


Wishmaster

by Red_evil_twist



Category: Bubble Comics, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Canon Crossover, Humor, Multi, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: Известная история: пробудившееся Древнее Зло, которое непременно нужно уничтожить, Избранный, который должен вместе с преданной ему командой героев преодолеть путь, полный опасностей, чтобы в конце концов победить врага человечества, обрести себя и, возможно, попутно заполучить любовь всей своей жизни в качестве награды... вот только загвоздка в том, что ничего из этого Кирк совершенно точно делать не собирается, а Судьба порой очень и очень странно шутит.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Фэнтези-АУ. Альтернативному кроссоверу - альтернативный мир. + имена и возраст некоторых персонажей были изменены авторским произволом. 2) Кирк-центрик. 3) Почти сонгфик, хотя и не в полной мере. Название - прозрачная отсылка к одноимённой песне Nightwish.

***

Интересный факт об Историях: они во многом похожи на людей. И, поскольку люди, истории создающие, совершенно точно живые и своевольные, об историях можно сказать то же самое.

Истории рождаются, обрастают подробностями и новыми поворотами, произвольно изменяются, обретают самостоятельность и путешествуют по миру. Иногда — умирают, в конечном итоге. Иногда — нет.

Самое сложное в Историях — найти их начало. При попытке размотать полотно Истории вспять частенько можно обнаружить, что оно сплетено из множества самых разных нитей. Какая из этих нитей была вплетена первой? Какая играет в узоре полотна наиважнейшую роль?

Взять, к примеру, эту конкретную Историю.

Вот, скажем, одна нить. Она очень старая, потемневшая и истончившаяся от налёта времени, и один конец её уходит куда-то в дремучую неизвестность. Вглядимся в нить повнимательнее, и мы рассмотрим на ней имя древнего Бога — могущественного когда-то, а затем побеждённого и забытого. Доброго когда-то Бога, затем ожесточившегося в своём заточении. Ждущего свободы. Ждущего расплаты. Мы видим поле битвы, и храброго Героя, и волшебный меч, поражающий чудовище — всё, как полагается. Мы видим, как Бог оказывается во тьме, бессильный и полный ярости, и он ждёт, и ждёт, и ждёт…

С этой нитью тесно переплетена другая: кто-то украдкой подбирает шлем от доспехов Бога — доспехов, наделённых частицей его силы. Тсс, не спугните его своим вниманием: он нам ещё пригодится. Иначе узор не сложится.

Возьмём лучше нить чуточку покороче и поновее. Что у нас здесь? Процветавшее когда-то королевство, теперь находящееся на грани разорения и войны. Королевское семейство принимает череду неверных решений, оказывающихся роковыми. Вступает в сговор с людьми, которым верить не следовало бы. Взывает к опасным силам, которых лучше было бы не беспокоить. Но человек с костяным мечом уже идёт по коридорам замка, чтобы их остановить. Он не Герой, далеко нет. Он Узурпатор. Трон всё равно скоро освободится, а этой Истории просто необходим Злой Король. Или Мудрый Король, в зависимости от вашей точки зрения.

Третья нить. Один ребёнок выживает, потому что человек с костяным мечом не успевает до него добраться. Ребёнка удаётся спасти и отправить как можно дальше от захваченного Узурпатором королевства. Не понимая, что случилось, не зная, за что были убиты его родные, ребёнок клянётся отомстить. Мститель в уважающей себя Истории тоже не будет лишним, верно?

Ещё здесь, конечно же имеется Пророчество. Вот оно: маленькая золотистая нить, видите? Не такое уж оно внушительное. Женщина, которая произносит его, не закатывает глаза, не вещает громовым голосом, не делает магических пассов и вообще, признаться, не выглядит, как пророк. Она выглядит совершенно обыденно, когда сообщает человеку с костяным мечом, своему мужу, о дитя с белыми волосами, о некоторых обязательствах и о туманном будущем, которое скрыто от её взора после какого-то предела, который женщину беспокоит.

Самые различные линии причудливым образом сходятся и расходятся, сплетаются вместе, разветвляются, иные, кажется, грозятся вот-вот оборваться, но, тем не менее, продолжаются, и даже самые незначительные на первый взгляд, маленькие, не доросшие ещё до заглавной буквы, неприметные истории — все они плавно вливаются, как ручейки, в одну общую канву. Можно с чистой совестью начать с абсолютно любой из них — и всё равно прийти в итоге к общему знаменателю. Вот, например, история девочки, которая дралась с мальчишками и даже не помышляла ни о какой пресловутой «женской доле»… Или история вора и обманщика, который сам оказался обманут и у которого украли нечто очень, очень важное, вернее будет сказать — _кого-то_ очень важного… Или история верного друга, который не сумел предотвратить беду вовремя, но всё-таки сыграл свою роль… Или, скажем, этот дракон…

… _Ага_. Теперь мы точно привлекли ваше внимание, правда? Ещё один интересный факт об Историях: наличие драконов может сделать лучше почти любую из них.

Итак, вы хотите посмотреть поближе на дракона. Что ж, вполне понятное желание. Почему бы и нет.

Вот он, красавец. Золотисто-красная чешуя сверкает на солнце, густая рыжая грива пламенем полыхает на ветру, из точёных ноздрей вырывается с дыханием пахнущий серой дым. Глаза яростно горят завораживающим зелёным огнём. Когти неистово разрывают землю и траву вокруг, кожистые крылья хлопают так, что способны, кажется, вызвать целый ураган, длинный хвост мечется из стороны в сторону, легко снося ближайшие деревья. Под чешуёй перекатываются впечатляющие мышцы: это очень сильный дракон. Пасть раскрывается в гневном рыке, демонстрируя два ряда смертельно острых зубов, раскалённая волна, начинаясь в мощной груди, поднимается вверх по горлу и… ничего не происходит. Только из ноздрей вылетает ещё пара искр.

Вся сила, вся ярость, весь опыт дракона не могут помочь ему вырваться из хитроумной ловушки, в которую он угодил, не заметив. Капкан, который крепко держит его заднюю лапу, совершенно очевидно магический, и его сделал кто-то, кто хорошо знает своё дело. Кто-то, кто знает слабости подобных дракону существ.

Не так важно, как дракон попал в капкан. Важно то, что он не знает, как ему вырваться. Он не замечает кровоточащей лапы, он рвётся, рычит и жаждет уничтожить того, кто эту ловушку сработал, но ничего не может сделать. И начинает уставать. Самую малость.

Но — что это? Он чует чьё-то приближение. Среди запахов травы и деревьев вдруг чётко выделяется ещё один — человеческий. Дракон решает, что это, вероятно, охотник-самоубийца пришёл взглянуть на свою добычу. Дракон готовится как следует его встретить. Пусть капкан не даёт ему выпускать пламя, зубы и когти у него всё ещё свободны.

Из буйной летней зелени выделяется белое пятно, и затем на поляну выбегает… мальчишка.

Тощий, светлокожий человеческий детёныш-подросток дракона удивляет и разочаровывает в то же время. Мальчишка с белыми волосами замирает на краю поляны, прямо перед драконом, выглядит донельзя изумлённым, словно никак не может поверить своим глазам, и совершенно не похож на кого-то, кто мог бы создать подобную дьявольскую ловушку. Впрочем — одет он, как может дракон судить по своим познаниям людей, довольно богато. И в нём, определённо, чувствуется магическая жилка. А учитывая, что эта роща находится в королевских владениях, вывод напрашивается сам собой: это отпрыск кого-то важного при дворе. Возможно, стоит его съесть, чтобы впредь этим умникам неповадно было ловить существ размером больше трёх медведей.

Малец замечает его взгляд. И, наверное, должен бы просить пощады. Но, к удивлению дракона, лицо его вдруг приобретает какое-то скучающе-снисходительное выражение, словно бы мальчишка спохватился, что ему не пристало стоять с открытым ртом.

— Так и знал, — говорит он с самодовольной улыбкой, и любопытство заставляет дракона помедлить с нанесением единственного удара, который понадобился бы, чтобы разорвать напополам это жалкое худощавое тельце. — Я не ошибся. А они не поверили! Ха!

Возможно, в какой-то степени останавливает дракона и то, с каким невольным восхищением мальчишка на него пялится, хоть и очень пытается это скрыть. Конечно, страх в нём чувствуется тоже — как же иначе? — но, очевидно, страх не настолько сильный, чтобы глупый юнец убежал обратно в рощу, как ему следовало бы поступить.

Они рассматривают друг друга какое-то время в наступившей тишине, дракон и мальчик, оба заинтересованные и, возможно, несколько друг другом озадаченные. Потом дракон чует приближение других людей, от которых пахнет железом и напускной воинственностью, человеческий детёныш хмурится и оборачивается через плечо, тоже что-то услышав — и дракон вспоминает, что у него нет времени на подобные знакомства. Он испускает зловещий, предупреждающий рёв и вновь яростно хлопает крыльями, пытаясь взлететь. Его распахнутая пасть мчится к единственной доступной сейчас жертве.

— Сожрёшь меня — и некому будет тебя освободить! Я знаю, как открыть капкан!

Челюсти захлопываются возле головы парнишки с громким клацаньем. К чести этого сумасшедшего, он только крупно вздрагивает, сглатывая слюну, но даже не думает отскочить в сторону.

Дракон внимательно оглядывает его, задумчиво прищурившись. И понимает, что вполне может позволить себе дать ему шанс. Сожрать маленького хитреца можно будет и позже. Если окажется, что он соврал. Никуда он не денется.

Так что — дракон только обдаёт его дымом, фыркая, и чуть отстраняется, позволяя ему пройти к капкану. И, пока мальчишка идёт — надо же, действительно идёт, вместо того, чтобы наконец-то воспользоваться шансом и попытаться сбежать — дракон, изогнув шею, пристально за ним наблюдает на тот случай, если ему вздумается что-то учудить.

Юноша и впрямь начинает возиться с капканом, усевшись на траву возле покалеченной лапы. Нажимает на какие-то скрытые элементы механизма, чертит магические знаки углём по деревянной части ловушки. Нервничает, ошибается, пытается вырисовывать знаки тщательнее, но ничего не происходит. Люди в железных доспехах всё ближе и ближе. Дракон начинает нетерпеливо бить хвостом и тихо рычит, недвусмысленно намекая, что юноша должен поторопиться, если хочет жить.

Того, однако, оказывается не так-то просто напугать. Мальчишке хватает наглости огрызнуться:

— Не торопи меня, глупая ты ящерица! Я пытаюсь помочь, и мне нужно сосредоточиться, ясно?

За «глупую ящерицу» дракон готов растерзать его на месте, но тот, уже вновь погрузившийся в работу с капканом, даже не замечает его порыва — вовремя, к счастью, остановленного. И дракон решает простить это неуважение. На первый раз. Так или иначе, детёныш будет полезен: либо освободит его, либо станет орудием мести владельцам этих охотничьих угодий.

Он терпеливо ждёт. Люди слышали, как он бесновался ранее, и он не сомневается, что им не составит труда его найти. Он уже может слышать, как они шагают по роще, громыхая доспехами и лязгая оружием. Он слышит, как кто-то из них отдаёт приказы. Хвост бьёт по земле, оставляя глубокие борозды в почве.

Но — наконец раздаётся долгожданный щелчок, и капкан разжимает челюсти, выпуская его на свободу. Солдаты, собирающиеся его убить, уже совсем близко. Дракон ревёт, на этот раз победно, и тоже готовится убивать. Он всё ещё зол, и эту злость ему нужно куда-то выплеснуть.

— Нет! — кричит этот юный безумец, что помог ему, и начинает вдруг раздражённо (и, как мельком замечает дракон, как-то даже отчаянно) размахивать перед драконом руками. — Проваливай! Их больше, они окружат тебя, и у них есть заговорённое оружие. Не очень-то умно пытаться их всех положить в таких условиях, ты так не думаешь? Давай же! Вы же умные твари! Не может быть, чтобы ты был настолько глуп! Проваливай! И не возвращайся! Я не для того с этой штукой возился, чтобы ты сейчас просто так дал себя убить!

Дракону не хочется этого признавать, но мальчишка прав. Он не знает, почему тот вообще решил ему помочь, зато знает, что тот не врёт, и этот бой ему лучше не принимать. Хоть это и злит его ещё больше.

Однако драконы — действительно умные создания. Не зря же люди так любят Истории, где они присутствуют.

Поэтому дракон взмахивает крыльями раз, другой — и поднимается в воздух, поджимая раненую лапу.

— Проваливай! — снова кричит мальчишка ему с земли, закрывая лицо от поднявшегося ветра. — Быстрее! Ну!

Дракон улетает. Несколько запоздалых стрел пускаются в воздух за ним из-под зелёных крон, но ни одна не достигает цели: целиться из-за деревьев не слишком удобно. А летает дракон быстро.

Вы можете подумать, что тут-то этой истории и конец.

Но вот вам интересный факт о драконах: у них очень долгая память. Как на плохое, так и на хорошее.

Так что — это только самое начало.

Тем более, что юноша с белыми волосами остаётся на поляне и долго смотрит улетающему дракону вслед, приложив ладонь козырьком ко лбу от слепящего солнца. Вглядитесь в него повнимательнее. Запомните его хорошенько.

Потому что наша История, похоже, нашла своего обещанного Героя.

Или, возможно, своего Злодея.

Зависит от точки зрения, не так ли?..


	2. ГЛАВА I. Явление Героя, Чёрная Башня и Проблемы Трудоустройства.

Собиралась гроза.

Угрюмые обрывки облаков проплывали по небу, сцеплялись друг с другом мёртвой хваткой и неслись дальше, подгоняемые холодным ветром. Словно могучее войско шествовало по небу, собирая всё больше солдат в свои ряды: облака росли и росли, превращаясь в тяжёлые дождевые тучи. Они притягивались друг к другу, казалось, с единственной целью: где-то в ведомом им одним месте стать единым целым и произвести на свет небывалую бурю.

Первый отдалённый раскат грома докатился до потаённой пещеры, из которой кто-то ловкий в той же мере, что и удачливый, вынес с трудом добытый запылённый нагрудник от старого доспеха.

Затем, уже через несколько дней — буря могла собираться с силами долго — тень от сгущающихся туч на несколько минут накрыла обширное поле, где другой человек, чуть менее удачливый, отдал приказ, и внушительная армия странных людей, больше похожих на зверей, послушно преклонила перед ним колено, присягая на верность. Довольный этой отданной ему за бесценок властью, человек не заметил, как двое, что привели ему армию в подчинение, заговорщицки переглянулись.

Наконец, в небе над самым центром королевства в воздухе можно было услышать характерное потрескивание скапливающихся зарядов. Ещё один громовой удар, гораздо более громкий — и вместе с ним раздались яростный крик и звон стекла в королевских покоях замка. Стражник возле дверей вздрогнул, а проходивший мимо капитан дворцовой стражи нахмурился: судя по звуку, обитатель покоев разбил очередное зеркало. Это начинало не на шутку капитана стражи тревожить.

На другом берегу моря, впрочем, приближение грозы никто ещё не ощущал.

Там, далеко от всех этих важных событий, глубокой тёмной ночью, в самой тёмной части густого тёмного леса, в высокой чёрной башне, в роскошной чёрной комнате, вершил свои чёрные дела закутанный с ног до головы в чёрное одеяние чёрный маг…

Ладно. Возможно, всё было _не совсем_ так. Ночь была, скорее, ещё только поздним вечером, лес был не темнее всех прочих таких же лесов, да и башня, признаться, была тёмной разве что от времени и местами — от копоти, потому как явно пострадала от каких-то злостных попыток поджога, вероятно, неоднократных. Безуспешных попыток, судя по тому, что она всё ещё стояла на месте и с презрительным равнодушием смотрела в небо, словно вызов всем ветрам и дождям. Комната же и вовсе представляла из себя совершенно обычный подвал, пыльный, пустой и скучного цвета каменной кладки. Единственная чёрная вещь, которая в нём имелась, была вода в небольшом круглом бассейне, и то она казалась таковой лишь потому, что глубиной бассейн достигал порядочного колодца, а факелы, развешанные на стенах, давали недостаточно света, чтобы он мог проникнуть до самого дна.

Однако про чёрного мага, одетого в чёрное — сущая правда. Во-первых, чёрный был цветом весьма практичным. Во-вторых, Кирку он просто-напросто нравился.

Ну, и в-третьих, нынче ему предстоял один из тех особенных разговоров, когда лучше выглядеть подобающе для собеседника. Все эти _сущности_ были созданиями довольно консервативными, и их уважение сложновато было заполучить тому, кто являлся на встречу в домашнем халате и тапочках.

В полной тишине Кирк проверил целостность начерченного на полу вокруг бассейна круга из символов, который приходилось регулярно обновлять, чтобы не допустить его ослабления. Поочерёдно зажёг тринадцать свечей, расставленных по периметру бассейна, и на всякий случай убедился в правильности расходящихся от круга лучей пентаграммы, хотя в этом и не было особой нужды.

Отчего-то он нервничал в тот вечер. У него имелось какое-то смутное, но однозначно нехорошее предчувствие относительно новостей, которые гость мог принести. А предчувствия Кирк не любил: слишком сложно было от них избавиться.

Последнее, что Кирк сделал в качестве приготовлений — набросил на голову просторный чёрный капюшон. Нарисовав в воздухе ещё один знак, он с торжественной мрачностью затянул нараспев:

— _Achomharc a dhéanamh liom tú, O Mór…_

Ветер, взявшийся словно из ниоткуда, пронёсся по подвалу. Кирк сосредоточился на образе невидимого знака перед собой.

_— Rialóir an aisling agus tromluithe…_

Над чёрной водой воздух начал словно загустевать, и в подвале запахло болотом и сыростью. Кирк повысил голос. Магия призыва не требовала много усилий, но требовала много уверенности.

_— An Dia an bháis, Fomhórchaibh an Rialóir wic..._

Клубок вязкой бурлящей темноты образовался над бассейном и…

— Да, да, здесь я, можем пропустить эту часть. Это опять ты?

…превратился в висящего в воздухе скучающего мальчишку, который просто _обожал_ портить подобные моменты. Кажется, не было ещё ни одного раза, когда он дал бы Кирку договорить слова призыва до конца. И уж точно никогда не позволял ему дойти до того момента, когда в заклинание нужно было вплести имя: словно не желал, чтобы его произносили вслух. Кирк знал это, и гость знал, что он знает, но каждый продолжал эту игру из упрямства: один старался произнести заклинание до конца, второй — вовремя перебивал его.

Кирк выгнул бровь. Можно подумать, этого засранца вызывал таким образом кто-то ещё — мало кто был вообще осведомлён о его существовании.

— Во дворце что-нибудь происходит?

Он не знал, почему задал вопрос именно так. Скорее всего, виновато было всё то же предчувствие. Морок, закинув одну гладкую чёрную ногу на другую, устроился в воздухе над бассейном поудобнее и принялся с деланным безразличием рассматривать собственные отсутствующие ногти на правой руке, всем своим видом демонстрируя, как же ему надоело являться сюда и докладывать об увиденном. Его чёрные волосы шевелились, как живые, и заворачивались в тонкие колечки щупалец.

— Может, да, может, нет, почём мне знать? — отозвался он безразлично. — Там всегда что-то происходит, другое дело — ничего из этого мне не интересно. Тебе рассказывать сплетни, слухи или чужие домыслы? Или, возможно, хочешь послушать про чьи-нибудь мокрые сны, раз уж у тебя своих нет?

Кирк раздражённо на него посмотрел. Похоже, что мороку время от времени стоило напоминать о том, кто здесь имеет преимущество.

— Балор.

Белое кукольное лицо мальчишки пошло трещинами, из которых полезли блестящие чёрные жуки. Из волос-щупалец на Кирка уставились три лишних светящихся глаза, лишённых век, и Балор с несколько театральной досадой всплеснул руками.

— Что? Ладно, не топайте на меня ножкой, Ваше Высочество, я же сразу прямо возьму и испугаюсь, это так жестоко! Во дворце всё, как всегда. Придворные грызутся за власть. Пажи подглядывают за дамочками. Пара служанок подозревают, что король спит со своим капитаном стражи. В моду вошли перья и чёрный цвет. Король орёт у себя в покоях на собственное отражение в зеркале и, судя по всему, всё быстрее едет крышей, вот-вот съедет окончательно. Придворные старательно этого не замечают, разумеется. Все воруют из казны и все притворяются, что ничего об этом не знают. Король хочет войны, только непонятно, с кем. Тот пижон Август обзавёлся собственной армией оборотней. И привёл двух своих новых друзей — девку-фанатичку и лысого мужика — знакомиться к королю, прислуга считает их подозрительными, но кому какое дело. Балы почти каждую неделю. Переговоры о торговле с каким-то соседним королевством провалились. Скучно. Скуууучно.

Он демонстративно зевнул, прикрыв глаза — те, что на лице. Те, что перемещались по волосам и кружились вокруг тонкой шеи, продолжали, впрочем, внимательно за Кирком следить. Балор ждал реакции. Кирк нахмурился — и только.

— Ясно, — сказал он равнодушно. — Ничего нового.

Балор подождал ещё, старательно притворяясь не заинтересованным. Кирк был ему в некотором роде любопытен, и он наловчился вылавливать малейшие оттенки эмоций с его не слишком богатого на выражения лица.

Через какое-то время молчания Кирк спросил, голосом, которым можно было насылать зиму на целые города:

— Ты пытаешься меня надурить, морок?

Ага, сказал себе Балор, значит, всё-таки зацепило. Рыбка клюнула на крючок. Он сладко улыбнулся.

— Ну что ты, мой дорогой маг. Я бы никогда, ты же знаешь!

В тени капюшона лицо Кирка казалось непроницаемой маской. Глаз вокруг его парящего над водой собеседника вращалось всё больше.

— Не играй со мной в эти игры. Ты знаешь, что мне нужно. На кой мне слушать про балы и моду при дворе? Оборотни. Новые друзья Августа. Какого чёрта?

Балор усмехнулся и затаил дыхание в предвкушении взрыва.

— А. Всего лишь те двое, что почти преуспели при дворе покойного дядюшки нынешнего монарха. Только в тот раз у них не было армии, а теперь — есть, и король уже и без того чокнутый, даже обрабатывать долго не придётся. Да и, сам понимаешь, Кощея уже нет, так что в этот раз будет повеселее! Здорово, правда?

Однако, к его вящей досаде, никакого взрыва не последовало. Кирк только поджал губы и уточнил всё тем же ровным тоном:

— Те фанатики Бога-Ворона?

— Ага. Те самые, — подтвердил Балор нетерпеливо. — Тебя это не беспокоит, маг?

Кирк пожал плечами. От него исходило только ровное, привычное недовольство всем и вся — Балор был даже как-то разочарован.

— С чего бы меня должно это беспокоить? Не моё дело.

— Неужели?

Кошмар вдруг пошёл рябью, гибкое тело юноши словно бы вывернуло наизнанку — и в следующее мгновение над бассейном парил уже бесформенный сгусток живых теней, исторгающий из себя в случайном порядке всё новые порции мертвецки светящихся глаз, жуков, щупалец и каких-то внутренних органов. Однако даже это не заставило Кирка ни отступить от пентаграммы, ни хотя бы скривиться.

В конце концов, Балор не был полноценным демоном. В сущности, его даже не было в этот момент в подвале — в действительности он находился сейчас в чьём-то спящем разуме, да и если бы ему удалось вырваться за пределы охранного круга — он не доставил бы Кирку проблем: он знал, как легко выкинуть его из своей головы или даже уничтожить, одним усилием воли. И Балор это знал тоже, и недоступность этой белобрысой головы его ужасно бесила — но пока он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Пока не мог. Но скоро, о, скоро… этот зазнавшийся человечишка сам любезно приведёт его к собственной погибели.

— Именно. Не моё дело. Не мои проблемы. Можешь быть свободен.

Кирк повернулся спиной и явно собрался уходить. Морок вернул себе человеческую форму и задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед. Какая наглость. Какое пренебрежение! Ну, ничего. Однажды он поплатится за свою гордыню. В один прекрасный день.

— Можешь не рассчитывать на меня больше в этой слежке, кстати говоря! — бросил он ему в спину, надеясь ковырнуть его хоть так, по мелочи. — У этих двоих слишком острый нюх на всяческих подселенцев, а мне ещё дорога моя шкура, знаешь ли! Пока они во дворце, я не рискну туда сунуться!

Кирк на мгновение остановился. Обернулся через плечо, кивнул, явно не считая это достойным поводом для дальнейших дискуссий. И мановением руки затушил все свечи.

Балор пропал, не успев толком возмутиться. Подвал сделался тёмным и пустым, каким и был до начала встречи.

В башне воцарилась тишина: кроме Кирка, здесь обитало только сколько-то пауков и с десяток летучих мышей, которых ему никак не удавалось выкурить из-под крыши, да и те уже отправились на ночную охоту. Кирк поднимался по винтовой лестнице, подсвечивая себе факелом дорогу, и пытался убедить себя в собственной же безучастности. Как ему казалось, успешно.

«Не моё дело», — думал он сосредоточенно.

Излишне сосредоточенно, пожалуй, как сказал бы ему Учитель.

Так что Кирк решил прекратить думать о всяких глупостях и заставил себя переключиться на иные, более актуальные вопросы. Например, завтра с утра следовало послать ворона (голуби не подходили к его репутации) к одному местному лорду и сказать ему, что другой местный лорд собирался обманным путём заполучить предназначавшуюся первому награду от военного министра, этому второму же следовало написать всё то же самое про первого. Одной богатой (и, судя по всему, растерявшей последние мозги) дамочке нужно было ответить в письме, что он не занимается приворотами, но может подсказать ей одну толковую ворожею в деревушке неподалёку, чтобы она ни в коем случае не обратилась к шарлатанам, а старухе из деревни не мешало бы на всякий случай напомнить о том, что плату от безумной дамочки они должны разделить между собой, потому что без него о «ворожее» никто бы за пределами деревеньки так и не узнал бы. Гильдии алхимиков он обещал предоставить один действенный рецепт, наконец проверенный им в действии недавно, гильдии строителей он собирался продать некие чертежи, якобы добытые кем-то в сокровищнице на таинственном острове и перекупленные Кирком у заезжих торговцев. И ещё было бы неплохо порасспрашивать моряков в порту о ветрах и течениях: предсказания погоды могли не только продаваться, но и использоваться для создания видимости, будто это не предсказания вовсе, а осознанный контроль штормов и засухи — для чёрного мага это всегда полезно. Чем более могущественным его будут считать в народе, тем надёжнее будет его заработок.

Признаться, сам он не особенно любил устраивать все эти представления. Будь его воля, он отбросил бы всю суету — и заперся бы здесь, в башне, наедине с книгами, летучими мышами и пылью, и не выходил бы в люди: слишком уж больших хлопот стоило всё это общение. Но он не умел колдовать себе из воздуха еду, а книги имели нехорошее свойство устаревать или заканчиваться, и, как и еда, стоили денег. Надо было как-то жить. И торговать информацией, торговать своими магическими умениями и знаниями было лучше, чем все прочие варианты: он не мог опуститься до чёрной крестьянской работы, равно как и не мог опуститься до прямого воровства — каждый раз, когда он хотя бы задумывался об этом, он представлял лицо Учителя, то, с каким презрением он бы на него посмотрел, и это лучше всего иного помогало сосредоточиться на нынешней работе. Кроме того, так, по крайней мере, все эти лорды, леди и городские ремесленники обращались к нему не как хозяева, а как _просители_ , и это Кирка устраивало.

По правде говоря, у Кирка имелась одна вещица, продав которую в правильные руки, он мог бы ещё какое-то — пожалуй, довольно продолжительное — время жить безбедно и в своё удовольствие. Но именно эту вещь он и не собирался продавать, даже если сейчас от неё уже не было для него никакой пользы. Просто… нет.

Интересно, откуда всё-таки те двое взяли целую армию? Наверняка там тоже нужны были деньги, и немалые, а казна, как сказал Балор, была почти пуста. Или оборотни не нуждались в золоте? Тогда в чём они нуждались? И зачем им нужен был Август, который обладал разве что знатным именем и непомерными амбициями, да горсткой элитных солдат, но никак не деньгами, насколько ему было известно, и не какой-либо особой религиозностью?..

…Кружащиеся вокруг чёрных щупалец многочисленные глаза Балора продолжали настойчиво пялиться на него, казалось, даже тогда, когда он улёгся в постель и закрыл глаза. Чёрт. Не получилось отвлечься. Кирк скрипнул зубами.

Но ведь это и правда было не его дело, разве нет? Это было делом Кощея, а Кощей… что ж, вероятно, ему было сейчас не до того. Где бы он сейчас ни находился, чем бы ни был занят — зашевелившиеся спустя двадцать лет безумные фанатики, опять прибившиеся ко дворцу, наверняка стояли где-то на последнем месте в ряду его проблем и тревог.

При мысли об этом Кирк открыл глаза и хмуро уставился в потолок. Кощей. Зачем он только вспомнил его.

«Я не готов», — сказал он ему _тогда_ , очень серьёзно и взвешенно, потому что это было правдой, но внутренне он был почти на грани паники.

А Кощей только обернулся к нему напоследок и ответил: «Значит, будешь готов. Или умрёшь». Потом добавил: «Нет ничего, чего ты бы не смог, мальчик, если я в тебе не ошибся. А я редко ошибаюсь в людях».

И оставил его, и портал закрылся, а он…

Кирк провёл ладонью по лицу, морщась от невольного наплыва воспоминаний. Нашёл время, да уж. Это всё Балор с его провокациями, определённо. На всякий случай Кирк подумал, со всей свирепостью, на которую был способен в этот ночной час:

_«Убирайся из моей головы»._

Однако там никого не было, судя по ощущениям. Проклятье. Кирк перевернулся на другой бок, но сон так и не шёл.

Бог-Ворон… только этого не хватало для полного счастья.

 

На распорядок дня его это, впрочем, никак не повлияло. Всё утро он составлял и рассылал нужные письма. Днём он отправился в город — оставив, однако, чёрную мантию в башне, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, и одевшись простым рабочим — и лично передал рецепт и чертежи покупателям, представившись своим же собственным слугой. Получил за это положенную плату, закупился на рынке продуктами, заглянул в порт с расспросами про погоду, терпеливо собрал свежие сплетни из тех, что могли пригодиться ему в работе — и, когда он вернулся в башню, была уже ночь. Он решил скоротать пару-тройку часов за чтением, чтобы расслабиться.

То, что выбор его пал не на его привычные книги, а на безымянный толстый дневник с чужим резким почерком на пожелтевших от времени страницах, в которых содержались, в основном, сведения о различных Богах и их культах — это было, разумеется, чистой случайностью. Просто так попало в настроение, ничего больше.

И то, что на следующий день он отправился в город снова, никак не связано было со всей этой ерундой, творившейся в королевстве за морем. В конце концов, Кирк уже давно помышлял о том, чтобы нанять себе телохранителя — это существенно облегчило бы ему некоторую часть работы, где необходимо было применение грубой силы.

 

Дувелин был городом маленьким, но гордым. Он по-настоящему — и не без оснований — гордился своим портом, в который заезжали купцы со всего света, гордился своими относительно чистыми узкими улочками, так или иначе ведущими к морю, своими яркими крышами домов, похожих на игрушечные, и ажурными башенками, сделанными будто из сахарных леденцов, гордился своими сувенирными лавками, своими мастерскими и своими гильдиями. Он гордился своей историей, согласно которой город не раз пытались захватить или разрушить, но в итоге все захватчики либо приживались здесь и сливались с общей массой местных обитателей, либо по каким-либо причинам оставляли город и шли дальше, на поиски более интересных задач для военных умов, поскольку Дувелин, как правило, вовсе не оказывал сопротивления и продолжал жить в своём собственном темпе.

Были и другие причины для гордости, те, о которых горожане говорили будто бы со стеснением, будто бы с порицанием, как о чём-то постыдном или неудобном, но с тайным блеском любопытства в глазах. Например, это касалось чёрной башни, высившейся над лесом сразу за городской чертой — вернее сказать, городская черта была _отодвинута_ этой башней вдаль, поскольку когда-то давным-давно территория, башней и лесом занимаемая, ещё считалась городскими владениями. Горожане переходили на таинственный полушёпотом каждый раз, как речь о ней заходила, и на всякий перекрещивались, зябко оглядываясь — и, тем не менее, просто обожали рассказывать приезжим всякие связанные с ней пугающие истории разной степени правдивости. Про то, что ранее башня была настоящим Дувелинским замком (от которого мало что осталось после всех этих лет), и про глупого жадного барона, в этом замке обитавшего, которому были пожалованы эти земли самой королевой и который куда-то бесследно исчез, как только к городу подплыл флот очередных захватчиков; про легендарного чёрного мага, который, прибыв в город, занял башню по уходу барона и продолжительное время использовал её как стратегическую крепость в сотрясавших тогда всю страну магических войнах, про его чёрные деяния и про могущественное посмертное проклятие, которое маг наложил на башню и лес, будучи поверженным неизвестным (но, безусловно, героическим) местным священником, про злобных демонов, теперь обитающих в подвале башни и в лесу вокруг неё, разрывающих на куски каждого, что осмелится подойти слишком близко. Про то, что после своей памятной смерти этому магу удалось спустя почти два столетия возродиться в теле избранного им ученика, который пришёл в город несколько лет назад и занял пустующую с тех пор башню снова. Что ж, во всяком случае, _это_ не было полностью вымыслом: новый маг был вполне реален, поскольку совершал порой какие-то сделки (несомненно, нечестивые, зато хорошо оплачиваемые) в городе от своего имени, некоторые даже клялись, что видели его собственными глазами (правда, никак не могли сойтись на единых показаниях, и в описаниях появлялись то щупальца, растущие прямо на лице, то огромный горб на спине, то собачья морда, то гигантский рост, то короста и язвы на коже, а то и классическая седая борода до земли и огненные очи) — а уж то, что маг этот управляет погодой и зачаровывает своими заклятьями соседних князей и графов, и вовсе не подвергалось сомнению. Никто не знал, чем маг занимается, сидя у себя в крепости, но само его наличие придавало городу, вроде как, некой престижной мистики в атмосфере, так что горожане были, в целом, довольны, что башня снова обитаема после всех этих лет. Собственный живой маг, хоть и чёрный, очень скоро стал чем-то вроде ещё одной городской достопримечательности.

А ещё Дувелин порядком гордился своей терпимостью. Он гостеприимно распахивал ворота перед торговцами и контрабандистами, беглыми государственными преступниками и усталыми путешественниками, наёмниками и рабочими, рыбаками и пиратами. При условии, что вы вели себя цивилизованно — а именно: не мусорили на центральных улицах, не разбойничали средь бела дня, не нападали на городскую стражу и вообще аккуратно вели свои дела — жители готовы были закрывать глаза на то, откуда и с какими именно намерениями вы прибыли в Дувелин.

Что означало на практике, что в Дувелине вы могли найти лишние рабочие руки практически для любых своих целей. Именно этим Кирк и собирался воспользоваться. А поскольку дела в этом городе он вёл уже достаточно долго, то точно знал, где искать, кого именно спрашивать и сколько монет оставить в чужой руке, чтобы получить желаемое.

Вот так и вышло, что уже тем же вечером Кирк сидел в одном из самых шумных трактиров города и наблюдал за самой обычной дракой, являвшейся, как известно, обязательной частью программы в любом уважающем себя трактире.

Сложно было сказать, кто её начал, поскольку в любом питейном заведении рано или поздно наступал момент, когда количество витающих в воздухе эля, ругани и взаимных косых взглядов каким-то образом доходило до своего предела и подавало присутствующим нечто вроде сигнала: сейчас начнётся настоящее веселье. Чьё-то резкое слово пришлось кому-то особенно не по душе, и обидчику в ответ прилетел бы увесистый кулак, если бы тот не успел увернуться, на свою же беду толкнув при этом манёвре ни в чём не повинного соседа по барной стойке, кулак, впрочем, тоже попал в лицо кому-то не тому — и вот уже в драке участвуют четверо вместо двоих. А поскольку меткость и координация движений от выпивки страдали, а боевой задор — наоборот, то вскоре в драку оказались таким же случайным образом втянуты ещё шесть человек, и ещё десять, и вскоре драка, словно буйная зараза, захватила весь трактир. Пьяный в стельку скрипач, до того муторно что-то фальшивящий в стороне, тоже проникся общим духом и принялся вдохновенно пиликать какой-то бодрый танец.

И только Кирк, закутанный в тёмный плащ и сидевший в самом тёмном углу, за дальним столиком, в этом безумии не участвовал. Без всякого удовольствия он сидел, опустив голову, и прихлёбывал дрянное дешёвое пиво, и из тени наброшенного на лицо капюшона за помещением внимательно следили его разного цвета глаза, зелёный и синий. Он наблюдал за одним конкретным человеком: у него имелось только его словесное описание, не слишком подробное, но по всем признакам этот человек походил на нужного. И Кирк собирался проверить, так ли это. Рыжий бородатый здоровяк, на которого было обращено его внимание, впрочем, поначалу и сам драку невозмутимо игнорировал, преспокойно попивая свою медовуху и время от времени наклоняясь над стойкой, чтобы избежать столкновения с очередной пролетающей мимо кружкой. Кирк терпеливо ждал. И — вот оно: кто-то умудрился задеть локтем его стакан, и медовуха пролилась на стойку. Медленно, с неотвратимостью кувалды, опускающейся вместо наковальни на чью-то дурную голову, человек встал. Столь же неторопливо повернулся. И первым же ударом пудового кулака уложил кого-то на лопатки, тут же негласно став новым участником побоища. Кирк хмыкнул.

Он ожидал, что здоровяк (когда тот встал, стало видно, что он необыкновенно высокий), как положено людям его размеров, будет неповоротливым и неуклюжим, что компенсировалось бы той самой грубой силой, которую Кирк искал. Но — как бы не так. К его удивлению, он двигался плавно, как бывалый боец, больше по-кошачьи, чем по-медвежьи, как можно было бы предположить. Это выглядело… что ж. Это выглядело почти изящно, учитывая его габариты. И слишком… просто, пожалуй. На лице бородача Кирк приметил лёгкую усмешку: человек явно развлекался. Кирк знал, что он дрался не в полную силу — не с этим пьяным сбродом.

И, с одной стороны, это было хорошо — то, что эта глупая драка явно была далеко не пределом его навыков. С другой же… возможно, следовало сделать всё самую чуточку интереснее. И повысить ставки.

Рука Кирка скользнула в небольшой мешочек, висевший у него на поясе — и достала оттуда заранее припрятанную деревянную щепку, самую обыкновенную, за исключением того, что на ней был нацарапан ножом магический знак. Почти безобидный символ Марса, на самом деле, лишь слегка подправленный. Ничего особенно страшного. Кирк уронил щепку на пол, а затем мыском сапога ловко толкнул её по полу так, чтобы оказалась в самой гуще драки, под ногами у самых рьяных задир.

Объект его внимания тем временем привлекал к себе всё больше и больше противников: когда вы пьяны, постоянно хочется проверить, все ли моря вам по колено., и все ли горы — по плечо. Рыжий боец выглядел в точности как та гора, против которой неплохо бы испытать себя на прочность. И, в общем, в свете всего этого было не слишком удивительно, когда у некоторых участников драки как-то незаметно обнаружилось принесённое с собой оружие. У кого-то была самодельная дубинка. У кого-то — кинжал или нож, всего лишь на случай самообороны или ещё чего непредвиденного. У кого-то нашлись самодельные кастеты. Кому-то достаточно было схватить за горлышко бутылку с ближайшего столика и отбить её донышко об тот же столик. И все они внезапно сосредоточились на одном-единственном человеке, уже нешуточно разозлённые, как если бы этот громила успел лично оскорбить каждого в этой забегаловке.

Кирк откинулся на спинку стула, устраиваясь поудобнее с кружкой в руке, и приготовился наблюдать.

Однако, к некоторому его разочарованию, до настоящей зрелищности весь переполох так и не дотягивал. Конечно, драка стала гораздо жёстче со всей этой усилившейся в разы агрессией и всем этим самопальным оружием, и, конечно, обстановка в трактире стала сразу куда напряжённее. И рыжий здоровяк стал определённо двигаться быстрее и безжалостнее. Но при этом — при этом он всё ещё расшвыривал нападавших, как котят, разоружал их в одно-два движения и, похоже, не слишком в процессе напрягался. А ещё Кирк заметил странность. Знак на щепке работал как усилитель, не более, однако действие его не было направленным — влияние знака волнами распространялось по всему помещению, разбиваясь только об столик Кирка, как об скалу. И в то же время оно неясным образом никак не задевало того, кто оказался в самом центре схватки: ленивая усмешка пропала с его ставшего серьёзным лица, но его прищур был всё ещё презрительным, спокойным, никак не наполненным яростью, как того следовало бы ожидать. Некоторое время Кирк пытался решить, настораживает его этот факт или, напротив, интригует. В итоге к единому мнению на этот счёт он так и не пришёл, но на будущее решил этот маленький нюанс учесть.

В конце концов, в трактире появилась стража, привлечённая излишним даже для этого места шумом, и те из пьянчуг, что ещё не валялись в отключке после встречи с рыжим бойцом, были разом утихомирены солдатами. Самого рыжего никто так и не арестовал. Щепку, видимо, кто-то успел раздавить — она в любом случае была не слишком прочная, и Кирк был в некоторой степени удивлён, что она продержалась так долго в этом месиве — и знак на ней потерял силу. Те, кто ещё мог стоять на ногах, понемногу успокаивались, возвращались к своей выпивке, ставя на места стулья и перевёрнутые в процессе столы. Казалось, они сами были смущены тем, как нелепая пьяная потасовка едва не вышла за пределы негласной нормы, и дружно делали вид, что ничего не было, попрятав всё это дурацкое подобие оружия. Зал стал постепенно остывать. Стража ушла.

На рыжем осталось в память об этом сколько-то незначительных порезов. Он тоже уселся обратно за стойку, и Кирк, воспользовавшись этим, сделал условный знак невозмутимо вылезшему из подсобки трактирщику, указывая, кому тут налить за его счёт. Он увидел сегодня почти всё, что хотел — пора было приступать к переговорам. Он наблюдал за тем, как человек, получив свой бесплатный напиток и краткое равнодушное указание от трактирщика, кого за этот напиток стоит благодарить, обернулся через плечо и очень внимательно взглянул на Кирка. Затем забрал стакан, заново наполненный медовухой, и неспешно подошёл к его столику.

— Итак, — бросил он, вальяжно устроившись на стуле напротив. Стакан небрежно звякнул об столешницу. — Чем обязан? Ты следишь за мной весь вечер, так что, полагаю, у тебя ко мне есть дело. Выкладывай.

Его голос был низким, глубоким и чуть хрипловатым. Он продолжал пристально разглядывать Кирка, будто пытаясь рассмотреть его лицо под капюшоном. Кирк поднял бровь — что, разумеется, вряд ли было замечено, так как при этом он опустил голову ещё ниже. Ему не слишком нравилось чужое внимание к своему лицу, по определённым причинам.

— Ты заметил, — констатировал он задумчиво. — Любопытно. Я предположил бы, что ты был занят несколько другими вещами, чтобы заметить мою скромную персону, но так даже лучше, — он увидел, как человек снова прищурился в ожидании, и решил, что можно перейти к сути. Похоже, его собеседник был не из любителей праздной болтовни. — Ты — Мёрдок, верно? Мёрдок МакАлистер. Маккензи послал меня к тебе.

Человек кивнул, утирая тыльной стороной ладони рот от медовухи. Глаза у него были совершенно трезвые. На щеке запеклась тонкая полоска крови — удивительно, что кому-то вообще удалось достать его, на такой-то высоте.

— Я слушаю.

Кирк вытащил на стол мешочек — другой, не тот, в котором находилась до этого щепка и кое-что ещё по мелочи. Этот мешочек убедительно звенел металлом и имел свойство куда быстрее располагать к себе людей, нежели самые сладкие слова. Мёрдок едва удостоил мешочек взглядом.

— Я хочу нанять тебя. На неопределённый срок. Это предварительный взнос.

Мёрдок продолжал щуриться и молчать, не задавая вопросов, но одним своим видом вынуждая его продолжать. Кирк подвинул мешочек к нему на случай, если тот вдруг не понял намёка — никакой реакции не последовало.

— Нанять в качестве охранника, в первую очередь. И в качестве сопровождающего. С чем, как я сейчас имел удовольствие убедиться, ты прекрасно справишься. Плата будет разумная, но соответствующая твоим… навыкам. Заинтересован, или мне поискать кого-нибудь другого?

— Говоришь, Маккензи послал? — Мёрдок перебил его небрежно, словно не слушал вовсе.

Кирк с раздражением выдохнул через нос. Его нервировала манера этого верзилы общаться, но раз уж он хотел получить лучшего наёмника, доступного сейчас в пределах города, то следовало, видимо, к этой манере начать привыкать заранее.

— Да. Это имеет значение? У меня есть деньги. У тебя сейчас нет другой работы. Не вижу проблемы.

— Сними капюшон.

Кирк на мгновение опешил. Переход был слишком неожиданным, и Мёрдок продолжал рассматривать его.

— Что?

Наёмник хмыкнул.

— Я привык знать в лицо человека, на которого собираюсь работать. Сними капюшон, и сделка начнёт выглядеть возможной.

Да что за чёрт? Разве у этих наёмников нет чего-нибудь вроде профессионального этикета? Кирк был более чем уверен, что требование нанимателю раскрыть себя не слишком-то хорошо сказывается на репутации таких вот работников.

И всё же… ладно. Мёрдок действительно хорошо дрался. И — он был внимательным, что всегда было в плюс. И сообразительным, очевидно, хотя Кирк втайне опасался, что придётся иметь дело с очередным тупым куском мяса. Возможно, он действительно был лучшим из тех, на кого Кирк в данной ситуации мог рассчитывать. Поколебавшись, он резко сбросил с лица капюшон и с вызовом взглянул на собеседника.

Он не любил этого делать. Его разномастные глаза и абсолютно белые волосы, сейчас аккуратно забранные в хвост, имели тенденцию пугать и изумлять недалёких горожан. Кроме того, даже сейчас, прожив рядом с городом эти несколько лет без единого подобного инцидента, ему всё ещё казалось каждый раз, как он открывал лицо, что сейчас его узнают — вспомнят, _кто_ он на самом деле и _откуда_ , и тогда начнутся проблемы.

Мёрдок остался не впечатлённым. Только странное выражение неуловимо мелькнуло на дне его глаз — и пропало, а уголок рта дёрнулся в новой непонятной усмешке. Похоже, он был вполне удовлетворён тем, что увидел.

— Идёт, — сказал он наконец, и у Кирка осталось смутное ощущение, что именно его лицо каким-то образом заставило его определиться с решением, а никак не деньги и не что-либо ещё в его предложении. — Я согласен работать на тебя, маг.

Кирк дёрнулся, а Мёрдок сгрёб мешочек ладонью к себе за пазуху и протянул руку для скрепления сделки.

— Потише! — прошипел Кирк, набрасывая капюшон обратно, быстро оглядываясь в поисках того, кто мог бы это услышать. — Откуда ты…

— Слышал о тебе разные байки. Видел, как ты бросил на пол что-то, что заставило этих идиотов повытаскивать свои карманные ножи. Сложил два и два, — он нетерпеливо встряхнул раскрытой ладонью. — Ну? Или ты передумал, маг?

Кирк нахмурился, но всё-таки протянул руку в ответ.

— Ты нанят. Только не трепись обо мне направо и налево, мне это ни к чему. И зови меня Кирк.

Рукопожатие было крепким и сильным — хватка у этого здоровяка была просто железная. Как, впрочем, и у Кирка, когда он этого хотел, так что тут он ему не уступал — хотя ладонь, на которой остались красные следы, и отозвалась ноющей болью после высвобождения.

— Как скажешь.

Чёрт его побери, если это был не самый странный найм в его жизни.

 

А ровно на следующий вечер Кирк вдруг поймал себя на том, что уже продумывает, что бы взять с собой в дорогу, а что безопасно будет оставить в башне на время его отсутствия.

До этого момента он даже не осознавал, что, собственно, вообще собирается _отсутствовать_. Это по-прежнему было совершенно не его дело. В Дувелине жизнь была скучная, довольно-таки однообразная и при этом — успокаивающе надёжная, а в те дни, когда Кирку не нужно было покидать башню, жить становилось вообще почти сносно. Зарабатывал он достаточно для приобретения еды, одежды, книг и некоторых необходимых для поддержания репутации бонусов, и существование его, в целом, было не таким плохим, каким могло бы быть, сложись всё когда-то иначе. Не то чтобы он был этим существованием доволен, но терпеть было пока вполне можно. А тут он вдруг с чего-то решил, что должен сорваться с насиженного места чёрте куда, плыть за море, заниматься чужими проблемами… какой-то бред. С чего это вообще пришло ему в голову?

Впрочем, то, что он прочитал накануне в чужом, пожелтевшем от времени дневнике, заставило его задуматься о том, чтобы собрать как можно больше информации, вне зависимости от того, собирался он с этим что-то делать или нет: Богу-Ворону на страницах дневника было уделено крайне мало внимания. Какие-то обрывки слухов, легенд и чьих-то цитат, перемешанные вместе, и тот факт, что в прошлый раз его последователей удалось остановить ещё до того, как случилось бы что-то по-настоящему страшное. За исключением, возможно, того, что королевская семья была вырезана почти под корень, но, судя по всему, это была меньшая из цен, которую нужно было заплатить за мир в королевстве. Все остальные _вероятности_ так и остались в пределах несбывшегося, но в этот раз всё могло быть и хуже. Без Кощея… он едва слышно вздохнул, размышляя об этом. Балор был прав: без Кощея всё это очень дурно пахло. Если не сказать — воняло.

И, к слову о Балоре: раз уж морок отказался возвращаться во дворец, значит, нужно было поискать другие источники информации. Конечно, на Балора можно было попытаться надавить, напомнить об их соглашении, намекнуть, что, если Кирк постарается, то найдёт способ уничтожить его _навсегда_ — но тогда Балор наверняка задумает какую-то гадость в процессе. Да и, к тому же, Кирк вовсе не собирался давать Балору повод считать себя незаменимым — тогда у морока точно слетят все тормоза. Были ещё демоны, сколько-то тех, чьи подлинные имена он знал и кого мог призвать, но демоны требовали жертв и крови, а порой и более неприятную плату за свои услуги, так что обходились иногда дороже Балора. Так что… оставалось только попытаться разузнать всё самому. В конце концов, в качестве источника ещё всегда оставались старые добрые люди, хотя даже с демонами Кирку нравилось вести дела куда как больше.

Он искоса взглянул на идущего рядом Мёрдока, насколько позволял опущенный капюшон. Тот задавал на удивление мало вопросов после вчерашнего знакомства, согласившись приступить к новой работе сразу же после разговора, и теперь, сопровождая его по самому тёмному и опасному городскому кварталу, даже не интересовался, что могло Кирку понадобиться там ночью, когда все лавки были уже закрыты.

— За нами хвост, — только и сказал Мёрдок, шуганув звучанием своего голоса несколько крадущихся за ними теней. — Профессиональный. Не из той швали, что роется вокруг.

Кирк кивнул — примерно на это он и надеялся. Даже больше — на это он и _рассчитывал._ Хотя он был бы, пожалуй, и не против, если бы, помимо таинственного преследователя, кто-то из местных решился бы напасть на них в открытую, попытавшись взять числом или измором. Ему было в некотором роде любопытно, так ли хорошо его новоиспечённый охранник справится с теми, кто не был пьян и кто промышлял на жизнь не рыбалкой, а чужими кошельками.

— Да. Часть плана.

Мёрдок бросил на него хмурый взгляд.

— Не собираешься посвятить меня в этот твой план?

— Нет.

Мёрдок хмыкнул и ничего на это не сказал. Любопытно: Кирк ожидал недовольства или досады, но Мёрдок, похоже, был слишком уверен в себе и в своих силах, чтобы тратить время на подобные разборки.

К тому же, их преследователь наконец-то объявился. Потому что именно в этот момент с ближайшей низкой крыши к ним ястребом метнулась новая тень — и бесстрашно набросилась на Мёрдока, с которым обыкновенные местные головорезы ещё подумали бы не один раз, прежде чем связываться. А Кирк — Кирк резко шагнул в сторону, выдохнув повторяемое последние пару минут про себя заклинание — и стал наблюдать, укрытый завесой невидимости.

По правде сказать, поначалу драка выглядела так, словно на Мёрдока набросился сверху какой-то дикий кот, судя по разнице в размерах, а также по ловкости и цеплючести противника. Мёрдок пытался сохранить равновесие и одновременно сбросить нападавшего с себя, но держался тот крепко, всеми четырьмя конечностями в профессиональном удушающем захвате. Тускло блеснул в темноте кинжал, поймав отсвет из какого-то дальнего окна; Мёрдок тихо зарычал, по всей видимости, теряя терпение — и, ухватив руку с ножом за запястье, резко ударился спиной о ближайшую стену. Хватка разжалась, но от последовавшего сразу за этим удара противник проворно ушёл в сторону, отскочил, и без всяких промедлений бросился в атаку снова, стремясь ударить уже ногой.

И почти сразу Кирку стало кое-что ясно. Обыкновенно наёмники носили что-нибудь закрытое и свободное, ради маскировки и маневренности движений — и, разумеется, чтобы под одеждой можно было прятать как можно больше оружия. Но то, что было на противнике Мёрдока… словом, одежда была обтягивающей настолько, что не оставалось практически никакого простора фантазии. Так что — это был вовсе не «кот».

А, скорее, _кошка._

Кирк нахмурился. Женщина-наёмник? Серьёзно? И это — лучшее, за исключением Мёрдока, что Маккензи мог предоставить? Теперь Кирк жалел, что не додумался расспросить про вторую кандидатуру из списка подробнее, удовлетворившись чужестранным то ли именем, то ли фамилией «Родригез». Но — женщина? Маккензи, должно быть, решил, что это будет очень смешная шутка. Он бросил взгляд на её сапоги, которые то и дело мелькали в опасной близости от лица Мёрдока. Ну да, так и есть. Каблуки _._ На ней были чёртовы _каблуки._ Нет, это даже на шутку уже не тянуло — только на изощрённое издевательство.

Он наблюдал за схваткой со всем возможным скептицизмом. Полагая, что Мёрдок разберётся с этой девицей быстро и легко. Но вместо этого, к собственному удивлению, он через некоторое время вынужден был признать, что, возможно, девица оказалась в списке не так уж и случайно. Она дралась, как бешеная, ни на секунду не ослабляя напора, и, казалось, почти не замечала урона от тех ударов Мёрдока, которые её всё-таки достигали, только каждый раз при этом коротко шипела и бросала в воздух какое-нибудь крепкое ругательство. Она двигалась, как змея — резко, прицельно и стремительно, используя все доступные средства — ноги, руки, короткие кинжалы, валяющиеся на мостовой булыжники — и Мёрдок, которому, несмотря на уже продемонстрированную им в таверне маневренность, скорости всё-таки по сравнению с ней несколько недоставало, начинал всё заметнее раздражаться от её мельтешения. А вот она, напротив, ухмылялась и, похоже, получала от происходящего немалую долю удовольствия.

Ещё один обманный манёвр — и вместо лица Мёрдоку вдруг прилетело носком сапога в пах. Явно очень болезненно. Мёрдок тут же согнулся пополам, глухо рыча, а Кирк моргнул и вздрогнул в невольной солидарности. Точно бешеная, подумал он, и так и не решил, отметить ли это как «плюс» или «минус». Мёрдок распрямился, как раз вовремя, чтобы перехватить в очередной раз её руку с кинжалом, и всё началось по новой. Гримасы у обоих были такие зверские, что стало ясно: ничем иным, кроме как чьим-нибудь убийством, это не кончится. Что планам Кирка несколько противоречило, и потому, убедившись, что всё, что хотел, он уже увидел, он шагнул вперёд.

— Мёрдок, — окликнул он, одновременно снимая завесу. — Стоп.

И в это самое мгновение в него полетел метательный нож.

Рефлексы не подвели. Кирк едва успел уклониться, дёрнуть головой, чтобы не получить остриём промеж глаз — нож вонзился в стену рядом с ним, отхватив небольшой кусок его капюшона по пути. Повисла звенящая напряжённая тишина.

— А ты ещё кто, мать твою?! — поинтересовалась наёмница так возмущённо, будто не она только что чуть не убила того, кто мог оказаться случайным прохожим.

В этот момент Мёрдок воспользовался тем, что она отвлеклась — и скрутил её, заломив руки за спину и мстительно ткнув её лицом в землю. Она тут же яростно забрыкалась, отплёвываясь от пыли и грязно ругаясь, но преимущество было уже потеряно: в скорости она, возможно, и могла с Мёрдоком соревноваться, но точно не в силе. Кирк, с досадой выдернув нож, демонстративно отряхнулся, прежде чем к ним подойти.

— Убить её? — предложил Мёрдок, сильнее надавливая на её спину коленом. Порезов на нём со вчерашнего дня ощутимо прибавилось.

— Нет. Представление окончено. Можешь её отпустить.

Мёрдок глянул на него с долей раздражения, но спорить не стал. Выпустил её, поднялся на ноги — девица немедленно вскочила следом, похожая на разъярённую фурию. Чёрные волосы торчали в полном беспорядке, одежда была изрядно помята, а разбитая губа кровоточила; похоже, её это всё заботило крайне мало.

— Возвращаясь к твоему вопросу, — Кирк протянул ей нож, рукоятью вперёд, в знак более или менее мирных намерений. — Я — тот, кто оставил для тебя этот заказ. И сейчас я его отменяю. Взамен… хочу предложить тебе работу.

Она недоверчиво прищурилась. Поправила волосы лишённым всякого кокетства жестом, утёрла кровь с губ тыльной стороной ладони. Скрестила руки на груди и, несмотря на всё своё очевидное недовольство ситуацией, кивнула.

— Валяй. Я слушаю.

Что ж, проверку она определённо прошла, как бы ни хотелось Кирку обратного. Женщина или нет… она могла ему пригодиться в том, что он задумал.

 

И потом им было принято решение. Решение, к которому, в общем-то, всё и шло, и которое не принесло Кирку ни капли удовлетворения. Это было попросту неизбежно.

Они сидели в большой гостевой зале, которая едва ли использовалась в башне за последние несколько веков. Кирк обычно хранил там всякий громоздкий хлам, который жаль было выбросить, и запасы дров на зиму; и теперь, в свете разожжённого по случаю прибытия гостей очага, зала, когда-то достаточно роскошная, чтобы располагать в ней на отдых знатных приятелей барона, походила на большую пыльную кладовку, заросшую паутиной во всех углах. Мёрдок, освободивший для себя низенький ветхий диван, когда-то обитый бархатом, вальяжно на нём расположился и на обстановку бросил только один пренебрежительный взгляд, после чего, казалось, потерял к ней интерес. Родригез же — она настаивала, чтобы он звал её Джесси — явно ожидала лучшего, о чём и не постеснялась тут же сообщить. Комнату она разглядывала брезгливо и недоумевающе.

— И ты живёшь в этой дыре? — протянула она недоверчиво, усаживаясь на подлокотник относительно чистого кресла и закидывая ногу на ногу. — Знаешь, красавчик, я начинаю думать, что ты либо жутко жадный, либо немного переоцениваешь свои платёжные способности. У тебя точно хватит золота, чтобы позволить себе охранника вроде меня? Этот верзила, — она небрежно кивнула в сторону Мёрдока. — Может, и за выпивку согласен работать, я не знаю, но я — дорогое удовольствие, хочу предупредить сразу.

Мёрдок бросил в её сторону холодный взгляд, но ничего не сказал, невозмутимо отпивая ещё глоток из своей фляги. Пахла фляга чем-то весьма ядрёным. Кирк закончил зажигать светильники на стенах — очаг давал слишком мало тепла, а комната успела изрядно отсыреть за века забвения — и дёрнул плечом, с досадой к ней обернувшись.

— Денег хватит, можешь об этом не беспокоиться. И поверь, когда всё будет кончено, каждый из вас получит в награду свою долю. Столько золота, сколько вы сможете унести.

Наёмники переглянулись. Джесси вопросительно подняла брови, и Мёрдок ответил ей пожатием плеч: он ни о каких горах золота в качестве награды тоже до этого момента не слышал. Затем они синхронно повернули головы к Кирку, с почти одинаково подозрительным выражением лица.

— И откуда, позволь-ка спросить, ты столько золота достанешь? Разве что, — она хмыкнула. — Разве что, у тебя тут где-то в подвале припрятана таинственная волшебная сокровищница. В чём я, уж прости, сильно сомневаюсь.

Кирк закатил глаза, опираясь бедром о высокий резной стол.

— Сокровищница есть, — произнёс он медленно, чтобы до них получше дошло. — Но не у меня. А там, куда мы направляемся.

Вот _теперь_ они наконец слушали его очень внимательно, удивительным образом настроившись на деловой лад. Джесси усмехнулась.

— Ого. Значит, ты всё-таки нанял нас с этим переростком не просто для того, чтобы покрасоваться в городе своей охраной?

— Что у тебя на уме? — Мёрдок был верен своей привычке перебивать чужие фразы.

Тогда-то Кирк и принял решение.

Потому что всё это время он не мог отделаться от мысли: что бы сказал Кощей? Если бы Кирк вот так взял и заявил, что это всё — совершенно не его проблема? Пожалуй, ничего бы не сказал: только посмотрел бы на него так… с разочарованием. И отправился бы решать эту «не его» проблему самостоятельно. Вот и всё.

Он не мог быть трусом ещё и во _второй_ раз.

А кроме того… кроме того, Кирку удалось достигнуть некоторого компромисса с собой.

Ведь на самом деле от него мало что требовалось, верно? Он вовсе не был героем. Не собирался совершать никаких героических деяний или глупо погибать в борьбе с каким-нибудь древним злом. Не намерен был сеять добро и справедливость. Или, если уж на то пошло, спасать мир. Для этого у Судьбы наверняка найдётся кто-то ещё, кто-нибудь отважный, благородный и достаточно безмозглый, чтобы на это купиться. Такие _всегда_ находятся. Он нисколько в этом не сомневался.

А его дело — маленькое. Проследить, чтобы Герой, если он объявится, не облажался по пути. И ещё…

Кирк вздохнул.

— Я хочу убить одного человека.

И, поскольку оба наёмника продолжали выжидательно на него смотреть, уточнил:

— Короля. Я хочу убить одного короля.

 

Под покровом темноты, где-то посреди необъятных просторов ночного неба, ещё один облачный лоскут поплыл в сторону общего полотна грозы.


	3. ГЛАВА II. Вор. Корона. Не Холоп.

На поле битвы, усеянном мертвецами, столкнулись двое: монах и Бог.

Небо было сплошь залито багряным, словно омытое кровью. Земля была чёрной и сырой, сплошь в сломанных мечах и копьях, с чёрными недвижными телами, раскинувшимися до самого горизонта. В чёрном был монах, и чёрные же огромные крылья простирались за спиной у Бога. Прогремел громовой раскат, сверкнула молния, и сверкнул, как молния, меч: окружённый сиянием звенящий металл и крупные драгоценные камни в рукояти. Угрюмые тени в белых перьях и деревянных бусах на краю поля выстроились в полукруг, бормоча нестройным хором заклинания на неизвестном языке.

Бог закричал, и меч, пробивая доспех, вонзился ему в грудь. Голоса шаманов наполнили разом всё сущее, и мир накрыло темнотой.

Но в этой темноте что-то продолжало пронзительно громыхать. Голоса, которые больше не принадлежали фигурам на поле, поменяли тональность, и язык стал знакомым: теперь Кирк мог распознать, что это были крики гнева. Проклятия, боевые кличи, оскорбления и кровожадные призывы наполнили неожиданно душный воздух, и Кирк побежал, чувствуя, как смерть дышит ему в затылок.

_«Долой ложного короля!»_

Он бежал к единственному виднеющемуся вдалеке светлому пятну, а темнота, грохоча, рокоча и улюлюкая, неслась за ним след-в-след, порываясь разорвать его на куски. Он знал, что если замешкается всего на мгновение — будет очень, очень плохо.

_«Свергнем самозванца!»_

Пятно оказалось щелью между затейливо украшенными резными дверями, в которую и пробивался свет.

_«Смерть чёрному отродью!»_

Кирк толкнул двери — и буквально ввалился в чьи-то просторные покои. Человек, стоявший у окна, неторопливо к нему обернулся. Будто и не происходило снаружи ничего примечательного.

— Учитель! — Кирк выпрямился, по привычке пытаясь перенять спокойствие стоявшего перед ним человека. В дверь позади него неистово колотили. — Там… Нужно бежать. Сейчас же.

Но вместо того, чтобы бежать — или хотя бы встревожиться — человек бросил ему в руки палку. Кирк едва успел поймать её перед тем, как она ударила бы его по лицу. В руках у Учителя была такая же, только длиннее.

— Нападай на меня.

Кирк разозлился. Что за игры, в такой-то ситуации?

— На это нет времени! Они…

— Нападай, если хочешь пройти. Или я нападу первым.

Голос Учителя был холодным и строгим. Кирк оглянулся через плечо, замешкавшись, ему показалось, что за дверью мелькнули знакомые рыжие волосы — и в этот момент его больно ударили концом боевого шеста по плечу. Он зашипел и схватился за место удара, где обещал нарисоваться немаленький синяк. Учитель стоял в расслабленной боевой стойке и держал свой шест так, что было ясно: спорить с ним не выйдет. Но Кирк не был бы собой, если бы не попытался.

— Это глупо! Почему сейчас? Нам просто нужно бежать!

На этот раз он успел дёрнуться, избегая нового болезненного тычка, и нырнул в сторону. Третий удар ему удалось кое-как отбить, рефлекторно выставив собственный короткий шест над головой в защитном жесте, но на этом его успехи закончились: удары сыпались один за другим, быстрее, чем он мог уклоняться, и сильнее, чем он мог попытаться блокировать. Он был слишком мал и слаб, чтобы драться на равных со взрослым мужчиной. Его худое тело швыряло из стороны в сторону по комнате, пока он, в бестолковых попытках защититься или атаковать в ответ, размахивал свои нехитрым оружием и прыгал, раздосадованный тем, каким жалким, должно быть, выглядит в глазах Учителя.

— Уже сдаёшься? Так быстро?

Кирк зло сжал палку, утирая кровь с разбитой губы и сверля человека перед ним волчьим взглядом. Покачал головой — нет, он не собирался сдаваться. Не тогда, когда Учитель спрашивал это таким пренебрежительным тоном. Он бросился вперёд, преисполненный яростной решимости, чтобы восстановить уязвлённую гордость.

Но, как бы он ни старался, он не мог нанести ни одного удара. Учитель будто предвидел каждое его движение — и оборачивал его против самого Кирка. Очередной удар отбросил Кирка к стене, и вся тяжесть мира, казалось, обрушилась на его плечи. Он судорожно пытался подняться, но просто не мог, словно придавленный гробовой плитой. В комнате стало совсем темно, рот затопило солёным, и за окном снова раздались отдалённые громовые раскаты.

Зачем он вообще сюда пришёл?.. Он должен был что-то сказать. Предупредить Учителя о чём-то. Он от кого-то бежал… или нет?

— Так ты никогда не научишься защищать себя. Вставай.

Кирк лежал. В ушах шумело. В желудке скручивалась тошнота.

— Вставай. Немедленно. Враг не будет ждать, пока ты глотаешь сопли и жалеешь себя.

В стекло с другой стороны окна ударила чёрная волна. Кирк поднял голову: Учитель возвышался над ним, огромный, как небо, как могучий каменный воин, и тусклый розоватый свет бил ему в спину так, что не разглядеть было лица.

— Это нечестно, — вырвалось у него. — Я не готов! У меня нет опыта в таких вещах. У меня нет твоей силы, чтобы делать то, что делаешь ты!

Комнату качало и трясло.

— Но у тебя есть мозг, чтобы думать, — на тёмном лице прорезалась усмешка. — Или я ошибаюсь?

Кирк сжал зубы. Голос стал ещё строже, ещё серьёзнее.

— Если не получается одним способом, просто придумай другой, Кирк. Мне ведь нет нужды объяснять тебе, что необязательно нападать в лоб? Придумай то, что сработает с _твоими_ силами. То, что сделает из твоих слабостей — твоё преимущество. Мне нужен от тебя всего один удар, для начала, и я не верю, что ты не способен даже на такую малость.

И тогда тяжесть пропала, и Кирк поднялся, крепко сжимая шест. Он _был_ способен. И сказанное действительно наконец заставило его мозги начать работать, как надо.

В конце концов, он и в самом деле полагал себя _умным._ Учитель был прав, как и всегда. Ум должен помогать ему всюду — в драках в том числе.

А потому — он кое-что прикинул и, усмехнувшись собственной идее, снова ринулся в бой.

 

Что-то будто бы коснулось его лица сквозь сон, и Кирк — ещё прежде, чем открыть глаза — резко сел на кровати, выбросив вперёд руку с зажатым в ней маленьким кинжалом. С его щеки на одеяло плавно спланировало белое чаячье перо, которое он, вероятно, и принял за подкравшегося в ночи врага. Кирк медленно выдохнул.

— Всегда спишь с ножом под подушкой в качестве талисмана?

Он повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Мёрдоком. Тот сидел на стуле напротив кровати, закинув ноги в грязных сапогах на письменный стол, и флегматично точил камнем свой короткий меч, которым успел вооружиться до отплытия. Его зелёные глаза в полумраке каюты странно мерцали, словно кошачьи; серебристый свет звёзд, льющийся в открытое окно над кроватью, задумчиво блуждал по его лицу, путаясь в бороде. Кирк тихо фыркнул, недовольный тем, что его видели в момент слабости — простыни сбились, из чего он сделал вывод, что во сне метался по постели, и уже одно это выставляло его в уязвимом свете — и закрыл окно, убирая кинжал обратно.

— Всегда. С тех пор, как пережил два покушения, решил, знаешь ли, что лишней такая подстраховка не будет, — он нахмурился. Почему он вообще что-то объяснял ему? Спит он с кинжалом или нет — это совершенно точно не его, Мёрдока, дело. — Что ты здесь забыл?

Глупый вопрос, он и сам это понял, только его задав. Мёрдок усмехнулся.

— Тебя охраняю, умник. Выполняю свою работу.

Кирк встряхнул гудящей головой, прогоняя остатки сна. Гроза, которую он слышал во сне, должно быть, уже закончилась: снаружи каюты больше не гремело, и корабль больше не норовил перевернуться вверх дном. Теперь ночь можно было бы назвать даже относительно тихой, если бы не громкий смех и пьяные песни матросов где-то неподалёку. Рубашка на Мёрдоке, как он заметил — не то чтобы он приглядывался, _конечно, нет_ — всё ещё была мокрой: во время шторма Мёрдок был на палубе.

— Где Джесси?

— Догадайся с трёх раз. Нашла себе компанию по своему уровню.

Он убрал упавшие на лицо волосы и прислушался: среди мужского смеха определённо прорезался ещё и узнаваемый женский. Кирк закатил глаза. Джесси, похоже, успела уже найти общий язык с командой — и он даже догадывался, какой _именно_ язык это был. А ведь сначала — подумать только! — капитан и экипаж были решительно против того, чтобы брать Джесси на борт, повторяя на разный лад старое доброе «женщина на корабле — к беде». К беде, точно. Ну-ну.

— Что она с ними… — он осёкся, вставая с кровати. — Нет. Забудь, даже знать не хочу. Неважно. Мы в каком-то порту, или как? Корабль не движется, похоже.

— Встали на якорь в ближайшей бухте, подлатать судно после шторма и отдохнуть.

— И надраться.

— И надраться. Это корабль контрабандистов, чего ты ждал, интересно?

Кирк не ждал ничего: он вообще не слишком любил путешествовать морем, но, к сожалению, иного пути не было. Пока он одевался, взгляд Мёрдока — под ровный скрип точильного камня — насмешливо скользил по его длинной ночной рубашке, которую Кирк носил просто в силу привычки. В самом деле, подумал Кирк. Он выкупил на время плавания себе отдельную каюту на этом корабле как раз для того, чтобы не делить своё уединение с посторонними, но вот один из этих посторонних сидит, смотрит на него, пока он спит, пялится на его кинжал и на его дурацкую сорочку. По всей видимости, к этому оставалось только привыкнуть. Хорошо было в башне, без людей и лишних глаз.

Он вышел из каюты, надеясь проветрить голову. Буря и впрямь улеглась, оставив после себя чистое небо и спокойное море. Пахло солью и ночной прохладой. Голоса матросов — и Джесси, которая, похоже, очень хорошо проводила время — доносились снизу, из кают-компании, и на палубе оставался только полудремлющий рулевой. Бухта, в которой корабль стоял, оказалась необитаемой и скалистой, и Кирк, решив, что в данный момент опасностей не предвидится, позволил своим мыслям отправиться в вольное плавание.

Сон, странный и смутный, навёл его на кое-какие размышления. Кирк придерживался непопулярного среди магов мнения, что сны — это не видения, не пророчества и не послания от каких-нибудь потусторонних сил (если, конечно, речь не шла о Балоре и ему подобных, напомнил себе Кирк). Сны — это просто сны. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что ему приснились сегодня Учитель и день переворота. Как и в том, что ему приснилась вся эта ерунда с Богом-Вороном и монахом — после того, как он зачитал посвящённые этому страницы в чужом дневнике до такой степени, что теперь без труда мог воспроизвести в памяти каждое слово и каждую беглую иллюстрацию. Но вот что конкретно пытался ему сказать его же уставший разум?..

Громкий всплеск где-то поблизости отвлёк его от размышлений. Кирк уставился на ближайшую скалу, а оттуда на него в ответ уставилась русалка. Красные волосы, вьющиеся от воды — не такие длинные, как можно было предположить, изящный зелёный хвост, фиолетовые водоросли, облепившие маленькую грудь, и трепыхающаяся у неё в когтях рыба, пойманная, видимо, в качестве позднего ужина. Русалка, точно. И на галлюцинацию она не походила.

С минуту или около того они с русалкой молча разглядывали друг друга. Потом та лихо оторвала рыбе голову зубами, проглотила её, почти не жуя, и спросила весело:

— Чего вылупился, маг? Голых баб не видал давно?

На шее у неё блестела массивная золотая цепочка с подвеской в виде звезды. Кирк почему-то бездумно зацепился за эту звезду взглядом, не считая нужным вступать в перепалку с какой-то глупой рыбиной. Не дождавшись ответа, русалка раздражённо плеснула хвостом по воде.

— Больно гордый, да? Ну, так и плыви себе мимо, корм для Ворона! Все вы заканчиваете одинаково нынче, гордые или не очень.

Кирк очнулся, нахмурившись. Откуда она знает про Ворона? Неужели вести о его возвращении успели уже распространиться среди подобной ей нечисти?

— Что тебе известно?

Но русалка только звонко рассмеялась в ответ — и одним ловким прыжком соскользнула в воду, показав на пальцах неприличный жест. Ещё один всплеск — и тёмная вода поглотила её бесследно вместе с добычей, будто и не было никакой встречи.

Кирк остался один. Он оглянулся, желая убедиться, что никто этого странного разговора — если это можно было так назвать — не слышал, но палуба по-прежнему была пуста. Рулевого с того места, где он стоял, видно не было.

Была ли вообще русалка, или он просто не до конца ещё проснулся?

Тяжёлая ладонь легла ему на плечо, горячая даже сквозь несколько слоёв одежды, будто её обладатель страдал от лихорадки. Кирк повёл плечом, пытаясь намекнуть, что он не любитель всевозможных прикосновений, но рука никуда не исчезла. Намёк либо не поняли, либо, что вероятнее, решили проигнорировать.

Впрочем… не такое уж неудобство эта рука доставляла, надо заметить. Ночь после шторма была довольно холодной, а от человека за его спиной, как уже говорилось, шло довольно много пришедшегося так кстати тепла.

— Решил охранять меня и здесь, чтобы я не бросился за борт в порыве самоубийства? Спасибо, я пока ещё в своём уме, как-нибудь постараюсь удержаться от этого соблазнительного шага самостоятельно.

Мёрдок усмехнулся в бороду.

— Что ж, рад слышать. Было бы досадно, знаешь, если бы ты не выполнил своё обещание касательно кучи золота, которую я должен получить в конце твоего маленького крестового похода.

Он убрал руку. Какая-то часть Кирка успела об этом пожалеть, но вместо руки в плечо приглашающе ткнулась бутылка. Он бросил на неё самый свой скептический взгляд.

— Старый добрый ром, — сказал Мёрдок так, как будто это всё объясняло, прислоняясь спиной к фальшборту рядом. — Взял у капитана.

Кирк взял бутылку. Отхлебнул, чувствуя, как ром обжигающей волной растекается по горлу, и вынужден был признать, что пойло и впрямь неплохое. Они молча передавали друг другу бутылку; Мёрдок, запрокинув голову, смотрел куда-то в небо, а Кирк глядел на угрюмые скалы вокруг. Звёзд было много, а вот луна так и не вышла, и воздух был наполнен почти уютной прозрачной темнотой.

— Итак, — произнёс Мёрдок через некоторое время. — Мы направляемся в Симберское Королевство.

— Да.

— И у тебя есть план.

Кирк подержал ром во рту, прежде чем проглотить. Он не мог ещё назвать себя пьяным, но мысли уже становилось выражать несколько сложнее. Плечо у Мёрдока тоже было тёплым.

— Что-то вроде того.

— Хм.

Любопытно, что Джесси его планами не интересовалась вообще, словно её это никак не касалось. У неё, правда, вечно было в глазах какое-то такое выражение, что Кирку было ясно: она уйдёт, как только перспектива наживы перестанет перевешивать скуку, которую она терпит на этой работе. Она хотела сражаться, а Кирк был слишком осторожен, чтобы влезать в драки — что не помешало ей, правда, чуть было не лишить их своей задиристостью права плыть на этом конкретном корабле. С другой стороны, Мёрдок был явно рассудительнее её. И как будто чего-то от Кирка ждал — едва ли не с первой их встречи. Кирк не знал, чего именно, но ощущение всё не проходило.

— И делиться им ты, конечно, снова не намерен? — Мёрдок повернулся к нему, просверлил его чересчур проницательным взглядом. Так, будто знал уже всё: и о Боге-Вороне, и о том, что их ждало впереди, и о Кощее, и о том, кем Кирк был раньше. — Помяни моё слово, маг, ты так однажды допрыгаешься. Ненавижу действовать вслепую, не зная карт. Слишком легко проиграть.

Кирк сделал последний глоток — до зелёных чертей напиваться не хотелось — и вернул бутылку насовсем. Мёрдок требовал раскрыть свой план, а у Кирка никакого плана в действительности даже и не было ещё — так, кое-какие соображения и наметки, не больше.

Но Учитель говорил, что главное — сохранять уверенность. Если не внутреннюю, то хотя бы внешнюю: твои люди должны думать, что у тебя всё под контролем.

Ему вновь вспомнился сегодняшний сон. Вероятно, учитывая всё, что он знал о Боге-Вороне, ему не помешала бы небольшая личная армия, если он хотел добиться своей цели. Но армию будет слишком легко заметить — и слишком дорого содержать.

Что Кирк знал точно — так это то, что они не собираются совершать какое-нибудь безумство вроде того, чтобы напасть на дворец в открытую. И, на случай, если какой-нибудь завалящий Герой так и не объявится… возможно, им могло бы кое-что пригодиться для подстраховки. Кое-что, что не так-то просто будет достать.

— Ладно, — уступил он нехотя. — Вот что. Для начала нам нужен… вор.

 

Мир, который попался ему на этот раз, был каким-то невообразимо скучным.

Всё казалось каким-то… ужасно _нормальным._ Шумные города и мирные селения, люди-люди-люди всюду, куда ни кинь взгляд, мелкая шушера вместо преступности и, в большинстве своём, неумелые остолопы вместо стражников. Ни тебе технологий, ни коварных безумных императоров с тягой к завоеванию мира, ни языческих божков, дерущихся за влияние, ни чудовищ, уничтожающих города.

И даже разрушительных машин Кощея здесь не было.

Что, признаться, вызывало некоторое подозрение, потому что сам Кощей здесь, определённо, _был._ Во всяком случае, когда-то. След точно вёл сюда, в этом ошибиться он не мог, но след этот был уже слабый и понемногу выветривался.

Что ж. По крайней мере, ещё здесь была магия. Не слишком много, не слишком мало — в пределах обычного, уж Волку было, с чем сравнить. Тропы демонов проходили здесь, между человеческими поселениями, и тропы других древних созданий, соблюдавших, по всей видимости, с людьми некий нейтралитет. Волк чуял их: одних остро и отчётливо, других — едва-едва, но чуял неизменно. Он даже слышал краем уха какие-то байки про драконов — но, похоже, тех уже давно вживую никто не видел, а жаль. Вот только — всюду ещё рыскали церковники, надутые от чванливости и раскормленные, и при слове «магия» люди начинали неистово креститься, а однажды Волк видел, как сожгли ведьму — старуху-знахарку, которая и ведьмой-то в полном смысле этого слова не была.

Странный, словом, был мир. Впрочем — не страннее многих других, где он побывал. Здесь, как и везде, нужно было всё время держаться настороже.

Приятным бонусом на время поисков были все эти вещицы, заряженные магией и хранящиеся в чужих сокровищницах, в которые так легко — почти разочаровывающе легко — было попасть. Ничего действительно стоящего, конечно, пока не встречалось, только всякая мелочь, не заслуживающая занять место в личном хранилище Волка, скатерти-самобранке, но её можно было продавать и обменивать, на деньги и прочие полезности. В качестве временного развлечения добыча этих вещиц вполне ему подходила.

А кроме того, попутно, занимаясь этой ерундой, можно было много чего узнать. Люди были охочи до разговоров, особенно, если знать к ним подход и задавать правильные вопросы. Волк это умел в совершенстве.

Он собирал слухи точно так же, как свои сокровища: сначала хватал в порыве жадности все без разбору, а потом — отсеивал лишнее, раскладывая трофеи по разным кучкам. Трофеи из «бесполезных» оказывались выброшены за ненадобностью, «толковые» занимали место в памяти и в скатерти, «интересные, но непонятные» продолжали таскаться с собой, пока не переходили в одну из двух первых категорий.

И вот теперь он мысленно разглядывал свои новые трофеи-слухи, пробираясь по сокровищнице очередного мелкого лорда из местных землевладельцев. Кощей, кровопролитием (кто бы сомневался, добавил Волк про себя ворчливо) захвативший власть в королевстве. Кощей, правящий железной рукой (и, опять-таки, кто бы _сомневался_ ). Разогнавший больше половины министров, установивший новые законы и новые налоги, про которые никто ничего толкового не мог сказать, кроме как «и раньше неплохо жили, незачем было менять». Ужесточивший устав регулярной армии и королевской гвардии. Наполнивший страну железом и разнообразными диковинками с торговых путей. Едва не поймавший (якобы) последнего (ещё более маловероятно) живого дракона. Открыто (совсем уж враки) практиковавший Самую Чёрную Магию. Кощей, пропавший бесследно несколько лет назад, то ли зверски растерзанный во время ещё одного дворцового переворота, то ли загрызенный демонами, им же самим и выпущенными, то ли трусливо бежавший в другую страну после сражения с неким подлым чернокнижником, которого Нечестивый Король (Волк поражался тому, как это словосочетание можно было произносить на полном серьёзе, заглавными буквами, но они как-то умудрялись) по глупости приблизил к себе. Там была какая-то запутанная история, в которой фигурировали «предательский пособник Дьявола», «король», «революция» и «восстановление законного права на престол», но Волку не представлялось возможным разобраться во всём этом — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не найдёт нормальный, адекватный источник информации. У него сложилось впечатление, что люди сами не были уверены, как к Кощею относиться: то ли как к захватчику, то ли как к благодетелю, но ради собственного спокойствия решили придерживаться первой версии.

Волк внимательно слушал, не промелькнёт ли в этих россказнях что-нибудь про женщину, которую бы Кощей удерживал возле себя, но от местных олухов подобных деталей было не добиться. Была королева, припоминали они смутно — в лучшем случае. И всё. Никаких описаний, никаких сплетен, никаких воспоминаний, с ней у народа связанных. Была ли она _той самой_ женщиной, откуда вообще появилась и пропала ли вместе с королём — никто не знал. Во всяком случае, добавляли болтуны уже чуть более уверенным тоном, у _нынешнего_ короля, вроде бы, спутницы жизни пока не наблюдалось.

Нынешний король был замешан, собственно, в каких-то совершенно иных тёмных историях. Например, в той, где простой народ радушно приглашали во дворец на праздничные пиры, а потом не все из ушедших туда возвращались домой. Или в той, в которой некие доверенные лица короля, о которых раньше никто не слышал, разъезжали по стране и забирали с собой во дворец каких-то отдельных людей, отбирая их по одним им известным признакам — никто из этих «счастливчиков», разумеется, не вернулся тоже. По королевству всюду рыскали солдаты, и люди смутно начинали беспокоиться. Тут и большого ума не нужно было, чтобы сообразить, что пахнет это дело довольно дурно.

Но полезно это всё было или нет? Волк не мог пока сказать этого наверняка.

А пока он думал, небольшой тайник, в котором он рылся, неожиданно оказался не таким уж и бессмысленным, как ему вначале показалось.

Взгляд вора вовремя зацепился за поблёскивающую среди золота железную корону. Конкретно так фонившую магией за версту.

 _Ага,_ подумал он. Именно так вещи обычно и начинали становиться интересными.

 

В гостинице было темно. Единственную свечу, которую им выдали, Кирк безапелляционно забрал себе, свет с улицы же в комнату почти не проникал: окно дешёвого номера выходило на стену соседнего дома. Делать было особо нечего, и досуг каждый обеспечивал себе сам: Кирк читал, устроившись за пыльным столом с книгой, купленной по пути, Мёрдок дремал, растянувшись на спине поверх одеяла на единственной имеющейся в номере кровати, а Джесси откровенно маялась скукой. Она лежала поперёк ветхого кресла, свесившись вниз головой, и занималась в основном тем, что раздражала Кирка.

— Ну и? Скоро там?

Он перевернул страницу, пытаясь не обращать на неё внимания. Она спрашивала это уже не в первый раз, всё тем же капризным тоном, а он, в отличии от Мёрдока, даже спящим притвориться не мог. Джесси издала протяжный вздох, болтая ногой. Её даже не волновало, что из-за её обтягивающего костюма то, как она расположилась на подлокотниках кресла, выглядело довольно двусмысленно. Похоже, подобные вещи вообще заботили её крайне мало.

— Слушай, чего мы вообще ждём, а?

Он поджал губы, пробегаясь по очередной строчке глазами. Джесси мешала ему сосредоточиться на написанном. Джесси — и надоедливые собственные мысли, кружившиеся вокруг него, как мухи или как маленькие пираньи.

Люди пропадают, размышлял он краем сознания, не занятым разговором. По всему королевству, и не только жители — приезжие в том числе. Как и двадцать лет назад, только сейчас масштабы пропаж были куда заметнее. Как далеко этот сумасшедший придурок там, во дворце, успел зайти? Неужели абсолютно никто из его окружения не понимал, какую силу они там собираются разбудить? Почему за этим не следил, к примеру, Совет? Или эти слепцы опять всё проморгали, занятые какой-нибудь очередной своей интригой и игрой в контроль?

— Я думал, ты профессионал. А не пятилетний ребёнок без капли терпения.

Джесси немедленно вскинулась. Резко села, спустив ноги на пол, и возмущённо на него уставилась, хлопнув по подлокотнику ладонью:

— Я профессионал, чёрт возьми, и ты отлично это знаешь! Но что, твою мать, мы здесь делаем, хотя бы это ты можешь объяснить?! Я могла бы сейчас веселиться с парнями внизу, в кабаке, знаешь ли. Но не-е-е-ет, тебе же непременно нужно, чтобы мы с верзилой торчали тут, при тебе, хотя тут ровным счётом ни беса не происходит! Я не пойму, ты что, покушения боишься какого, что ли? С тех пор, как мы вышли с корабля, ты только и делаешь, что прячешь от всех лицо и сидишь почти безвылазно в каждой подобной дыре, где мы останавливаемся. А теперь ещё и нас сидеть с тобой заставил, как чёртовых нянек. Чего ради?

Он медленно поднял на неё взгляд, более чем красноречиво свидетельствующий о его мнении касательно умственных способностей наёмницы. Чего он точно не собирался делать, так это оправдываться перед ней — или перед кем-либо другим, если уж на то пошло.

— Я жду сигнала, — произнёс он тоном, которым объясняют очевидное детям. — Который может поступить в любой момент. И когда это случится, мне нужно, чтобы вы с Мёрдоком готовы были выдвигаться. Городские власти уже заплатили нам за поимку этого вора и возвращение украденного, мы не можем его упустить.

Джесси прищурилась в полутьме.

— Поимку и возвращение, значит, — повторила она недоверчиво, скрестив руки на груди. — Мы теперь что, вроде чёртовых фараонов?

— Считай, что так, — он невозмутимо пожал плечами. И добавил после паузы: — Если, конечно, он не окажется достаточно хорош.

— А если окажется?

— Тогда, очевидно, нам придётся уходить из города. И уходить быстро. С деньгами.

Но это не слишком её успокоило. Ещё некоторое время она буравила Кирка недовольным взглядом. Затем фыркнула, видя, что он снова уткнулся в свою книжку и ничего больше объяснять не собирается. Спорить с ним вообще было довольно бессмысленной затеей, как она уже успела убедиться за время пути. А потому она встала с кресла и крадучись, как хищница на охоте, направилась к кровати, переключив своё внимание на спящего Мёрдока.

— Ладно, — пробормотала она себе под нос — достаточно громко, чтобы Кирк услышал. — Тогда я займусь этим вот твоим ручным великаном. Поспорим, что я успею привести его в _боеготовность_ за то время, пока ты тут бес знает чем страдаешь, зануда? Можешь даже присоединяться, вообще-то. Держу пари, что он…

Выяснить, однако, она этого не успела: на столе рядом с Кирком вдруг вспыхнул фиолетовым вырезанный на круглой деревянной плашке магический знак: заклинание слежения было наконец активировано.

— А вот и сигнал, — сообщил он одновременно с тем, как Мёрдок на кровати открыл глаза. Дремал тот, по всей видимости, гораздо более чутко, чем хотел показать. — Вперёд. Поймайте его.

И, видя мгновенную ухмылку Джесси, он хмуро уточнил:

— Живым.

 

Ночь обволакивала город, как шёлковая накидка, скользящая сквозь пальцы. Воздух был прозрачен и свеж, из-под обрывков облаков в небе любопытно глядела время от времени на город почти полная луна, чтобы тут же скрыться обратно. По улицам плыли, переплетаясь между собой, шлейфы запахов, с наступлением ночи только обострившихся — запахов, которые влекли за собой ночных зверей всех мастей и тех, кто на них охотился.

За Волком кто-то следил. Он понял это не по запаху и не по опыту, ему не подсказала интуиция и никакие могущественные духи не явились к нему, чтобы предупредить об опасности.

Всё было гораздо проще: преследователь всеми силами изображал из себя Шпиона с большой буквы. Что, в свою очередь, означало, что он шёл за ним чуть ли не по пятам, замотавшись в свою белую (и очень приметную) мантию по самый нос, спотыкался, весьма интеллигентно чертыхаясь вполголоса, и старательно притворялся «обыкновенным прохожим» всякий раз, как Волк недоумённо оборачивался. Прохожим, который имел обыкновение резко останавливаться посреди улицы, как вкопанный, шугаться за угол, отворачивать лицо и при любом удобном случае очень живо интересоваться чем-нибудь вроде валяющегося на земле храпящего пьяницы или собаки, тащившей в зубах что-то с ближайшей помойки. Словом, это был явно истинный и многоопытный Шпион, да.

На самом деле, Волка это даже забавляло. Преследование было настолько неумелым, что это походило на какой-то Очень Хитрый План. И Волк бы легко поверил в диверсию, призванную его отвлечь от настоящего охотника, если бы не видел этого парнишку собственными глазами, в таверне чуть раньше тем же вечером: тот сидел за дальним столиком вместе с каким-то типом и периодически на него косился, делая вид, что совершенно точно на него не пялится. В самом деле, Волк, конечно, предполагал, что когда-нибудь его заметит кто-то поумнее местных разленившихся стражников и вышлет за ним погоню после очередного удачного разграбления — но вот _это?_ Это было почти оскорбительно, учитывая его таланты.

Впрочем… возможно, какой-то план тут всё-таки наличествовал. Ведь был ещё второй тип, верно? И если Волк не слышал и не чуял его сейчас, то вариантов было два: либо он распрощался с любителем шпионских игр после таверны — либо подбирался с другой, подветренной стороны. Оба варианта представлялись одинаково возможными в данной ситуации, и Волк решил быть наготове. Не то чтобы он, правда, ждал какой-то серьёзной угрозы от этих двоих.

И ещё был этот запах. Трудноуловимый, манящий, то появляющийся на грани восприятия, то вновь растворяющийся в прочих ароматах ночи. Запах был уникален, но дробился на вполне обыденные составляющие: солнце, пыль, пот, азарт, железо. И _женщина._ За ним наблюдала какая-то лихая дамочка? Это определённо его интриговало, но пока она не решила проявить себя, это было всего лишь зыбкой вероятностью, которую следовало учитывать, но о которой не следовало задумываться слишком долго. Пока что ни угрозой, ни чем-либо ещё запах сам по себе не являлся.

В конце концов эта глупая игра в догонялки начала Волку надоедать, поскольку ничего не менялось: он петлял по улицам без особой цели, надеясь выманить из тени хоть одного из тех, кто мог за ним идти, но все они (если их, конечно, и впрямь было больше одного) чего-то будто бы ждали, и он решил не обманывать их надежды — не бродить же по городу до самого утра? Так что он, резко поменяв траекторию пути, вдруг нырнул в ближайшую щель в заборе, за которой темнел узкий дворик, и, притаившись, стал ждать сам. Всё равно ему не слишком-то нравилось чувствовать себя добычей.

Некоторое время было тихо, и никто не появлялся. Волк гадал, потеряли его преследователи или просто не решались соваться туда, где он мог устроить им засаду. Но наконец за забором под звук чересчур громкого для пустынной улицы топанья мелькнуло знакомое белое одеяние, и Волк выбросил было руку, чтобы через щель ухватить горе-шпиона за ворот, втащить его во двор и хорошенько прижать, потребовав некоторых объяснений — вот только в этот самый момент тоже раздался какой-то звук, словно кто-то прыгнул с невысокой крыши, и ещё прежде, чем он успел обернуться, к его шее был приставлен кинжал. Всё тот же дразнящий запах, сопровождавший его раньше, накрыл его целиком, приобрёл резкость и объём.

— О, извини, я, должно быть, испортила тебе свидание с твоим дружочком? — мурлыкнули ему на ухо насмешливым шёпотом.

Женщина. Разумеется, женщина — он был уверен в этом ещё с тех пор, как уловил её пряный аромат, но теперь и простора для малейших сомнений не осталось: даже сквозь свою меховую шубу он почувствовал прижимавшуюся к его спине мягкую грудь. Волк усмехнулся. Он уже не жалел, что позволил ей вот так застать его врасплох и упустил при этом того парнишку, так и прошедшего мимо его укрытия — он мимолётно ощутил окутавшее его облако растерянности. Всё-таки между сопляком в белом и этой горячей — а он уже сейчас мог сказать, что она горяча — штучкой выбор был довольно очевиден.

— Упаси меня Боже от таких дружочков! Нет, это только навязчивый поклонник, у нас с ним ничего серьёзного, клянусь. Можешь не ревновать.

Она коротко рассмеялась и надавила кинжалом сильнее. По лезвию заскользила выступившая тёмная капля, и Волк почуял, как в женщине позади него всколыхнулась жажда крови. _Занятно._ Его руки плавно нырнули под шубу, однако на полпути он передумал: ножи были хороши, но для этой дамочки хватит и когтей. Ножи были для убийства, а не для игры.

— Поболтаем?

У него, однако, были другие планы: болтать он мог и с местными чудилами. Вырваться из захвата не составило большого труда, поскольку держала она почти играючи — он ушёл от кинжала вбок, развернувшись и попутно едва не сломав ей руку. Метко — и очень больно — получил в бок носком сапога, обитым чем-то железным — и как она только умудрялась так тихо ходить, в такой-то обуви? — и вынужден был её отпустить. Теперь они стояли лицом к лицу, внимательно и оценивающе друг друга изучая. Волк хмыкнул, прекрасно её видя даже в темноте: тёмные волосы, веснушки, неплохие ножки и… скажем так, выразительные глаза. Призывно смотревшие из полурасстёгнутой мужской рубашки. Почему бы и нет, подумалось ему. Всё равно в этом мире было слишком мало подходящих развлечений.

— Встречное предложение, — он продемонстрировал ей свой оскал, пригнувшись. — Потанцуем?

Вместо ответа она перехватила кинжал поудобнее и бросилась в атаку. Вероятно, это можно было расценивать как согласие.

На танец, впрочем, это походило мало. Дралась красотка умело и грязно — точно так, как Волк любил. Её манера вести бой придавала ей сходство с плетью: она била резко и стремительно, в полную силу, и вся была гибкая, жилистая и жгучая, как крапива. И она определённо была профессионалом, поскольку метила в уязвимые точки: с первых же секунд Волк едва не словил кинжал в печень, удар ногой в солнечное сплетение, кулаком в подбородок и локтем в челюсть — и всё практически одновременно. Съездила ему в горло ребром ладони, попыталась врезать коленом между ног. Висок, нос, хребет, затылок, колени, бедро, почки — она кружила вокруг него, беспрерывно нападая и пробуя разные мишени на его теле, с порхающим в её пальцах клинком. Но — убить почему-то не пыталась, и это было заметно: он читал в её движениях желание сломать, причинить боль, вывести из равновесия и из строя, услышать, вероятно, хруст костей и пустить ему кровь — девчонка определённо знала толк, надо сказать! — но желания убить и закончить всё в один удар не было. Дикарская жестокость и упоение дракой в ней удивительным образом сочеталось с вполне себе трезвым расчётом. Любопытно.

У Волка расчёта не было. Он и без того дал девчонке некоторую фору, решив не использовать против неё свою верную _стаю_ и не превращаться самому — большей щедрости он ей предлагать не собирался. Зверь в нём рычал и скрёбся, требуя уступить ему место, и Волк его выпустил. Его человеческие пальцы обзавелись волчьими когтями. Он не думал о том, как уклоняться, блокировать или атаковать — просто делал это, ведомый чутьём, инстинктами и опытом многих его побед, и зов чужой крови звучал для него барабанным боем в ушах. Мир вокруг дробился на смазанные пятна и лихие всполохи обострившихся ощущений, и это были лучшие для него мгновения — когда можно было просто отдаться ярости и голоду, ничего общего с едой не имеющему. Когда он мог _забыть_ — о цели, о Кощее, о поисках. Быть зверем — означало, прежде всего, быть свободным. Всё, что его занимало в этот момент, находилось точно перед ним. Или — позади него, если она пыталась зайти со спины.

Это не был танец, и это не было красиво. Это была схватка двух хищников, и они оба успели изваляться в пыли, обзавестись не слишком украшающими их кровоподтёками и мелкими ранами и в целом приобрели не особенно презентабельный вид. Они не обращали на это внимания — как и на то, что их окружало. И вот последнее, естественно, было очень зря.

Когда они, сцепившись, повалились на землю, и Волк, сидя на ней сверху, пытался добраться до её открытого горла, а она неистово пиналась, кусалась и била всюду, куда только могла достать, попутно отмахиваясь от него кинжалом — тогда его вдруг накрыл появившийся будто из ниоткуда запах. Запах был мощным, оглушительным, несущим в себе такую угрозу, которую он даже в этом возбуждённом состоянии не мог игнорировать — у него встали дыбом мелкие волоски на шее, и от зверя внутри ощутился отчётливый порыв захватить контроль над телом полностью. Но среагировать Волк не успел.

Потому что в следующую же секунду, как только запах настиг его — кто-то без лишних слов с силой ударил его сзади по голове. Да так, что у него едва ли искры из глаз не посыпались. Темнота вокруг вдруг сомкнулась перед ним плотной удушливой стеной, и он упал вперёд, почувствовав напоследок, как что-то острое вонзается в бок — и соскальзывает по ребру, не причинив серьёзного вреда.

 

— Довольно.

Кирк выступил из-за плеча Мёрдока, оценивая последствия стычки. Человек в потрёпанного вида серой шубе, странноватой для царившей в Симбере оттепели, лежал в отключке, но, похоже, был ещё жив и, в целом, выглядел ещё дееспособным. У Джесси, спихнувшей его с себя, из более-менее серьёзных травм обнаружился разве что разбитый нос, и Кирк с долей брезгливости бросил ей свой платок, чтобы она утёрла лицо.

— Обязательно было валить его на меня, ты, лепрекон-переросток? — она бросила на Мёрдока испепеляющий взгляд, вставая. Из-за прижатого к носу платка её голос звучал гнусаво и ещё более ворчливо, чем обычно. — И я бы справилась сама, знаешь ли!

— Да. Только твоим заданием не было с ним играться, — Мёрдок снял с вора сумку и передал её Кирку. — И ты могла привлечь ненужное внимание.

Джесси сердито встряхнула головой, пытаясь по мере сил привести себя в порядок, пока Кирк проверял сумку на предмет наличия в ней своей приманки, которую одолжил хозяину сокровищницы для этой поимки. Приманка, к счастью, была на месте, как он и предполагал. Вор, специализирующийся на артефактах, просто не мог пройти мимо его маленькой наживки.

— Какое, к дьяволу, внимание, интересно? Что-то не вижу здесь никаких свидетелей! Да им просто глубоко посрать, что тут ночью происходит, зуб даю! Должна же я хоть как-то развлекаться, а?

Самого вора Мёрдок усадил возле ближайшего дома, оперев его спиной о стену. Обыскал — и нашёл семь спрятанных под шубой ножей разной величины: две пары боевых и тройку метательных. Кирк присел напротив, задумчиво разглядывая побеждённого. Он наблюдал за дракой достаточно долго, чтобы заметить и когти, и то, как порой вспыхивали жёлтым его глаза во тьме.

Оборотень? Кирк слышал о них краем уха, но никогда не видел вживую. Версия звучала не так уж и нелепо, учитывая, что самому Кирку доводилось видеть существ куда страннее. Взять, хотя бы, ту же русалку. Или Балора. Или… ну, словом, ему доводилось, да.

В общем-то, даже если оборотнем этот вор не являлся, он всё равно умел сразу несколько полезных вещей. Драться — определённо. Уходить от преследования — пожалуй. Чувствовать магию в артефактах — наверняка. И, собственно, красть, это было совершенно точно.

Он достал из собственной сумки нюхательную соль и сунул её тому под нос. Вор очнулся, дёрнулся на рефлексах, едва увидев лицо Кирка перед собой — и к его горлу был мгновенно приставлен меч. Он проследил взглядом от кончика меча до лица Мёрдока, без всяких слов говорившего, что с обладателем этого меча лучше не шутить, искоса глянул в сторону Джесси, стоявшую с недовольным видом справа, и наконец вернулся к Кирку.

— Итак, — сказал Кирк спокойно. — Мы тебя поймали. У тебя есть два выхода…

Но нехорошую привычку перебивать, по всей видимости, имел не только Мёрдок.

— Поймали, да ну? — вор издал самоуверенный смешок. — А с удержанием-то справишься, холоп?

Кирк тут же распрямился, поднимаясь в полный рост. Уязвлённая гордость царапнула ещё прежде, чем он успел её как следует осознать. Да как он смеет. Какой-то грязный, оборванный грабитель. Называть его так. Мысль была, на самом деле, не слишком здравой, и Кирк сам не ожидал от себя этого полузабытого возмущения — но эта привычка, как оказалось, пустила в него корни куда глубже, чем он думал.

— …как я и сказал, — произнёс он совершенно ледяным, даже _леденящим_ тоном, безотчётно расправляя плечи и презрительно глядя на него сверху вниз. — Два выхода. Первый: я отдаю тебя властям. Вместе со всеми твоими трофеями. И второй: ты соглашаешься на меня работать. Мне нужно будет кое-что украсть, как раз по твоей части.

Какое-то время вор молча, с любопытством рассматривал выражение его лица. И, должно быть, что-то было такое у Кирка в глазах, что в конце концов он поднял руки ладонями вверх, будто сдаваясь, и с усмешкой — которая взбесила Кирка ещё больше — проговорил:

— Ладно! Так и быть, признаю, ошибся. Определённо, не холоп!

Кирк чопорно поджал губы. Мёрдок с ненавязчивым таким намёком надавил мечом на чужое горло чуть сильнее, поторапливая с ответом.

— И что именно ты, позволь-ка спросить, хочешь украсть, Не-Холоп?

— Один артефакт. Всё, что тебе пока нужно знать.

Волк откинулся на стену так, словно это была спинка удобного кресла. Он начинал получать удовольствие от такого поворота. Предложение, безусловно, было интересным — особенно учитывая, что ножи у него отобрали, а драка сразу с тремя могла, и правда, вызвать ненужный переполох. От вожака — рыжий с мечом и красотка, с которой он дрался, явно подчинялись парню в капюшоне, который, судя по этой вот снобской морде, был каких-то голубых кровей, не иначе — пахло магией, чернилами и какими-то травами. И ещё этот рыжий, который пах… который, в общем, просто присутствовал, что было в его случае вполне достаточным.

Возможно, согласиться будет любопытной затеей. Он всё равно не нащупал ещё след; кто знает, вдруг эти трое приведут его к нему? Неисповедимы пути Судьбы, как говорится.

Впрочем, ответить он не успел ничего, потому что — в этот самый момент на сцене появилось новое действующее лицо. Даже два лица, если быть точным.

— Именем Совета! Вы задержаны до выяснения всех обстоятельств!

Запыхавшийся от бега парнишка в белом, тот самый, что преследовал Волка раньше, теперь стоял, перекрывая противоположный выход из двора, и демонстрировал какой-то светящийся в темноте значок, явно очень официальный. За его плечом, красноречиво положив руку на рукоять меча, стоял тот тип, что был с этим мальчишкой в таверне.

Вспыхнул начертанный мальчишкой знак — и их четверых окружила стена мерцающего серебристого света, принявшая вид решётки.

Луна довольно улыбалась с неба: ночная охота вышла удачной.


	4. ГЛАВА III. Куда Уходят Драконы или Искусство Переговоров.

— Эй, парень. Большой босс.

Кирк это проигнорировал.

— Не хочу отрывать тебя от твоего, безусловно, безумно важного занятия, которым, видимо, является в буквальном смысле считание ворон, но эти ребятки всё ещё топают за нами.

Кирк проигнорировал снова. Вместо него отреагировала Джесси, яростнее всех прихлопывающая на себе комаров.

— Что? Опять?! Всё, они окончательно меня достали! Я пойду и…

— Нет.

Она уставилась на Кирка в раздражении — что оказалось абсолютно тщетным, поскольку он шёл впереди, а тропинка была слишком узкой, чтобы она могла его обогнать. Но взгляд он, тем не менее, вполне мог вообразить, за время пути успев с лихвой её изучить.

— Почему нет, чёрт возьми?! Эти засранцы преследуют нас ещё с Таренкса, где мы подобрали этого вот лохматого!

Идущий последним Волк громко и многозначительно хмыкнул.

— Я сам подобрался, цыпа. И ты не то чтобы была против, насколько я помню. Особенно вчера ночью.

— Ха! Убого, Волчара, просто убого. Как насчёт посмотреть, кто первый доберётся до этих придурков?

— Тебе нужна будет слишком большая фора, чтобы играть со мной на равных, знаешь.

— Ах ты!..

Кирк закатил глаза. Эти брачные игры начинали порядком действовать ему на нервы.

— Вы двое. Либо заткнитесь, либо уединитесь уже, если невтерпёж, будьте так любезны: вы меня отвлекаете. И повторяю для особо одарённых: мы не будем убивать тех, кто работает на Совет Равновесия. Меньше всего нам нужны лишние проблемы.

Джесси только глухо заворчала себе под нос и с особенной злостью убила на себе очередного присосавшегося комара. Но так и не застегнула верхние пуговицы своей рубашки, чем комаров, должно быть, изрядно обрадовала.

 

Тут, пожалуй, следует сделать некоторое отступление и пояснить, почему наши доблестные герои, которых мы с вами оставили в последний раз в некотором затруднительном положении, сейчас свободно шли по лесной тропинке вместо того, чтобы влачить своё существование в тюремной камере, хотя они и были арестованы неожиданно появившимся на их пути представителем Совета.

На самом деле, всё очень просто.

У Совета Равновесия _не было_ в распоряжении тюрем. Строго говоря, они и арестовывать кого-либо официального права не имели. Совет присматривал за магами и за возмущениями в магическом поле, и присматривал тайно для обывателей.

Что означало, в свою очередь, что в действительности _задержать_ их никто не мог.

Парень знал это — и блефовал тогда, в Таренксе. Кирк оценил смелость, но не оценил глупости: на что тот рассчитывал? Совет давным-давно объявил его преступником, за компанию с его Учителем, просто потому, что Учитель Совет презирал и недолюбливал, что было, надо сказать, абсолютно взаимно. И сопляк (он отчего-то казался Кирку ужасно юным), в этой своей идиотской белой мантии, с нелепыми очками, так и норовившими соскользнуть с носа, со своим смешным значком, который всё равно не имел силы нигде, кроме закрытых магических общин — со всем этим, но без всякого стоящего оружия (кроме нескольких амулетов, действие которых Кирку слишком легко было блокировать), он полез на преступника, основав весь свой блестящий план исключительно на блефе.

Конечно, с ним был ещё его сопровождающий. Он выглядел старше и опытнее самозваного следователя, но, по всей видимости, подчинялся его приказам и стоял за его плечом так, как Мёрдок стоял за плечом Кирка. Молчал, пока маг с ним говорил о задержании и прочей нелепице. Держал руку на мече. Был одет в облегчённую кожаную броню, что стало видно, когда порыв ветра приподнял край его плаща. Словом, явно выполнял в их дуэте силовую функцию, тогда как его спутник отвечал за переговоры — что ему, похоже, тоже не слишком-то удавалось. Однако этот боец был один, а у Кирка их было двое, плюс Волк, который про Совет на тот момент (как выяснилось позже) не знал ровным счётом ничего, но был фактором неучтённым, способным присоединиться скорее к Кирку с его выгодным предложением, чем к кому-то вроде этих двоих. И был ещё сам Кирк, которому не стоило никакого труда развеять созданную светлым магом зыбкую стену: кто бы этого сопляка не тренировал, до Учителя ему явно было далековато. Стычки не вышло: Кирк просто молча двинулся в сторону перекрытого ими выхода из двора, ведя за собой весь свой немногочисленный отряд. К чести светлого, он оказался достаточно сообразителен, чтобы понять, что этот бой выиграть ему пока не светит, и отступил после краткого напряжённого обмена взглядами.

Вот только — упорства у него, как оказалось, было даже больше, чем наивности. Кирк трижды проверил отсутствие следящих заклинаний на себе и на наёмниках, но тот всё равно как-то умудрялся каждый раз их находить. Начиная с самого их отъезда из города, светлый со своим телохранителем всё время маячили где-то на грани видимости. Кирк не стал брать лошадей, поскольку не планировал ехать проторенной главной дорогой — слишком велика была вероятность наткнуться на патруль, количество солдат на каждую милю пути к столице увеличивалось в прогрессии — но и маг Совета, похоже, следовал за ним пешком, умудряясь при этом не терять его из виду. А порой и опережать: в некоторых деревнях, где Кирк брал по пути лёгкую подработку для пополнения быстро тающих денежных запасов и собирал информацию о творящейся в королевстве подозрительной активности, его уже узнавали по чужому описанию и радостно сообщали, что некий молодой человек уже его искал. А самое досадное — Кирк не мог приказать наёмникам напасть на преследователей и вывести их из строя, точно так же, как и те не могли напасть на них, если таковое намерение у них вообще имелось, конечно. Таким образом у Кирка только прибавилось головной боли.

А ещё был Волк. Который великодушно решил, что им с Кирком по пути, но не сказал ничего определённого насчёт предлагаемой Кирком сделки. Ему вернули его ножи и всё, что он украл в Таренксе — кроме, разумеется, той приманки, которая изначально принадлежала Кирку. Он был удобен тем, что обеспечивал себя — едой, деньгами и Бог знает чем ещё — самостоятельно, платы пока не требовал и травил байки, скрашивая вечера у походного костра. Но был явно себе на уме, много знал и столько же скрывал, то и дело норовил спровоцировать на драку Мёрдока (терпение которого длилось только до какого-то определённого предела), деревенских задир или встречных солдат, отпускал раздражающие шуточки относительно практически любого действия Кирка и вообще не выглядел хоть сколько-нибудь надёжным.

И ещё то, что бы там у них ни происходило с Джесси. Первые несколько дней они приглядывались друг к другу со взаимным любопытством и настороженностью, словно два равно уверенных в себе хищника, а потом, видимо, решили заключить перемирие. Кирк не знал, чем эти двое занимались в настигшее их в пути полнолуние. И не хотел знать. Ему было достаточно того, что он всю ночь их _слышал_ , хотя они и отошли от общего лагеря к бурлившей за деревьями реке. Кирк тогда встал наутро не выспавшимся, с повышенным градусом ненависти ко всему мирозданию, а эти двое, _разумеется,_ выглядели назло ему довольными и почти умиротворёнными.

Он бы спросил, за что ему всё это, но вопрос был слишком уж риторическим.

Рука Мёрдока легла ему на плечо, когда Кирк в очередной раз остановился, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в чащу леса впереди. На этот раз Кирк даже не попытался от прикосновения избавиться: всё равно бесполезно. Он уже начинал привыкать к тому, что эти вот руки-кувалды могут его в любой момент схватить, взять за плечо или не слишком церемонно отодвинуть с пути, если ситуация накалялась до серьёзной драки или прицельно летающих в воздухе предметов разной степени опасности. До последнего, правда, доходило всего пару раз, но Кирку хватило.

— Лес странный, — заметил он, не обращая внимания на возобновившуюся позади ленивую перепалку. — Что бы ты тут ни делал, делай это быстрее. Лучше здесь не задерживаться.

Кирк хмуро кивнул. Лес и впрямь был чертовски странный: тихий, какой-то неестественно пустой, словно все звери вздумали попрятаться по норам или перебраться отсюда куда подальше — невольно вспоминался скот во встречных деревнях, словно бы чем-то поголовно встревоженный. Мошкары расплодилось какое-то невиданное количество, и вся была сплошь будто взбесившаяся, но не было ни пчёл, ни муравьёв, причём не только здесь, но и в полях; и, сколько Кирк не вглядывался в кроны деревьев, он так и не смог увидеть других птиц. Кроме чёрных крупных воронов и грязно-серых ворон, которые были буквально везде, молчаливые, зловещие и неподвижные. Казалось, они наблюдали, ожидая чего-то непонятного. И это был ещё день — что же тут, интересно, творится _ночью?_

Если бы была возможность этот лес обойти — Кирк бы обошёл, пусть даже пришлось бы делать крюк. Собственно, так он и собирался поступить после того, как закончит здесь: свернуть к ближайшей деревне, взять там коней и проехать остаток пути до столицы верхом — но то, что ему было нужно, можно было найти только здесь. Если вообще возможно, в чём он уже, признаться, начал сомневаться, потому что тропа никак не желала выводить его к месту своего назначения.

Вот же упёртый старый хрыч.

Он повернулся к спорщикам, обогнув широкую спину Мёрдока, заслоняющую обзор.

— Джесси, — позвал он с некоторой долей мстительности. — У меня для тебя задание.

Она ожидаемо не испытала по этому поводу большого энтузиазма. Когда Кирк говорил таким тоном, это чаще всего означало, что задание обещает быть не слишком весёлым.

— Ну?

— Поймай мне птицу. Любую.

Выражение её лица в этот момент почти окупило его страдания по поводу всеобщей мировой несправедливости. Несколько секунд Джесси молча на него пялилась, раздумывая, видимо, насколько сильно он тронулся рассудком.

— И на кой чёрт тебе сраная птица?

— Мне нужно отправить сообщение, — он пожал плечами. — Поймай птицу, и я зачарую её, чтобы она его доставила, куда надо.

Не то чтобы у неё был выбор, если она хотела получить свою плату. Джесси прищурилась, будто собираясь что-то ещё сказать, но в итоге только абстрактно припечатала злобным ругательством, которому поаплодировал бы даже сапожник, и, ворча, отправилась на охоту за воронами. Волк успел со смехом прокомментировать её добровольную переквалификацию из наёмницы в прислугу — а потом резко замолк и вдруг, прислушавшись к чему-то, бесшумно скрылся в кустах.

Кирк вновь попытался сосредоточиться на тропе — благо, Мёрдок был, в большинстве своём, благословенно молчаливым, отвлекал куда меньше, чем эта парочка, и принялся просто спокойно набивать и раскуривать трубку, которой успел где-то обзавестись. В этом лесу Кирк был всего однажды, ещё ребёнком, и, конечно, с тех пор всё могло уже тысячу раз измениться, но он полагался не столько на свою память, сколько на чутьё. В прошлый раз — он тогда совершенно позорно заблудился — это чутьё без проблем вывело его в нужное место. К нужному человеку. Он попытался прислушаться к лесным духам и к течениям энергий, как Учитель показывал ему — здесь же, тогда же. Ничего. Магические токи путались и наталкивались друг на друга, старательно (и умело) кем-то перенаправляемые. Присутствие духов же почти не ощущалось — Кирк ловил только отдалённое эхо, бессвязный взволнованный шёпот на грани слышимости, и ничего конкретного.

Очевидно, в детстве ему здесь рады были больше, чем сейчас.

Потом за деревьями послышалась какая-то возня, затрещали ветки, и на тропинку вернулся Волк. С добычей. Добыча вырывалась и грозно сопела, путаясь ногами в собственной белой мантии. Угрозы не выкрикивала — и то хорошо. Возможно, в этом немного помог кривой нож у открытого горла.

— Холопик где-то избавился от своего усача, — сообщил Волк, почти любовно светлого встряхивая. — И пытался устроить нам засаду.

— И ему удалось.

Голос был незнакомым, и ещё прежде, чем фраза была закончена, Мёрдок резко развернулся в сторону, откуда голос доносился. Впереди, на небольшом пригорке, стоял как-то сумевший подкрасться незамеченным спутник светлого — и, натянув лук, явно целился в Кирка. Промахнуться с такого расстояния было не слишком вероятно. Кроме того, целился он так, словно прекрасно знал своё дело. Мёрдок, сжав зубами трубку, демонстративно вытащил меч из ножен, но, похоже, лучника это не впечатлило.

«Джесси выест мне мозг ложечкой своим нытьём, — подумал Кирк с досадой, морщась от нелепости ситуации. — За то, что упустила такую возможность подраться».

Он прикинул, насколько быстро Волк может метать свои «младшие» ножи. И сумеет ли Мёрдок отбить стрелу мечом, если что.

С другой стороны — возможно, это всё было даже к лучшему. Проклятье, с этой игрой в салочки точно пора было уже заканчивать — не будут же они бегать друг от друга до самого дворца?

— Итак, — он повернулся к нервно хмурившемуся пареньку, которому хватило ума перестать дёргаться в лапах у Волка. — Ты нас искал. Поздравляю, нашёл. Дальше что? Мы уже выяснили, что твоя штука с арестом попросту не работает. Какого дьявола Совету вообще от меня нужно?

К некоторому его удивлению, парень даже не подумал стушеваться под его взглядом. Довольно смело с его стороны, учитывая, что нож Волка уж точно был быстрее стрелы лучника.

— Ответь на один вопрос, — сказал он напряжённо. — С какой целью ты идёшь во дворец?

Кирк изогнул бровь. Так-так… эта беседа может оказаться не такой уж бесполезной.

— С чего ты взял, что я иду именно туда?

— В архивах Совета есть данные на тебя. Почти свежие, учитывая давность всего остального архива, знаешь. Ты точно идёшь во дворец! Там что-то происходит, и меня послали расследовать это. Я должен знать, включать ли тебя в список подозреваемых.

А вот это уже было нехорошо. Кирку совершенно не нужно было, чтобы Совет вмешивался в его дела в королевстве. Он помрачнел. И понял, что отделаться от этого парня так просто не выйдет. Его не пугала нацеленная ему в голову стрела, но его уже заранее утомляла навязчивость. И необходимость всё время оборачиваться себе за спину, чтобы убедиться, что эти двое не будут путаться у него под ногами в самый неподходящий момент.

— Ты удивишься, но я иду за тем же самым. Посмотреть, что за чертовщина там творится. У меня в этом… личный интерес.

Про убийство короля он решил деликатно умолчать. Волк тем временем, похоже, заскучал удерживать добычу просто так:

— Ну, так что, грохнем их?

Лучник натянул тетиву чуть сильнее, и Мёрдок, наблюдавший за ним, а не за переговорами, чуть пригнулся, отводя меч в сторону, будто собирался атаковать. Кирк устало потёр переносицу. Да чёрт побери. Мало ему было прочих проблем. Он уже мысленно сплетал для себя щит из вяло стелющихся вокруг энергетических токов леса — и ощутил, потянув за эти линии, что светлый тоже пытается сплести для себя нечто подобное. Не слишком, правда, умело — но хотя бы пытается. Не так уж он безнадёжен, пожалуй.

— И Совет пришлёт других на наше место, — вставил светлый немедленно. — Вы этого хотите?

— Не проблема. Перебьём всех, и перестанете лезть.

Кирк недоверчиво повернулся к Мёрдоку, сказавшему это. Вот уж от кого он не ожидал услышать подобное — скорее уж, такое мог бы предложить Волк. Который, кажется, тоже был его кровожадностью приятно удивлён, судя по ухмылке.

Напряжение в воздухе, казалось, можно было потрогать пальцами. Никто больше не шевелился. Оба наёмника — хотя Волк под это определение попадал весьма сомнительно — выглядели в точности как бойцовые псы, только и ждущие отмашки, чтобы напасть. Тетива натянулась ещё дальше, и, хотя удерживающая её рука ничуть не дрожала, было ясно, что долго в таком положении лучник не пробудет.

— Я хочу предложить союз, — проговорил парнишка отчётливо в звенящей тишине, глядя Кирку в глаза. Он тоже понимал, что зависит всё сейчас от решения только одного человека. — Нам всё равно по пути. Возьмёмся за дело вместе, затем разойдёмся. Нам не помешает твоя помощь, а тебе зачтётся сотрудничество с Советом. На будущее.

Кирк хмыкнул, всё ещё не слишком убеждённый. Светлый, видя, что он сомневается, подался вперёд, забывшись и едва не напоровшись горлом на нож самостоятельно — тут же, правда, отпрянул обратно.

— Ты ищешь здесь Чёрного Пса! И он, к твоему сведению, тоже работает на Совет! Со мной он тебя пропустит!

 _Определённо_ не безнадёжен. Не полностью, во всяком случае. Кирк ещё раз внимательно его осмотрел. Откуда он только взялся такой, этот чудила?

— Отпусти его, — сказал он Волку. И, когда тот оскалился, сверкнув глазами — не стоило труда угадать, о чём тот думает — добавил сухо: — Посмотрим, будет ли он полезен.

Это значило: всегда можно вернуться к взаимной угрозе кровопролития, если он передумает. В конце концов, лучник далеко не всегда будет держать его на прицеле. Волк усмехнулся, отлично услышав не произнесённое, и убрал нож, пожав плечами.

— Хозяин — барин, как говорится. Но я бы на твоём месте всё-таки их чикнул. По-быстрому.

Лук плавно опустился. Мёрдок выпрямился.

Откуда-то сверху, мрачная, исцарапанная и с перьями в волосах, на траву возле тропинки свалилась Джесси, удерживающая двумя руками вырывающуюся ворону, и настороженно огляделась, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Ну, и что я, вашу мать, пропустила?

Кирк вздохнул.

 

Чудила назвался Деметрио Дуббинсом, и, представляясь, уже был готов к тому взгляду, которым Кирк одарил его тут же: до «Деметрио» парень ещё явно не дорос, но на «Дуббинса» походил по всем статьям. И сам об этом, кажется, прекрасно знал, судя по покрасневшим ушам в момент представления. Он был весь какой-то нелепый, но подкупающе серьёзный и даже, пожалуй, неглупый, только будто бы с детства жил так, как мечтал жить сейчас Кирк: безвылазно сидя в какой-нибудь башне, исключительно в обществе книг. Он спотыкался, поминутно поправлял сползающие очки и, видимо, чувствовал себя в этом молчаливом лесу довольно неуютно, а ещё то и дело косился на Кирка, думая, что тот не замечает.

Лучник — которого Дуббинс представил как «сэр Артур Хаксли, мой друг и соратник» — остался на поляне, которую выбрали для привала наёмники: Кирк посчитал, что, если они повалят к нелюдимому старику всей толпой, то уж точно никогда его не найдут. Тот навесил вокруг своей хижины в чаще столько защитных и скрывающих заклинаний, что без его на то желания даже Волк с его нюхом не мог бы эту хижину отыскать. Наиболее недовольным неожиданным альянсом оказался, как ни странно, опять же, Мёрдок. Он ничего не сказал, но так прищурился, разглядывая новоявленных попутчиков, и с такой угрозой принялся, расположившись на привал, точить свой меч, что у Кирка не осталось никаких сомнений в его неодобрении. Когда он спросил, то получил в ответ только туманную фразу о том, что у Мёрдока имеются свои причины Совет недолюбливать. Что было вдвойне странно, учитывая, что Мёрдоку и знать-то ничего о Совете не полагалось, как человеку, с магией не связанному. Ничего подробнее пояснять Мёрдок не стал.

Зато тропа, как только они с Дуббинсом отошли от импровизированного лагеря на достаточное расстояние, и в самом деле перестала петлять и издеваться. Старый деревянный дом, словно бы выросший в глубине чащи сам по себе, обнаружился почти сразу. А вот стучать Дуббинсу пришлось довольно долго, прежде чем дверь с неприветливым скрипом приоткрылась.

— Ну? Чего надо? — проворчали из-за двери сварливо. — Я отошёл от дел, и Совет в курсе. Я на заслуженном, чёрт возьми, отдыхе.

— И тебе здравствуй, — проронил Кирк, прежде чем Деметрио успел ответить. — Шаман.

Дверь открылась полностью. Худощавый седой старик в холщовой рубахе и со спутанными волосами, в которые вплетены были бусины и выцветшие нити, хмуро оглядел обоих, задержавшись взглядом на лице Кирка.

— А, — только и бросил он. — Ты. Вернулся, значит, в родные края. Ну-ну.

И махнул рукой, посторонившись, чтобы они прошли в дом — словно понял, что смириться с непрошенным визитом будет куда проще, чем избавиться от него.

Лачуга была тесная и полутёмная, битком набитая каким-то то ли хламом, то ли специфическим шаманским реквизитом, и походила этим на гостевую залу в башне Кирка. Какие-то амулеты, листы бумаги, опасно кренящиеся набок книжные стопки, лосиные рога и бараний череп, деревянные и бронзовые фигурки в виде зверей или многоголовых-многолапых существ, жутковатые тряпичные куклы, которые, казалось, следили за ними точно так же, как и вороны по пути сюда, кружки, миски и котелки, тапки, прибитые к стене гвоздями, связки засушенных трав и грибов. Стены, сплошь исписанные магическими знаками разных учений.

И среди всего этого — отчётливый запах мертвечины, которым тянуло из дальней комнаты, в данный момент закрытой. Запах был старым, будто успел здесь пообвыкнуться и осесть, смешавшись с запахом готовящейся еды и травяных отваров.

Не слишком обращая внимания на гостей, шаман направился к очагу, где как раз закипал в котелке обед. По всей видимости, что-то мясное. У Дуббинса предательски забурчал желудок, и он словно бы поспешил загладить неловкость:

— Послушайте, меня зовут Деметрио Дуббинс, и Совет назначил меня расследовать ряд происшествий, связанных с подозрительной активностью в магических кругах в королевстве. Все нити ведут во дворец. Вам что-нибудь об этом известно? Любая помощь была бы…

— Ты меня не слышал? — перебил Чёрный Пёс, поворачиваясь к нему. — Я отошёл от дел, парень. Меня больше ничего из этого не интересует. Я просто старик-отшельник, который живёт в лесу и изредка балуется травничеством для приходящих сюда людей из деревни. Я не слушаю новости из столицы, не проверяю магические поля. Даже не практикую больше. Что из этого тебе не ясно?

«Ну, конечно, — подумал Кирк, прислонившись спиной к стене и скептически скрестив руки. — Не практикуешь. Но прячешь свою хибару от посторонних, что требует периодического обновления заклятий, держишь травы, которые не пригодятся для лекаря, но пригодятся для вхождения в транс, и из дальней комнаты у тебя тянет трупами. Совершенно обычный старик, _о да_ ».

Он подумал, не сказать ли этого вслух, чтобы шаман перестал держать их за идиотов. Но затем решил, что иногда даже полезно, когда тебя недооценивают. Всё равно тот не скажет им больше, чем намеревался изначально, он был хитрый и бывалый старый лис.

— И с каких пор, — продолжил тот, переведя на него взгляд. — Маги Совета ходят под ручку с чернокнижниками?

— Сказал такой же бывший чернокнижник, которого нанял Совет, — парировал Кирк ядовито, чем вызвал у Чёрного Пса мимолётную усмешку.

— Бросьте, — Дуббинс поджал губы. — Вы сами, должно быть, знаете, что обвинения, предъявленные мистеру О’Райли и его учителю были не слишком серьёзны. Это всё сейчас несущественно. Так вышло, что в рамках текущего расследования мы решили объединиться для пользы дела. Так вы не можете нам помочь?

Шаман повернулся обратно к очагу, чтобы помешать суп, будто потерял к разговору всякий интерес.

— Сказал же, что нет. Парень, я учуял твой значок и уж думал, что ты пришёл с чем-то важным для Совета. Чтобы я мог с чистой совестью послать тебя далеко и надолго, а заодно и Совет вместе с тобой. Но это? Чушь. Не моё дело. Если это всё, можете проваливать. Я не собираюсь готовить ещё и на вас, двух обалдуев.

Деметрио упрямо сжал кулаки. Взгляд у него сделался такой же упёртый, как и часом ранее, пока он убеждал Кирка согласиться на сотрудничество.

— Это и есть _важно_. Люди пропадают. И умирают. Вы понимаете это? Много людей. Вам не может быть всё равно!

Спина шамана, совершенно в его возрасте не согбенная, осталась безучастной. Тот попробовал суп и задумчиво пробормотал себе под нос что-то насчёт того, что стоит добавить соли. Кирк пристально за ним наблюдал.

Затем отлепился от стены и спросил:

— Что ты знаешь о Боге-Вороне, шаман?

Чёрный Пёс замер. И обернулся, что означало: разговор продолжается.

Как ни крути, а это был всё тот же старик, который нашёл когда-то заблудившегося в лесу мальчишку, накормил его и вернул наставнику в целости и сохранности, несмотря на всё своё ворчание по поводу глупых теряющихся детей. Некоторые люди не меняются, как бы сильно они ни стремились доказать обратное, стоит это признать.

 

Обратно к лагерю они с Деметрио возвращались в том же молчании, но на этот раз молчание было не столько недоверчивым, сколько тревожным — со стороны Дуббинса — и задумчивым — со стороны Кирка. Чёрный Пёс не сообщил лично ему почти ничего, что он и так бы не знал, за исключением того факта, что всё, описанное в дневнике со слов других шаманов, о мече и монахе — сущая правда. И того, что меч после той древней истории пропал и, похоже, нигде официально не всплывал, как и зачарованные доспехи, поглотившие значительную часть силы поверженного Бога. Но, по крайней мере, Кирк получил подтверждение тому, что в столице _действительно_ происходит именно то, чего он опасался: духи и лесные звери все как один чувствовали грядущую беду, да и к новостям из дворца, как оказалось, Пёс был не так уж и равнодушен. Теперь, зная, что это не всё не шутки Балора и не пустые россказни народа, которому только повод дай напридумывать всякой дичи, можно было составлять уже более осмысленные планы.

Кроме того, Кирк уходил не с пустыми руками. Шаман кое-что дал ему на прощание, и, хотя это было не совсем то, чего Кирку бы хотелось, приятно было иметь и такую подстраховку. Так. На всякий случай.

К некоторому его облегчению — потому что иначе текущий поход бы несколько осложнился — в лагере так никто друг друга не поубивал. Две штуки наёмников, один вор и один «сэр Артур Хаксли» по-прежнему имелись в наличии. И Мёрдок по-прежнему точил меч. Скоро, подумалось Кирку, этот меч сможет разрезать воздух, если Мёрдок продолжит в том же духе.

— Подъём, — скомандовал он, ступая на поляну. — До темноты нам надо успеть выйти из леса.

— Ты получил то, зачем пришёл? — спросил Мёрдок, убирая меч в ножны и поднимаясь.

Кирк кивнул.

— Более или менее. Но я знаю, куда дальше.

У него на примете был ещё один человек, которого он собирался навестить. Раз уж он всё равно устраивал тур ностальгии по старым, так сказать, друзьям.

 

Лорд Димитриос Амбелас не без оснований полагал, что с недавних пор у него в жизни началась особенно удачная полоса.

Не то чтобы раньше было _неудачно_ , конечно. Он умел устроиться в жизни так, чтобы даже провалы оборачивать себе на пользу. Его дед получил титул и земли, оказав в своё время несколько полезных услуг кому-то из королевской семьи в извечной борьбе за престол, и с тех пор услуги стали в их семье практически разменной валютой: даже те, кто гордился древностью своего рода, уходящего корнями едва ли не к первым поселенцам Симберы, и презрительно морщил нос, слыша об Амбеласах — даже они обращались к ним в час нужды. Услуги, которые у них просили, были самым разными: они могли предоставить людей (которые, что важно, не задают ненужных вопросов), информацию, чужие тайны, флаконы с дорогими ядами без вкуса и запаха, подставных свидетелей, экзотическое (или не слишком) оружие и тому подобное. Амбеласы были незаменимы в некоторых — особенно важных для благородных господ — вопросах, и это создавало им не только репутацию, но и определённую неприкасаемость. Даже Король-Узурпатор, с которым, в отличие от предыдущих двух королей, никак не удавалось наладить более или менее дружеские отношения, не мог ничего поделать с их укрепившимся влиянием. И в то время, как дорогой сосед ван дер Хольт, растратив большую часть семейного состояния и попутно впав у Узурпатора в немилость, оказался на грани разорения и растерял почти все свои связи — Амбелас предпочёл затаиться и переждать бурю. Он был неизменно любезным, покладистым и экономным, пока копил тузы в рукаве и приумножал наследство всеми возможными способами.

И вот тёмные времена закончились: законный (это было, честно говоря, немного спорно, но все прочие кандидаты устранились с дистанции, добровольно или не очень) король вернулся на трон, объявив амнистию для всех, кто пребывал у Узурпатора в опале, и изрядно перенервничавшие за годы железного правления дворяне вновь смогли вздохнуть свободно. Новый король был молод, эксцентричен и амбициозен, сорил деньгами из государственной казны направо и налево, закатывал роскошные балы и приватные вечеринки для тех, кто входил в круг интересных ему людей, раздавал много соблазнительных обещаний и вообще жил на широкую ногу. Словом, нравился придворным лордам и леди — да и, что уж там, народу — куда как больше своего предшественника. То, насколько кровавым вышел устроенный этим резвым юнцом переворот, в памяти народа как-то не отложилось.

А ещё он нравился лорду Амбеласу, потому что на него легко было влиять. Ослеплённого властью молодого короля достаточно было направлять ненавязчивыми советами, чтобы подтолкнуть его к нужному решению. Принцесса — так звали её лишь посвящённые — Свартжель, с которой водил знакомство ещё тот самый дед Димитриоса, находила очаровательным то, как страстно король мог загореться очередной идеей и сколько народу мог положить на алтарь своей цели.

Или _не совсем_ своей, если уж честно. Но королю этого знать было вовсе не обязательно.

Как следствие — лорд Амбелас не только процветал, но и оказывал значительную помощь делу культа. Что обещало в перспективе ещё больше власти и денег — когда их план осуществится, конечно. А до этого оставалось совсем немного времени: почти все приготовления к настоящему моменту были завершены.

Правда, до него начали в последнее время доходить какие-то смутные слухи, обещавшие некоторых проблем. В частности, его шпионы, рассеянные по королевству, докладывали, что будто бы то в одном месте, то в другом видели О’Райли, эту белобрысую занозу, не сулившую ничего хорошего своим появлением. И будто бы он привёл с собой не слишком большую, но хорошо вооружённую компанию. Амбелас, впрочем, полагал, что причин для волнений нет: он не считал, что Кирк может представлять для их планов какую-либо существенную угрозу. Вчерашний мальчишка, едва ли старше нынешнего короля, который предпочёл просто трусливо (хотя и, Димитриос признавал, весьма разумно) сбежать вместо того, чтобы попытаться дать им отпор и показать, на что он способен — без своего грозного учителя он был совершенно не опасен. Пусть он вернулся, на свой страх и риск, пусть обзавёлся охраной, пусть даже разнюхивал что-то по своим источникам — всё равно он вряд ли осмелится сунуться во дворец. А если будет настолько безумен, что всё-таки осмелится — там же ему и конец, прямо с порога. Не о чем было переживать.

Тем более, что этот О’Райли был так любезен, что явился к нему сам, да ещё и послав предварительно ворона с уведомлением о своём прибытии. Ждал, должно быть, что его встретят с фанфарами и музыкой, не иначе. Вместо этого лорд Амбелас заставил его около часа прождать в холле замка, пока он якобы разбирался с делами, и даже не встал, приветствуя его, когда тот зашёл в его рабочий кабинет.

— Мистер О’Райли, — улыбнулся он, заметив, как тот сощурился от этого обращения. Неужто думал, что здесь ещё кто-то будет обращаться к нему по-старому? Те времена давно уже прошли, и лучше бы ему это понять поскорее. — Рад вас видеть в добром здравии, после всех этих лет. Как вам Эйранд? Прошу, присаживайтесь.

— Чудесная страна, — отозвался тот колко, располагаясь в кресле напротив стола. — Такое благолепие повсюду. Вам стоит самому туда съездить, знаете, чтобы оценить, — и, не давая Димитриосу времени для дальнейшего обмена любезностями, скучным тоном уточнил: — Я к вам по делу, лорд Амбелас.

Димитриос отметил про себя, что почти всех своих спутников, кроме одного — высоченного рыжего наёмника — О’Райли оставил где-то в городе, вероятно, в гостинице, где он поселился. С его стороны приходить сюда с таким малым количеством охраны было весьма самонадеянно; должно быть, мальчишка всё ещё не знал, кто, помимо короля, поспособствовал его изгнанию. Поспособствовал бы его смерти, если бы обстоятельства сложились не в его пользу.

— О? И по какому же?

О’Райли умудрялся сидеть в кресле для посетителей так, словно восседал на троне — Амбеласа всегда это в нём забавляло. С царственным видом тот протянул ему сложенный вдвое лист бумаги.

— Я наслышан о вашей обширной коллекции любопытных вещиц, Димитриос. Возможно, вот эта вещь могла бы там отыскаться?

Он развернул лист: на нём обнаружился цветной рисунок меча, довольно точно выполненный. Меч как меч, только с драгоценными камнями в рукояти.

— Что ж, вещь и в самом деле любопытная, — признал он, поправляя очки на носу. — И она действительно находилась в нашей семейной коллекции когда-то — но уже давно была продана.

— Кому?

— Боюсь, я не в праве разглашать эти сведения, мистер О’Райли.

Его посетитель недовольно побарабанил по подлокотнику пальцами, размышляя. Димитриос думал, что тот примется настаивать, однако он неожиданно переменил тему:

— Хорошо. Как насчёт другой информации? Помимо этой вещи, я ищу ещё кое-что. Доспехи, — он сделал паузу. — Вполне определённые. По моим сведениям, им по меньшей мере два века, они были разбросаны по частям по разным концам королевства когда-то и они связаны с некой легендой. Слышали о Кутхе, Димитриос?

Так-так… а у мальчишки, оказывается, неплохие источники. Каковы шансы, что он узнал об этом случайно именно сейчас, в это самое время, когда час Возрождения был уже так близок? Лорд Амбелас неторопливо обдумал то, стоит ли убрать его гостя прямо сейчас, приказав солдатам расправиться с единственным его охранником и послав наёмных убийц к остальным.

Но затем ему пришла в голову одна идея.

— Хмм. А знаете, у меня может быть то, что вас интересует, — он сплёл руки на столе в замок, насмешливо глядя поверх своих пальцев на человека напротив. — Я как раз недавно собрал наконец полный комплект доспехов, подходящих под ваше описание. Но позвольте один несколько неделикатный вопрос, чем вы собираетесь расплатиться, если намерены их купить?

О’Райли собирался было что-то сказать — что-то весьма едкое, судя по его лицу — но Димитриос только улыбнулся ещё дружелюбнее и прервал его плавным жестом:

— Давайте не будем сейчас рассуждать о ваших финансовых возможностях, мой друг, я слишком уважаю вас для подобного унизительного разговора. Просто предположим, что эти возможности, скажем так, сейчас не совсем на высоте. Но я собираюсь предложить вам нечто поинтереснее, чем тривиальная оплата золотом.

Он убедился, что его готовы выслушать, и усмехнулся.

— Добудьте для меня кое-что, мистер О’Райли. И тогда мы поговорим об обмене.

А про себя подумал: зря, ох и зря не сиделось этому колдовскому выкормышу в своём Дувилене. Глядишь, и целее бы был.

 

Воларум, думал Кирк. Что это вообще за штука, интересно, и почему она вдруг понадобилась этому змею Амбеласу так срочно? И, что важнее, почему он сам не мог её достать, учитывая все его ресурсы?

Была у него, конечно, насчёт последнего одна неприятная мысль. В частности, о том, что Амбелас готовил с этим какую-то подставу. И потому Кирк был настороже — благо, наёмникам напоминать об этом не было нужды: они хорошо чувствовали опасность. Даже Дуббинс, старавшийся шагать с ним рядом — компания Джесси и Волка ему не слишком нравилась — был начеку и спотыкался меньше обычного.

Пещеры, по которым они пробирались, тоже доверия не внушали. Тёмные низкие коридоры, уходившие под землю всё глубже и глубже с каждым поворотом и ветвящиеся бесконечным лабиринтом, сами по себе были местом не слишком приятным для пребывания, а уж тонны сплошного камня над головой и вовсе не внушали спокойствия. Драконья Гора, несмотря на всю свою древность и монументальность, вообще вызывала какое-то странное ощущение ненадёжности, словно в любой момент грозила сдвинуться места. Поговаривали, что если смотреть на неё издали в ясный солнечный день очень пристально и очень долго, можно заметить, как гора _дышит_ — и здесь, внизу, это отчего-то не казалось больше обыкновенными пьяными байками. Не упоминая уже о том, что стены в коридорах во многих местах лабиринта были услужливо исписаны какими-то предупреждениями на незнакомом и, вероятно, древнем языке; в схематичных рисунках, сопровождающих скачущий по стенам текст, угадывались обычные для подобных таинственных мест послания: кровь, смерть, какое-то монстровидное зло, которое таится где-то и которое то ли уничтожило множество людей в прошлом, то ли собиралось это сделать в будущем. В общем, такой довольно очевидный посыл, что экскурсии тут проводить не слишком желательно.

Возможно, стоило бы просто надавить на Амбеласа с его чёртовыми секретами. Взять с собой всех троих вместо одного Мёрдока и позволить им как следует Амбеласа прижать — прямо там же, в его пижонском кабинете с выставленными напоказ рыцарскими доспехами и столом из красного дерева. И напомнить заодно о том, кто Кирк такой, показать то, что он забрал тогда с собой, покидая страну, и что нёс теперь обратно в обыкновенной дорожной сумке. Напомнить, что он не какой-то там _мистер_. Но у Амбеласа было слишком много солдат, и это могло бы обернуться лишними неприятностями, а кроме того, Амбелас мог быть в дальнейшем ему полезен — так что пришлось тащиться в эти подземелья и снова тратить время на какую-то ерунду. Время, которого, как Кирк подозревал, у них и без того было не слишком много в запасе.

Он даже не подозревал, насколько близок был к истине в этой мысли.

— Твой телохранитель как будто собирается меня убить, — пропыхтел Дуббинс возле его плеча, пока они спускались по обкрошившимся от времени каменным ступенькам.

Кирк обернулся и поймал идущего позади Мёрдока на характерном взгляде, направленном на шею светлого. Взгляд, говоривший, что он неторопливо так примеривается, как бы эту шею поудачнее сломать. Кирк посмотрел чуть дальше — и поймал точно такой же взгляд сэра Хаксли, направленный уже на него.

— Ага, — он хмыкнул и повернул голову обратно, чтобы не свернуть ненароком шею на спуске. — А твой собирается убить меня. Можешь считать, что это уравнивает наши шансы.

Что, разумеется, было и близко не так. Кирк бы поставил на Мёрдока в этом гипотетическом соревновании-поединке. Дуббинс продолжал пыхтеть, но не отставал. На стенах по обе стороны лестницы чадили заботливо оставленные кем-то факелы.

— Ты доверяешь им? — спросил он вдруг.

— Кому ещё?

Похоже, когда тот начинал нервничать, то становился болтливым. Это стоило учесть. Честно говоря, Кирк вообще не понимал, на кой чёрт светлый с ними попёрся и прихватил заодно своего чопорного дружка. Не то чтобы от них двоих была какая-то существенная польза — но светлый оказался ужасно настойчивым.

— Людям, которых ты нанял. Я хочу сказать — они явно отпетые бандиты.

Кирк закатил глаза.

— Поэтому я их и нанял, гений. И нет: я не идиот, чтобы доверять людям.

Он увидел, как Волк, идущий первым, остановился, что означало, что он что-то учуял впереди. Спуск заканчивался там, где он стоял.

— Я доверяю их здравому смыслу и жажде наживы, — пояснил Кирк недоумевающему Дуббинсу и протиснулся мимо него по проходу дальше, чтобы нагнать Волка. Потом не выдержал, повернулся и заметил: — Ты неправильно это делаешь.

— Что делаю?

— Плетёшь чёртов щит.

Рядом с Волком обнаружилась узкая арка, ведущая в грот. Кирк вопросительно мотнул головой в сторону арки, и Волк сказал:

— Один человек и одна птица. Один труп. И… _что-то_ ещё.

Всего один? Это было… странно. Кирк почти ожидал, что их здесь будут дожидаться не меньше двух дюжин хорошо обученных воинов, охраняющих нужную Амбеласу вещь. Значит, подвох таился в чём-то другом. Или, возможно, чутьё Волка было не таким уж и хорошим.

— Что-то? — переспросил он, хмурясь.

Волк пожал плечами и вынул из-под шубы два боевых ножа, ухмыляясь. Глаза его вспыхнули янтарём в полумраке.

— Вот и проверим, а?

Но из грота их присутствие, похоже, уже обнаружили, потому что оттуда раздался голос:

— Проходите, проходите, я вас ждал! Кассиус сказал, что вы придёте!

Кирк переглянулся с остальными, которые как раз подтянулись к ним. Он пытался закончить свой собственный невидимый щит, но что-то непонятное творилось здесь, внизу, с потоками энергии: магия вокруг него словно утекала куда-то, как вода сквозь решето. Щит получился сырым и нестабильным, так и норовил распасться от первого же удара — прямо как у неумехи Дуббинса, что было весьма неприятно. Странный низкий гул разнёсся по пещере, будто кто-то наверху, в недрах Драконьей Горы, ударил в огромных размеров барабан. Определённо, всё это было нехорошо, но — один человек?..

Они вошли в грот друг за другом, почти сразу рассредоточившись тесным полукругом, словно стая на охоте. Грот, оказавшийся довольно просторным, содержал ещё больше угрожающих надписей и выразительных иллюстраций, чтобы у посетителей пещеры уж точно не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, насколько она Зловещая. В самом центре, на возвышении возле чего-то, что больше всего походило на какой-то крестообразный алтарь, стоял низенький лысоватый человечек в чёрной рясе и с вороном на плече. Он улыбался, кося глазами в разные стороны — будто пытался посмотреть сразу на каждого из вошедших — и вид имел, в целом, довольно радостный и слегка безумный. Или не слегка: образ эдак ненавязчиво дополнял труп, распятый на этом самом алтаре.

А ещё было то самое _что-то._ Что-то зыбкое, неопределённое, мутным поблёскиванием стелющееся вдоль стен в тенях под факелами.

— Добро пожаловать! — человек развёл руками, приветствуя их. — Меня зовут Элиаш Гавранек, и сегодня вы — мои многоуважаемые гости! — затем пещерное эхо разнесло по зале его невнятное бормотание: — Ты прав, Кассиус. Это хороший улов. Должно быть, их послала сегодня сама судьба… Люди, оборотни, маги — и даже белая ворона!..

Кассиуса, к которому он обращался, нигде не было видно, но птица на его плече, когда он сказал это, согласно каркнула, встопорщив перья.

— Ну да, — подала голос Джесси, со всем возможным недоверием разглядывая странную парочку. — Серьёзно? Ты разговариваешь с этим пернатым чучелом?

Ворон каркнул снова. Улыбка человечка мгновенно увяла.

— Кассиус — не пернатое чучело! — воскликнул он крайне возмущённо. — Кассиус — мудрый и всевидящий, и был подарен мне самим Богом! И это _он_ разговаривает со мной!

 _Ага,_ подумали они все одновременно. Птица, разговаривающая с человеком — тут всё было предельно ясно даже для Дуббинса, который, как Кирк заметил, опять достал свой дурацкий значок.

«Нет, — застонал Кирк мысленно, в то же время пытаясь отыскать взглядом то, за чем они пришли. — Давай только без этих глупостей, светлый. Неужели я не могу прожить без чужой глупости хотя бы один день? Неужели я много прошу?»

Оказалось, что много.

— Именем Совета, — начал Дуббинс напряжённо, пока Хаксли молча брал лук на изготовку. — Вы обвиняетесь по подозрению в проведении запрещённых магических ритуалов, включающих в себя жертвоприношение ценой человеческой жизни, а также…

Пещеру едва ощутимо встряхнуло — с потолка посыпалась каменная крошка. Снова пронёсся сверху донизу тот гулкий удар. Улыбка торжествующе вернулась на лицо безумца.

— Вам крайне повезло, дамы и господа! Вы не только станете свидетелями, можно сказать, настоящего исторического события, но и послужите делу возрождения единственного Истинного Бога!

И в тот же момент, когда Волк, успевший подобраться к фанатику со спины, бросился на него в прыжке, вокруг алтаря вспыхнула кровавым светом начертанная вокруг него печать, активировав мощнейшее защитное поле. Врезавшийся в это поле Волк вызвал такой резонанс, что отбросило не только его, но и всех остальных. Элиаш, оставшийся внутри поля нетронутым, захохотал и принялся на каком-то щёлкающем языке произносить то ли заклинание, то ли молитву.

Кирк выругался. Складывать печати и заклятия в этом месте было так сложно даже для него, что он решил уже, будто распространяется это на всех магов — но тому явно как-то удалось обойти это ограничение.

— Воларум! — крикнул Кирк, вскакивая и указывая на алтарь. — Эту штука там, торчит в мертвяке!

И правда: Амбелас сказал, что воларум — металл, а металла здесь не было, похоже, больше нигде. Кроме, собственно, необычайно тёмного лезвия без какой-либо рукояти, торчавшего у трупа ровно посередине груди. Поднявшиеся на ноги наёмники похватались за оружие; Мёрдок привычным движением отодвинул Кирка, как командующего, себе за спину. В поле врезался метательный нож Джесси — и, отскочив, вернулся к ней под тем же углом, едва не убив её саму. Пещера вздрогнула третий раз, и это уже точно складывалось в некую опасную тенденцию. Каменная крошка, сыплющаяся сверху, на этот раз была уже крупнее.

— Узрите же мощь, которую дарует мне Бог! Узрите же настоящую магию, вы, жалкие шарлатаны! — вдохновенно вещал Элиаш, прежде чем вновь затянуть свою абракадабру, и его птица исступлённо каркала с ним в унисон.

Он вскинул руки, и мерцающие тени, льнущие к стенам и потолку, хлынули к ним. В первые мгновения это был просто ураганный поток плотного воздуха, во второй раз сбивший их с ног и смётший их к стене, как огромная метла — щит Кирка разбился вдребезги, и, интуитивно избегая перспективы быть придавленным налетевшим на него тяжеленным Мёрдоком, он болезненно ударился плечом. И сразу за этим теневые смерчи отпрянули — чтобы вобрать в себя камни и булыжники со всего грота и наброситься с новой силой. Приходилось уворачиваться на пределе возможностей, и, тем не менее, избежать удавалось далеко не каждого столкновения с очередным камнем. Один оцарапал Кирку висок, другой едва не перебил трахею, а ещё были удары по ногам и по рёбрам, ничего приятного из себя не представляющие. Едва разбирая перед собой дорогу и отмахиваясь слабыми разрядами магии, тут же почти без толку падавшими с пальцев в никуда, Кирк под громкую ругань Джесси и рычание Волка попытался проделать себе путь к отступлению через ту же арку, через которую они пришли — пролетевший над его головой огненный шар врезался в порог залы, и проход вспыхнул ослепительно-ярким пламенем.

Ох. Ну, замечательно. Просто _великолепно_.

— О, господин маг, куда же вы собрались? Вы же самая настоящая белая ворона — знаете, какая это сейчас ценность? Я не могу позволить вам уйти, нет-нет-нет. Вы послужите моему Богу самым что ни на есть непосредственным образом!

Кирк ощутил, как та же сила, что поднимала в воздух все эти груды камней, неумолимо поволокла его к алтарю, и попытался хоть за что-нибудь уцепиться по пути, обдирая ногти в кровь об крошившиеся под давлением этой силы уступы. Огненные шары трескуче слетали с правой руки Элиаша один за другим, заставляя Кирка с отборной бранью отскакивать от них — как раз в том же направлении, куда его тащили, и то, что он понимал это, не помогало ему хоть как-то сопротивляться.

Да что за бред, в самом деле! Какого чёрта. Какого дьявола вообще. Кирк решил, что ублюдок Амбелас заплатит за такие шуточки, и заплатит серьёзно. Наверняка эта пиявка и предупредила своего чокнутого дружка об их визите, не иначе: верить, что тому и впрямь поведала их секрет какая-то идиотская птица, он всё ещё отказывался. Должно же было у него оставаться хотя бы право на здравомыслие во всей этой ерунде.

Пещера тряслась уже беспрерывно, с увеличивающейся с каждой минутой частотой. Грохот стоял страшный. Пламя факелов неравномерно вспыхивало и металось.

Кто-то крепко поймал его за руку — конечно, Мёрдок. Кирк поморщился от боли в предплечье — чем сильнее Мёрдок держал, тем свирепее воздушная петля его отталкивала. Рука, казалось, вот-вот начнёт издавать жалобный треск. Зато булыжники вокруг них начали летать гораздо менее интенсивно и не с такой бешеной скоростью. Хорошо: значит, всё-таки концентрация этого чокнутого была не так уж и хороша.

Откуда вообще, интересно, у какого-то свихнувшегося фанатика такая сила? Этот вопрос не давал Кирку покоя. Для того, чтобы вытворять нечто подобное, требовалось недюжинное количество энергии и долгие годы тренировок. Он не слышал ни о каком Элиаше Гавранеке, пока жил здесь, в этой стране, и его Учитель не слышал о нём тоже — а Учитель старался быть в курсе более-менее всех стоящих магов королевства. И потом — даже хорошо обученному магу с неплохими талантами нужно было для такого вот шоу подключиться к какому-нибудь мощному источнику. Кирк знал один такой источник, к примеру. Но тот находился далековато отсюда и подключиться к нему мог далеко не всякий: требовались некоторые… дополнительные атрибуты.

Что за источник был сокрыт здесь, в горе? Сосредоточившись достаточно сильно, Кирк мог почувствовать движение магических течений вокруг: без сомнений, шли они сверху. Стекались в этот грот, закручивались вокруг Элиаша, находившегося в центре невидимой воронки… или, вернее, не совсем вокруг него. Кирк на минуту отключился от происходящего — от боли в руке, от камней, от грохота, от пляшущего света огней и завываний фанатика — и, закрыв глаза, проследил за направлением потока энергии. Действительно: центр воронки находился не в самом Элиаше, тот просто стоял рядом. С алтарём. Или, ещё точнее, рядом с трупом, в котором торчало лезвие из, судя по всему, воларума — по этому лезвию, как по громоотводу, и проходила вся эта гигантская, чудовищная волна магии, большая часть которой уходила в алтарь, буквально впитывавший её, как губка, и лишь очень малая частица отдавалась непосредственно в Элиаша, выплёскиваясь через него наружу.

Он открыл глаза. Рука уже едва чувствовалась. Их с Мёрдоком мотало туда-сюда: земля под ногами ходила ходуном. Элиаш что-то крикнул, и к ним стремительно слетел ворон, с пронзительным клёкотом напавший на наёмника.

— Отпускай! — крикнул Кирк, пытаясь перекрыть шум. — Хотя нет: сначала дай мне оружие, потом отпускай!

На мгновение он столкнулся с Мёрдоком взглядом, в котором прочёл вопрос.

— Я знаю, что делаю! — огрызнулся он раздражённо, потому что на это, чёрт побери, не было времени. — Ну!

В свободную руку ему легло тяжёлое древко секиры — иногда казалось, что Мёрдок с Джесси на пару приобретают новое оружие почти в каждом большом городе, в котором они бывали по пути, и секира появилась совсем недавно. Кирк едва успел за неё ухватиться, и в следующее мгновение Мёрдок, отмахивающийся мечом от стремившегося выклевать ему глаза ворона, отпустил его — и Кирка потащило дальше, с удвоенной силой.

Он успел только сделать замах, когда оказался возле Элиаша, беспрепятственно проникнув вместе с захватившей его петлёй в пределы поля. Ещё один огненный шар — и вспышка, на мгновение ослепившая Кирка, отсоединила лезвие от древка, едва его не расплавив. Инерция отбросила Кирка на алтарь — он ударился затылком. Перед глазами помутнело. В недрах горы какой-то оглохший музыкант ещё раз ударил в свой жуткий барабан. Булыжники, падавшие от тряски с потолка, сами по себе начали напоминать небольшую гору. Алтарь, как выяснилось, имел форму не креста, но расправившей крылья птицы.

 

_«Куда уходят драконы?»_

Он был ещё ребёнком, когда спросил это у Учителя. Ему тогда попалась старая книга сказок, и он внимательно изучил её всю, но особенное внимание уделил тем сказкам, в которых содержались драконы. Всем известно, что дракон делает лучше любую историю, так что ради них Кирк готов был терпеть сопровождающих их бесполезных принцесс и глупых удачливых рыцарей.

«Я хочу сказать, — продолжил он под вопросительным взглядом. — Это ведь не просто выдумка. Они были взаправду, не так ли? Когда-то давно. Ты сам мне говорил, что сказки не появляются просто так. Так куда уходят драконы, если сейчас их нигде нет? Их не могли всех поубивать, я думаю».

Учитель пожал плечами. Он лично считал драконов не более чем большими злобными ящерицами, которые имеют склонность к пожиранию людей и бессмысленному накоплению золота — что Кирк полагал несколько несправедливым, но спорить не решался, чтобы тот не счёл его глупым ребёнком.

«Кто знает? Некоторые, вестимо, умирают. Или уходят в другие миры. А некоторые, как говорят, самые большие и древние, такие, которым нет больше места в нашем меняющемся мире, возможно…»

 

— _…превращаются в камень_ , — пробормотал Кирк вслух, стряхивая несвоевременно нахлынувшую дурноту.

Он помотал головой, приходя в себя. Похоже, что отрубился он не слишком надолго, поскольку бой вокруг всё ещё кипел. Если можно было, конечно, назвать «боем» попытки наёмников и представителей Совета защититься от возобновившегося буйства каменных смерчей. Кассиус уже снова сидел на плече хозяина.

— Не волнуйтесь, господин маг, — как раз говорил тот, движением пальцев поднимая в воздух два каменных кинжала. — Вам почти не будет больно. Видите ли, предыдущая белая ворона, как видите, уже почти исчерпала себя, и для того, чтобы алтарь продолжал напитываться силой, необходима свежая кровь. Вы должны гордиться тем, что принимаете участие в Его Возрождении.

Кирк чувствовал себя слабым: магия по-прежнему не давалась в руки, а тело ощущалось совершенно разбитым. Должно быть, он ударился сильнее, чем ему казалось, потому что в затылке теперь пульсировала острая боль. Он поднял голову: потолок грозил вот-вот обвалиться. Он опять услышал этот гул, который не выходил у него из головы.

— Это сердце, — произнёс он хрипло, поражённый внезапной догадкой. — Это его чёртово _сердце_ , не так ли? Драконья Гора, похожая на, мать его, огромного спящего дракона. Вся эта магия. Как я сразу не понял?..

— Ве-е-ерно, — отозвался Элиаш нараспев, покачивая кинжалами, и улыбнулся. — Кассиус видит суть вещей. Он сказал мне, что это за место. Такой источник живой магии, как этот, точно окажется полезным нашему Владыке, подумал я. И оказался прав.

Кирк уставился на него. В голове всё ещё было мутно, и он не мог до конца поверить в то, что это всё происходит на самом деле. Так вообще бывает? Проклятье, вот только драконов размером с сучью гору им не хватало!

— Ты разбудишь его, — он попытался как можно незаметнее нащупать хоть что-нибудь возле себя, чем можно будет защититься, когда разговоры закончатся. — И мы все умрём под завалами, когда эта _штука_ просто чуток шевельнётся, ты ведь в курсе?

Упоминать о том, что «штука», скорее всего — если она и правда живая — разнесёт в самом лучшем случае половину королевства при одном только взлёте, он не стал. Это, право, были такие мелочи. Элиаш наклонился над ним — вместе с кинжалами.

— Смерть не имеет значения для Бога-Ворона! Он возродится — и возродит своего верного слугу. Всех своих верных слуг. Его мощи не будет границ, и мир покорится своему забытому создателю!

Пальцы Кирка сомкнулись на обломанном древке секиры.

— А теперь… вам тоже пришло время умереть во славу Его.

Кинжалы полетели в него, и Кирк машинально, на одном рефлексе выставил вперёд руку, отбивая древком кинжалы в сторону. Он не стал дожидаться, пока Элиаш усилием воли поднимет их снова. Словно наяву он услышал знакомый строгий голос: _«Вставай»._

Кирк рывком вскочил на ноги, сбросив с себя мешающий плащ и поудобнее перехватив импровизированную палку в обе руки. Без лезвия секира обезглавленная секира вполне походила на боевой шест, так почему бы и нет. Его голова всё ещё кружилась и посылала вспышки боли, его тошнило, и дрожащий мир вызывал неприятную резь в глазах — но всё это было неважно. Элиаш безумно ухмыльнулся; ураган камней разом прекратился, издав напоследок ещё один ужасающий грохот, и силовое поле вокруг них вспыхнуло ярче, раздвинув свои границы чуть дальше. Кинжалы повторно взмыли в воздух.

— Ну что же вы, — проговорил Элиаш почти расстроенно. — Зачем сопротивляться? Вам всё равно не избежать своей судьбы. Смиритесь.

Ворон вспорхнул с его плеча — и Кирк, совершив молниеносное движение, мстительно ткнул в несносную птицу древком, с размаху ударяя её об защитное поле. Послышался хруст и захлебнувшееся на половине звука последнее «кар-р».

Вещего мудрого ворона оказалось слишком просто убить.

— Нет, — отозвался Кирк презрительно. — Я так не думаю.

Элиаш душераздирающе завопил, будто у него убили не птицу, а как минимум лучшего друга. Теперь вся магия, направляемая раньше наружу, направилась к нему, обволакивая его дополнительным щитом. Он кинулся на Кирка, полный ярости — вся его напускная вежливость слетела с него в один миг.

— Как ты посмел!!! Кассиус был Его подарком! Я убью тебя, я удавлю тебя собственными руками во славу моего Бога! Ничтожество! Как ты посмел!..

Кирк боялся, что забыл, как драться, за все эти годы. Он предпочитал не лезть в драку всё это время, потому что проще было разрешить дело или магией, или деньгами, или нанять тех, кто будет сражаться за тебя. Он сидел в своей башне в Дувилене, выбираясь в город исключительно по делам, не называл своего имени, не позволял себе слишком сильно напиваться в тавернах и кабаках, старался решать все проблемы ещё до их возникновения. И опасался, что такая жизнь размягчит его, превратит в тюфяка, не способного защитить себя без магии — Учитель всегда говорил, что это позорит любого мага. Любого человека вообще — не уметь постоять за себя.

Но он не забыл. Он всё помнил прекрасно, как его разум, так и его тело. Он помнил, куда бить, как бить, с какой силой. Как нужно делать шаги — почти танцуя, плавно, вовремя перебрасывая вес с одной ноги на другую, чтобы суметь извернуться от удара почти из любой позиции. Как обыкновенная палка может стать и щитом, и мечом, и верным соратником, как она может плясать в умелых пальцах. Как нужно слушать чужие движения, чтобы уметь их предугадывать. Как можно сражаться в ограниченном тесном пространстве. Как стараться сохранять равновесие, если пол так и норовит уйти из-под ног. Как можно побеждать.

Он вспоминал всё это заново — и это, чёрт возьми, было просто дьявольски _хорошо._ Несмотря даже на то, что Элиашу его удары вреда почти не причиняли, соскальзывая с его щита — ему нравилось уже одно то, что после всех этих дней тряски в седле на лошади и сидения в гостиничных номерах его тело двигалось _как надо._

А кроме того, ему и не требовалось попасть. Только отвлечь его внимание.

Потому что в тот самый момент, когда Элиаш потерял бдительность и повёлся на его ложный манёвр, Кирк оттолкнулся древком от пола — и сделал отчаянное сальто назад, приземляясь по другую сторону алтаря. И сразу же, в очередной раз отбив летевшие в него кинжалы, крепко схватился рукой за лезвие в груди трупа.

— НЕ СМЕЙ!

Он упёрся ногой в алтарь — и резко дёрнул, не обращая внимания на боль в ладони. Лезвие поддалось на удивление легко, и он вытащил его из тела. Элиаш завизжал, топая ногами.

Поток магии, льющийся сверху, иссяк. Печать погасла.

Тряска прекратилась.

Тогда Кирк посмотрел беснующемуся фанатику в лицо, и тот на мгновение замер, прежде чем броситься на него снова.

Лезвие из воларума вышло у него с другой стороны горла.

— Передавай привет своему Богу, — процедил Кирк желчно, и с отвращением отбросил лезвие подальше.

Он огляделся.

Все его спутники были тут. Живые и, кажется, более-менее способные выбраться из проклятого подземелья на своих двоих. Или с чьей-нибудь помощью. Уже неплохой итог.

Он подумал, что они, вероятно, могли бы уйти. Если бы очень сильно постарались пробиться сквозь камнепад и огненную стену, что, в принципе, не было невозможным — особенно для кого-то вроде Волка. Но они были тут, сражались вместе с ним — и все теперь смотрели на него. Он не стал произносить никаких речей: этого дерьма с него хватило на сегодня и в чужом исполнении.

— Что дальше? — спросил Мёрдок, когда он спустился, опираясь на ту же палку.

Кирк зловеще усмехнулся, сверкнув глазами не хуже рядового оборотня.

— А дальше, — сказал он, сжимая древко. — Мы получим кое-какие ответы.

 

Искать нужные Кирку ответы Джесси понравилось. Когда он был в таком настроении, работа, которую он поручал им с Волком и Мёрдоком, несла в себе гораздо меньше ограничений — и, соответственно, развлечься в процессе её выполнения было куда сподручней, чем когда Кирк возвращался в режим чрезмерной, на взгляд Джесси, осторожности.

Не обошлось, конечно, и без задержек по пути. Сначала им нужно было перевязать раны, отдохнуть и восстановиться. Придумать новый план. Утрясти некоторые внутренние разногласия в команде — например, между Кирком и Волком, когда последний после того, как они выбрались из тех пещер, вдруг припёр их нанимателя к стенке, рыча ему в лицо что-то про то, у кого означенный наниматель научился так драться. Манера, говорил он, уж больно знакомая была для него. Джесси, откровенно говоря, не слишком понимала, почему это вообще важно, потому что, кто бы Кирка ни учил, справился он с этим просто отлично — а ведь кто бы мог подумать, верно? Этот книжный червь ещё никогда свои навыки в бою до этого не демонстрировал, но оказалось, что он даже не слабак — просто скрытный параноик, который прячет козыри даже от тех, кто на него работает. Никакого ответа тогда Волк, конечно, всё равно не получил, можно было и не надеяться: Кирк только морду кирпичом скорчил, как он умел, и сказал, что не его это дело. Ну, ещё бы: Джесси вот лично нисколько не сомневалась, что Кирк скорее удавится, чем расскажет хоть что-нибудь о себе и, тем более, о своём прошлом.

Ещё были разногласия между Кирком и этим Дуббинсом, который теперь таскался за ними, как привязанный, вместе с этим своим бесплатным усатым приложением. Парнишка, вообще-то, даже забавный был, ушами занятно краснел и смущался очень уж легко, когда Джесси рассказывала что-нибудь интересное из своей богатой на приключения — в том числе и постельные — жизни, ему только таблички «девственник» не хватало на лоб для полной очевидности. Джесси задумывалась иногда, не показать ли мальчику преимущества нормального общения с женщинами, а то почти жаль его было временами. Но иногда он становился занудой похлеще Кирка и из забавного мальчишки превращался в занозу: к примеру, почему-то план, включавший в себя взлом с проникновением и целенаправленные убийства в процессе, ему пришёлся поперёк горла. Как будто этот Амбелас — или как там его звали — не пытался убить их первым, послав их к этому двинутому фанатику в лапы за каким-то дурацким мечом без рукояти.

Но, в общем-то, ни этого мага Совета, ни его скучного сопровождающего никто с собой особенно и не звал. Ему предложили остаться в разбитом за городом лагере, но его не устроило и это: чувствовалось, что в Совете (чем бы он ни был, потому что даже здесь из Кирка не вытянуть было почти ни слова) пацану нечасто удавалось выбраться на настоящие боевые задания. Джесси, к слову, вообще удивлена была, что из пещеры тот выполз живым и даже довольно бодрым: видать, и у него имелись какие-то свои секретики. Так что — в итоге очкарик пошёл с ними. Его усатая дуэнья, упорно называвшая Джесси «леди» — тоже.

И вот потом — потом было весело. Оказалось, что замок самоуверенного говнюка охранялся достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы предотвратить вторжение вражеской армии — но не достаточно для того, чтобы предотвратить вторжение пяти человек, один из которых очень кстати умел, как выяснилось, временно наколдовывать для себя невидимость. У Волка были семь его ножей и его когти, у Мёрдока были его меч и новенький боевой топор, у усатой (и талантливо меткой) дуэньи был его лук, у Кирка были его магия, его желчь и, так и быть, лезвие из воларума. Которым, он, правда, так и не воспользовался. У Джесси была она сама и куча оружия. У блондинистого девственника было… ну, что бы там у него ни было, оно явно работало.

Дальше был только разговор Кирка и того сучьего сына, который их подставил. Джесси этого разговора не слышала, но поняла, что тот был коротким и напряжённым. Она застала уже самый конец их беседы — когда она добралась до кабинета, страсти там, похоже, накалились уже не на шутку: Кирк, обойдя стол, держал прилизанного лорда за шиворот и что-то тихо шипел ему в лицо, белый от бешенства, а тот только издевательски улыбался. Сзади Джесси в это время раздались неспешные шаги. Затем рука лорда потянулась к броши в виде птицы на его воротнике. Вкрадчивая рыжая тень одним прыжком скользнула мимо Джесси, как тигр на задних лапах. Один плавный взмах меча — и тело лорда перестало быть одним цельным куском. Голова покатилась по полу, пачкая кровью пижонский ковёр с вышивкой. Вся история.

Ну, или — ладно, не совсем вся. Ещё было копание Кирка в бумажках погибшего, которые тот вёл при жизни, как оказалось, весьма дотошно. Собственно, там-то он и нашёл что-то, что заставило его помрачнеть ещё больше, чертыхнуться и приказать сжечь кабинет вместе с его мёртвым владельцем, пока не прибыло подкрепление из числа солдат. Труп, кстати, звался Димитриосом, и подошедшему Дуббинсу Джесси немедленно указала на это более чем забавное совпадение, спросив, не его ли это злобный двойник, потом полюбовалась глазами разного цвета, безучастно смотревшими на неё с отрезанной головы, и поменяла свою версию на тайного брата Кирка и Дуббинса, потерянного во младенчестве. Ни тот, ни другой юмора не оценили и посмотрели на неё, как на больную — впрочем, у этих двоих с юмором вообще было туговато, так что Джесси оставалось их только послать туда, где солнце не светит.

Разумеется, потом им пришлось срочно покидать город, но Джесси считала, что они легко отделались. Не подохли под завалами в пещере, получили какую-то важную для дальнейшего продвижения информацию, немного размялись во время этого вторжения, да ещё и неплохо поживились после, особенно Волк, который нашёл среди сокровищ этого Амбеласа кучу каких-то полезных для себя штуковин. Джесси вообще нравилось в Волке то, что он вполне разделял её принципы: если хочется сделать — делай, хочется что-то заполучить — бери. Это значительно упрощало жизнь, надо сказать.

А вот остальные её спутники жизнь себе вечно только усложняли. И если троих из них она понять ещё могла, то Мёрдок — чёртова неприступная крепость, чтоб его бесы побрали — оставался для неё загадкой похлеще Кирка. На ближайшем после истории с Амбеласом привале, не выдержав любопытства, она подсела за ужином к Мёрдоку.

— Ладно, — сказала она, пихая локтем его в бок. — Я должна наконец спросить. Что, чёрт возьми, с тобой не так?

Он молча поднял брови, взглянув на неё, и даже не подумал отложить жареное мясо, от которого отрывал зубами куски. Вот ведь сноб. Она продолжила:

— Я имею в виду, я ещё могу придумать оправдания для всех прочих унылых придурков. Блонди и его нянька слишком правильные и парятся о каких-то там законах и прочих нудных вещах. Кирк, наверное, как родился с этой кислой рожей, так до сих пор с ней и ходит, и других выражений морды просто не знает. И даже, бес его раздери, Волк, — она поморщилась. — Даже он страдает по какой-то своей бабе, хотя казалось бы — вот уж кто не парится над подобной чушью. Но ты-то? Нормальный же вроде мужик. Или у тебя тоже какая-нибудь баба, трагическое тёмное прошлое и неразрешимые проблемы с совестью?

Она заметила, как его внимательный взгляд, словно по привычке, скользнул к сидевшему по другую сторону костра Кирку. Закатила глаза. Ну да. Что же ещё-то.

— Ох, забудь, — махнула рукой она. — Всё с тобой ясно. При таком начальстве особо не…

И тут она сама напрочь забыла, что вообще хотела сказать.

Потому что в этот момент где-то на севере что-то полыхнуло. Столб синего света с мечущимися в нём чёрными молниями взвился в небо, надвое разрезая далёкий горизонт, и скрылся где-то за облаками. Тревожное его сияние, мгновенно окрасившее всё вокруг в сумеречные тона, отпечаталось на обратной стороне век, посылая по телу мурашки и ощущение какой-то неминуемой беды.

Будто кто-то постучал ей из её же могилы.

Несколько минут никто возле костра не двигался, наблюдая за постепенно угасающим светом. Потом Мёрдок с досадой сплюнул на траву и повернулся к ней.

— Ещё какие-то вопросы остались? — поинтересовался он саркастически.

И Джесси вдруг поняла, что именно туда, в сторону этой странной вспышки, которая вопила всем её инстинктам о скорой смерти, они и шли всё это время.

_Бог-Ворон проснулся._


	5. ГЛАВА IV. Вопросы и Ответы.

Кое-что не давало Кирку покоя.

То есть — да, причин для того, чтобы не спать по ночам, у него вообще имелось _достаточно._ Например, недавняя жутко странная вспышка в той стороне, где находилась столица королевства — слишком близко от их нынешнего местоположения. Зловещий огненный купол, появившийся сразу же после вспышки и не только накрывший, как казалось издали, всю столицу, но и явно быстро разрастающийся вширь. Огромной силы резонанс в магическом поле, вызванный этими двумя явлениями. Отчётливо уловимая паника среди духов полей и рек. Общее нехорошее предчувствие касательно цели их миссии: если до этого момента Кирк ещё надеялся успеть во дворец до того, как весь этот хаос с пробуждением древнего Бога по-настоящему начнётся — то теперь всё шло к тому, что в столице их ждёт сплошное, мать его, веселье.

Или вот, к примеру, то, что после этой вот пресловутой вспышки его команда (что, в основном, касалось Джесси, но она протестовала громче всех) как-то резко преисполнилась сомнений относительно того, что им нужно именно туда, куда они направлялись. И это они ещё не знали про Кутха — кроме Дуббинса, которому на удивление хватало ума держать язык за зубами. Конечно, Кирк сказал, что у него есть план. Конечно, их всё равно не слишком это успокоило, поскольку шагать в неизвестность не хотелось никому.

Или, скажем, Волк. Который после того случая в пещере вдруг начал как-то с подозрением к нему присматриваться. И будто даже _принюхиваться._ И задавать некоторые странные вопросы вкрадчивым тоном убийцы — вроде того, кто учил его драться, кто учил его магии, откуда взялась та памятная вещица в его сумке, которую он подбросил тогда в сокровищницу, и зачем лично Кирк идёт во дворец. То, что ничто из этого его не касалось, Волка в качестве ответа не устраивало.

Или вот эти двое из Совета. Дуббинс был ещё сравнительно ничего — оказалось, что он даже смыслит что-то в целительной магии, хотя и не особо много, и может залечить самые критичные ранения быстрее, чем они могли бы зажить сами; но этот Хаксли был настоящей тёмной лошадкой. Мало говорил — едва ли не меньше, чем немногословный Мёрдок — и в основном с Дуббинсом, приказы, соответственно, тоже слушал только от своего спутника, если тот не передавал командование Кирку, мало спал, много о чём-то размышлял, всегда сидел с абсолютно прямой спиной и почти беспрерывно за Кирком наблюдал. Кирку, признаться, вообще начинало казаться, что за ним следят едва ли не все его попутчики, каждый по каким-то своим соображениям. Кроме, пожалуй, Джесси, которая явно считала, что следить за ним — слишком много чести. Да что им всем от него нужно, интересно?

Но _кое-что_ занимало его ум по другой, менее бытовой причине.

Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, он снова видел перед собой Драконью Гору. Её необычный силуэт, ощетинившийся в небо гребнем из неровных скал, силуэт, в котором можно было отчётливо выделить голову, тело, свёрнутый хвост, выступающие крылья и, при желании, лапы. Колоссальное количество магии, в ней сосредоточенное — воларум, через который вся эта магия проходила в алтарь, нагрелся до той температуры, при которой обычный металл уже начал плавиться, но почему-то боли при прикосновении к нему Кирк не испытал: должно быть, магия же всю боль и поглотила. Порез от лезвия не успел даже закровоточить — ожог был моментальный. Кирк заметил его уже позже, перевязывая руку, и магией Дуббинса ожог не устранялся.

Неужели это и в самом деле был _дракон?_ Он до сих пор не мог в это полностью поверить. Мысль о драконе размером с целую гору — драконе, обратившемся в камень много веков назад — по непонятной причине будоражила его воображение. Сколько таких окаменевших драконов, ставших частью ландшафта, разбросано ещё было по миру? И неужели эти создания когда-то и впрямь были такими огромными?

А что делали те из них, что поменьше и помоложе? Смерть, уход в иные миры, летаргия длиной в вечность. Существовали ли _ещё_ какие-нибудь варианты?

И он всё прокручивал в голове тот момент, когда схватился за лезвие, на мгновение подключившись к энергетической воронке. Он не успел ничего осознать тогда, слишком занятый желанием покончить с безумцем как можно скорее, не дать ему похоронить их всех под завалами и просто выжить. Но потом, когда всё было кончено и гора осталась на месте — по-прежнему неподвижная и успокаивающе каменная — тогда он получил возможность задуматься о том, что он в тот момент увидел.

А увидел он тени. Тень расправившего крылья огромного ворона, наблюдавшего за ним из тьмы голодными красными глазами — за спиной атаковавшего его фанатика. Тень волка, скалящего зубы — у ног, собственно, Волка, что неожиданностью не стало для Кирка ни в коей мере. Колеблющуюся светлую тень на стене возле Дуббинса — человеческую, но ясно различимую в магическом свете. И… тень Мёрдока. Чем бы она ни была. Мгновения оказалось слишком мало, чтобы её разглядеть как следует, но форма у неё была… странная. Мягко говоря. Не упоминая уже о сияющей поверх тени не знакомой ему печати.

Теперь он смотрел на Мёрдока и думал: _кто ты такой?_

А потом он смотрел на него ещё раз, к примеру, когда тот без рубашки, нисколько не боясь подхватить воспаление лёгких, — весна в Симбере была неприветливо-холодной — рубил дрова для костра. Или ловил рыбу в реке, соорудив себе удочку. Или дрался в каком-нибудь попутном кабаке. Или просто курил свою трубку возле огня, сидя с Кирком рядом. И каким-то образом вопросы в голове у Кирка сменялись на куда более насущные и куда менее здравые.

И ещё его как-то почти беспричинно начала раздражать Джесси. В общем-то, даже не начала, а успешно продолжала, но особенно хорошо удавалось ей это в те моменты, когда она ничего для этого не делала и даже с Кирком не говорила. То есть — когда она крутилась вокруг Мёрдока, хотя могла бы уже крутиться вокруг, к примеру, того же Волка. Или Дуббинса. Или даже Хаксли. Благо, вариантов теперь, когда компания их увеличилась в размерах, было больше, чем в начале пути — только цепляться к Мёрдоку, по всей видимости, было для неё интереснее. Кирк раз за разом наблюдал за никогда не надоедавшим ей спектаклем — заскучав, она (зачастую — на пару с Волком) пыталась вывести Мёрдока из себя, и если ей это удавалось — только удваивала усердия.

Причины такого внимания с её стороны объяснялись вполне прозаически. Кирк иногда натыкался на них, на эти «причины», сам того не желая. Первый раз — ночью, ещё до того, как к ним прибился Дуббинс: Кирк тогда проснулся среди ночи во время очередной стоянки, заслышав подозрительный шорох в кустах, пошёл поверить — и, разумеется, застал этих двоих именно в тот момент, когда Джесси с похотливой ухмылкой лапала Мёрдока сквозь штаны за яйца, а тот держал её за шею и что-то тихо, с угрозой рычал ей в лицо. Кирк предпочёл в тот раз не смотреть, чем всё закончится, и ушёл обратно спать, сплюнув от злости. И потом тот случай, когда они неожиданно наткнулись в предгорьях на горячие источники и наконец смогли нормально вымыться после недельной тряски на лошадях. Тогда было ещё проще: Кирк искал максимально уединённый уголок, чтобы хотя бы раз ополоснуться можно было вне чужих взглядов — и, _конечно же,_ место в итоге оказалось далеко не таким уединённым, как он предполагал, потому что там уже был Мёрдок. Вместе с Джесси, которая недвусмысленно к нему льнула. Кирк даже не знал, что его раздосадовало больше: это — или тот факт, что пялился он, прежде чем негодующе развернуться и уйти, совсем не на загорелую грудь Джесси. Зато с тех пор он знал, что веснушки у Мёрдока _не только_ на лице. Он понятия не имел, правда, на кой чёрт ему это знание далось — в совместном пути оно вообще никак не помогало. Даже наоборот.

Так что, признаться, он был почти даже рад тому, что по мере того, как они приближались к столице, времени на подобные мысли оставалось всё меньше — особенно после возникновения этого купола. Скоро их путешествие должно было подойти к концу, и Кирк не знал, что по этому поводу чувствовал: если бы его спросили, что он собирается делать _после_ , он бы не смог ответить.

Можно ли убить короля, по пути как-то отмахнувшись от жуткого языческого божества, задумавшего, вероятно, месть всему человечеству, выжить, а потом просто уйти восвояси? Или — тут он начинал задумываться глубже — даже не уйти, а остаться и получить кое-что, что причиталось ему по праву?

Он не знал. И догадывался, что ответ ему придётся выяснять, скорее всего, исключительно опытным путём.

Хорошо бы ещё не ценой своей жизни.

 

— Вы должны мне помочь!

Одно интересное свойство человеческой натуры никак не уставало Кирка поражать: желание упорно не замечать надвигающейся катастрофы, надеясь, что если вести себя как обычно, то беда как-нибудь передумает и обойдёт стороной. Он нисколько не сомневался, что вчерашний столб синего света и красно-рыжий купол над Сенбургом видно было едва ли не с самых дальних окраин королевства, и очень навряд ли хоть где-то это могло считаться хорошим знаком. Он полагал, что дороги с самого утра начнут заполнять беженцы и просто те, кто решит перебраться подальше от центра страны, а деревни и города опустеют минимум наполовину. Но ничего подобного не произошло: вот они сидели в дешёвой забегаловке, в одном из ближайших к Сенбургу селений, а люди вокруг как ни в чём не бывало пили своё дрянное пиво, делились новостями и свежими сплетнями, работали. Жили своей обычной жизнью. Им подали почти сносный завтрак, а теперь вот какая-то женщина — похоже, сельская сумасшедшая, судя по отсутствию какой-либо реакции на её причитания среди других ранних посетителей трактира — клещом вцепилась в Хаксли и с дикими глазами умоляла его в чём-то ей помочь. По всей видимости, его она сочла наиболее заслуживающей доверия личностью из всей компании, что было как раз неудивительно. Удивительно было то, что Хаксли не стряхнул её руки, а спокойно поставил на стол кружку с пивом и спросил:

— Что у вас случилось, мадам?

— Что, очередной блохастый комок шерсти застрял там, куда не должен был залезать, и ты не можешь его снять? — встрял Волк, уплетавший свою утреннюю порцию мяса. — Нашла дураков. Больше не купимся.

Больше — это потому что один раз, когда им предлагали в одной из деревень работу, всё-таки купились. Кирк иногда брался в попутных поселениях за дополнительный заработок, потому как деньги лишними не бывали: выставлял своих наёмников на какие-нибудь подпольные (или даже вполне легальные) бои, продавал кое-какие рецепты или, в крайнем случае, цеплял на лицо бороду из пакли и притворялся бродячим колдуном в тех местах, где за его услуги могли заплатить, а не гнать взашей с вилами и факелами. Пару раз даже провёл ритуал экзорцизма, прикинувшись священником. Один раз одолжил в аренду Мёрдока, когда в городе на стройке потребовался кто-то очень сильный для устранения возникшей в процессе чрезвычайной ситуации, и один раз один не очень умный тип попытался заплатить ему за аренду Джессики на ночь — и Кирк подумывал согласиться, просто чтобы посмотреть, каким именно способом та решит с «арендатором» разделаться, но тому прилетело по яйцам от неё быстрее, чем он смог ответить. С появлением в компании Волка дело несколько осложнилось тем, что он поначалу уходил в одиночку охотиться и грабить, если грабить было где, и стало несколько труднее уходить от стражи — потом Кирк стал посылать с ним Джесси для надёжности, потому что так приносимой им добычи было в два раза больше. А потом к ним присоединились Дуббинс с Хаксли, и началось… ну, _это._ Стремление помочь всем, кто был достаточно доверчив, чтобы просить об этом у незнакомцев: застрявшие где-то коты, разбежавшиеся на выпасе козы или овцы, упавший в колодец ребёнок, сцепившиеся в драке чьи-то пьяные мужья — казалось, в них видели каких-то универсальных спасателей. За того самого кота, дурниной орущего на шпиле часовни, конечно, только эти двое и взялись. И, конечно, денег за это им никто не заплатил. Волк, пошедший тогда с ними из любопытства, помогать не стал.

— Мой сын пропал! Его похитили демоны!

— Ого! Многообещающее, прямо-таки захватывающее начало, — неугомонный Волк поморщился под фырканье занятой пивом Джесси. — Расскажешь нам как-нибудь эту блестящую историю. В месяце «когда нам будет не плевать».

Женщина на него даже не взглянула. Вся её надежда была обращена на Хаксли, выглядевшего наиболее представительно в её глазах, и на прислушивавшегося к ней Дуббинса рядом с ним.

— Пожалуйста! Никто меня здесь не слушает, но я знаю, что мой мальчик не просто убежал! Он не болен и не фантазирует, он слышит голоса демонов, и эти демоны забрали его с собой! Его нужно разыскать!

Она вдруг упала на колени возле стола и разрыдалась, спрятав лицо в подоле юбки. Кирк, который, как и Мёрдок, ел молча и не вмешивался, притворяясь, что никак к этому балагану не причастен, цинично отметил про себя, что спектакль ей удался на славу: слёзы как последний аргумент были поданы очень вовремя.

— Мой бедный мальчик! Моё дитя! Неужели старой женщине никто не поможет?! Неужели он так и погибнет?!

— Дерьмо случается, — злорадно подключилась Джесси, которой мешали наслаждаться едой.

— Спиногрызы гибнут, — добавил Волк, и они с Джесси хлопнули друг друга по ладоням. — Ничего не поделать.

С противоположной стороны стола им достались два одинаково укоризненных взгляда. Хаксли встал из-за стола, помог женщине подняться и отвёл её в сторону.

— Прошу вас, мадам, успокойтесь и расскажите толком, что случилось. Мы постараемся разобраться.

Джесси снова фыркнула. Дуббинс перегнулся через стол и громким шёпотом обратился на полном серьёзе к Кирку:

— Но это и _правда_ могут быть демоны! Кому знать, как не тебе!

— Или эта курица просто не умеет следить за собственным ребёнком, что гораздо вероятнее.

— Ты ведь изгонял их. Демонов, то есть.

— Один раз это была просто лихорадка, и ты помогал мне её лечить. Второй раз — мелкий бес, с которым было очень просто договориться, — Кирк откинулся на спинку стула и насмешливо взглянул на него из-под капюшона. — В любом случае, не втягивай меня в это. Ты прекрасно справишься и сам, вперёд, если тебе больше нечем заняться.

Дуббинс ещё немного побуравил его сердитым взглядом, а затем покачал головой и тоже встал, чтобы присоединиться к Хаксли. С завтраком наконец можно было покончить спокойно.

— Да не обращайте на неё внимания, — повернулся к ним какой-то доброжелательный круглолицый пьянчуга за соседним столиком. — Она тронутая немного, да и сынок её тоже, вечно говорят про какие-то голоса в голове, про демонов, фей и прочую чушь, и он у неё постоянно убегает, так она ко всем пристаёт с поисками. Вот недавно к нам на постоялый двор торговец один заселился, кучу всяких диковинок привёз на продажу — ну, вы знаете этот народ, лишь бы карман набить — так она и к нему приходила, представляете?

— Неужели? — Волк вдруг весь обратился в интерес. — А что, этот твой торговец, он ещё здесь?

— А то как же. В столицу, вроде, ехал, но решил повременить пока, покуда там… ну, штука эта странная висит в небе. Осел теперь тут, со всем своим товаром.

Волк и Джесси многозначительно переглянулись. Очевидно, для них это прозвучало как приглашение.

Ладонь Кирка звучно встретилась с лицом.

 

Отчасти Деметрио был даже согласен с Кирком в том, что трудно было придумать более неподходящее время для того, чтобы заниматься такими вот благородными, но несколько замедляющими их путешествие делами. Их миссия была слишком важна, чтобы отвлекаться, это он понимал.

Но разве это было бы правильно — оставлять плачущую женщину в беде? У неё не больше было никого, к кому она могла бы обратиться, и она попросила именно их с сэром Артуром. Что за дело ей было до этого купола над Сенбургом, до Бога-Ворона, до их миссии, если у неё пропало единственное дитя? Это Деметрио тоже понимал, и потому бросить её не мог. Это было бы просто… просто неправильно.

Конечно, Кирк считал это глупостью, как и его наёмники. Они почти всё, что Деметрио делал, считали глупостью, и он не собирался им ничего доказывать или переубеждать их, зная, что всё равно ничего бы этим не добился. Они были бандитами (все, кроме Кирка), и этим всё сказано: делали, что хотели, думали только о себе и о своих желаниях, ни во что не ставили закон и ни о каком спасении души и не помышляли. Они не были несчастны или травмированы, не были озлоблены, не были вынуждены ступить на этот тёмный путь ради выживания или что-то ещё. Они выбрали его сами и были этим вполне довольны.

А Деметрио выбрал тот путь, который обязывал его помогать людям, и не собирался никому этот выбор объяснять. Это было просто тем, что составляло его суть. Тем, что делало его собой.

Он до сих пор не знал, что ему следует думать и испытывать по поводу недавнего своего участия в налёте на поместье некого лорда Амбеласа. С одной стороны, то, сколько трупов наёмники оставили за собой в процессе, — отрезанная голова лорда приводила его в содрогание каждый раз, как он вспоминал о ней — вызывало у него отвращение и ужас, и он должен был, по идее, как-то им помешать. Или хотя бы не идти в замок вместе с ними, сделать вид, что он не имеет к этому никакого отношения и что он не знает, чем они собираются во время налёта заняться и какими методами будут получать желаемые Кирком ответы. А с другой — разве это бы помогло? Разве притворство хоть когда-нибудь что-то решало? И разве он мог хоть как-то остановить этих людей, которые запросто ворвались в полный вооружённых людей замок и убили его владельца? Когда они жаждали драки и мести — и, тем более, когда они жаждали обе эти вещи сразу — то не слушали слов, да и плана более действенного Деметрио предложить не мог. Он, конечно, пытался как-то уменьшить количество жертв по мере сил, однако не слишком в этом преуспел: когда вопрос стоял «либо мы их — либо они нас», ответ у наёмников был довольно однозначный, и не то чтобы Деметрио мог их за это винить. Кроме того, он подозревал, что откажись он участвовать в этом — и Кирк бы потом уехал из города без него: он и так никогда их с сэром Артуром в дороге не ждал и вообще вёл себя так, как будто между ними не существовало никакого соглашения о сотрудничестве, а Деметрио просто таскался за ним следом по собственному капризу. А так он чувствовал даже… в некотором роде гордость, которой чувствовать, наверное, не должен был. За то, что он был хоть как-то полезен: во время своего ученичества, только недавно законченного, ему ни разу не доводилось участвовать в настоящем бою. Применять навыки, полученные в дружеских спаррингах с другими такими же учениками, на реальных врагах оказалось неожиданно увлекательно. Ну, _почти что_ увлекательно, как он себе говорил.

И Кирк… он не знал, как к нему вообще относиться. Кирк был странным — и понятным в то же время. Он был умён, сдержан и язвителен, хорошо разбирался в магии — очевидно, гораздо лучше его самого — и каким-то образом был способен управляться с бандой из трёх отъявленных головорезов. И Деметрио он нравился: тот был вряд ли намного его старше, но уже сейчас походил на такого человека, каким Деметрио мог бы однажды стать. Пожалуй, он мог бы даже кое-чему у него поучиться. Но вот моральный компас был у него… так сказать, несколько сомнительный. Он не убивал сам, за исключением случая с тем фанатиком, но не делал почти ничего, чтобы остановить от убийства своих подчинённых, не грабил, но, опять-таки, не препятствовал своему вору шарить в чужих домах, карманах и хранилищах. Лгал, если ему было нужно, и был убийственно честным, даже если это совершенно не нужно было окружающим. И никогда, казалось, не делал ничего просто так, без какого-либо скрытого мотива или двойного дна. Не раз Деметрио задумывался, зачем _на самом деле_ Кирк идёт во дворец и какие цели он во всей этой кампании преследует.

Но, в общем, всё это было не так уж и важно. Как бы то ни было, они шли туда, куда шли, и столица была уже совсем близко. Что-то ждало их там, что-то ужасно нехорошее, Деметрио в этом не сомневался.

А пока он ходил по деревне и по ближайшим окрестностям, разыскивая на пару с сэром Артуром не знакомого ему потерявшегося ребёнка. И старался не смотреть слишком часто на север, где предостерегающе тлела огненная стена.

Мальчика нигде не было. Они втроём с матерью звали его по имени, заглядывали в каждый уголок и обошли вдоль и поперёк всё селение, что, надо сказать, не заняло много времени. Ни в самой деревне, ни у реки его не обнаружилось. Деметрио решился в некотором роде смухлевать: у него было опасение, что чем дольше он будет с этим возиться, тем больше вероятность, что Кирк и тут двинется дальше без него. Не то чтобы это было большой катастрофой, конечно, но приятного тоже мало — учитывая, что Кирк и дороги, и саму столицу знал куда лучше, чем он. Так что одно маленькое заклинание поиска, решил Деметрио, в этом деле не помешает, благо, присутствия рядом матери и её отчаянного желания найти ребёнка хватало, чтобы заклинание закрепить.

В конце концов поиски ожидаемо завели их в лес. Не слишком, к счастью, далеко — все эти странные вороны, при приближении людей хором расправлявшие крылья и издававшие угрожающее хриплое карканье, порядком Деметрио нервировали. Несмотря на то, что был ещё день, в лесу было темно: здесь, в тишине, нарушаемой только этим карканьем, как-то по-особенному отчётливо ощущалось близкое присутствие зла. Под немигающими взглядами чёрных птиц вдоль спины неприятным холодком ползли сумеречные тени, и, казалось, даже редкий ветерок, пробегавший по листьям, шепчет что-то зловещее. Они, не сговариваясь, стали вести себя тише и осторожнее, словно неловкое движение могло что-то в этом лесу призвать на их головы, а сэр Артур, как Деметрио заметил, стал ступать бесшумно и старался бессознательно (должно быть) держаться подветренной стороны. Было ясно, что задерживаться здесь точно не стоит.

Мальчик — самый обыкновенный, щуплый, со встрёпанными каштановыми волосами и разбитыми коленками, ничуть не похожий на кого-то, кто был одержим демонами — сидел между корнями огромного старого дуба, на ветвях которого на удивление не было ни одной вороны, и молча смотрел в никуда, обняв колени. Не откликнулся, когда мать позвала его, не двинулся с места, но не сопротивлялся, когда Хаксли аккуратно вытащил его из-под корней и переправил в любящие материнские объятия.

— Ну что же ты, — причитала она, забыв про ворон и тишину. — Зачем же ты опять убежал? Кто тебя звал сюда? На кого ты меня вечно оставляешь, горе моё луковое?

— Темно, — ответил мальчик невпопад, безвольно в её руках повиснув.

Она отстранилась. Вгляделась в его лицо.

— Пойдём домой. Там светло. Это всё поганые демоны и этот проклятый лес.

Но мальчик не смотрел на неё. И всё повторял бессмысленно, пока вороны на деревьях вокруг торжествующе топорщили перья:

— Темно. Темно. Смерть. Смерть пришла. Темно.

Она потянула его за собой прочь, бледная и перепуганная. Честно говоря, даже Деметрио стало жутковато от этого ровного детского голоса, говорящего подобные вещи. Они с Хаксли переглянулись, и тот, нахмурившись, пожал плечами: ему тоже это не нравилось.

— Не бойся, милый, нет никакой смерти, всё хорошо, мы тебя нашли. Сейчас придём домой, и накормлю тебя вкусненьким — изголодался, поди, пока бегал тут.

Мальчик покачал головой, как будто приходя в себя. А затем безошибочно взглянул туда, где над тёмными силуэтами деревьев вдалеке переливалось наползающее сверху красно-рыжее мерцание.

— Смерть пришла, мама, — повторил он. Глаза его стали вдруг необыкновенно ясными. — _Он_ проснулся. И принёс с собой темноту. Кровь белых ворон омыла его новое тело и придала ему сил, и его звери уже рыщут по округе. Ночь наступает на мир.

Деметрио охватила дрожь. Должно быть, от ветра. Мать поджала губы, побледнев ещё больше, и только тогда мальчик замолчал.

 

— Ну, наконец-то. Вы бы ещё дольше провозились.

Волк осклабился и развёл руками.

— Ну, уж извини, гражданин начальник! Ты сам хотел «тихо и аккуратно», а не «быстро и с огоньком».

Джесси, евшая с ножа яблоко, похабнейше на этом моменте ухмыльнулась.

— Лично я не жалуюсь! Я бы сказала, огонька нам всё равно хватило. Да, Волчара?

Тот заржал. То ли от её дурацкого намёка, то ли от выражения лица Кирка.

— У-у-у, парень, если ты будешь так часто закатывать глаза, однажды они так и останутся, тебе мамаша в детстве не говорила?

Кирк махнул рукой, прерывая этот поток невероятно остроумных шуток. Пары часов отдыха от всей честной компании ему показалось вдруг как-то маловато.

Башня, напомнил он себе. Его чудесная изолированная башня, только и ждущая его возвращения. Когда это всё закончится. Даже _две_ его башни, если подумать, одна лучше другой.

— Тем не менее, вы проворачивали своё «мелкое дельце» столько же, сколько Дуббинс искал этого чёртового ребёнка. Прекрасные показатели, поздравляю.

Действительно: на другом конце улицы показался светлый, в сопровождении Хаксли и двоих селян. Судя по всему, сбежавший от горе-матери маленький засранец всё-таки нашёлся. Кирк с долей любопытства ощупал магическое поле приблизившегося Дуббинса и убедился, что никаких битв с демонам, ритуалов экзорцизма и прочего, скорее всего, совершать светлому так и не понадобилось. Как он, в общем-то, и ожидал. Ничего нового.

Впрочем, выглядел Дуббинс всё равно как-то встревоженно. Мать спрашивала, как его благодарить, но он только отмахивался и о чём-то сосредоточенно размышлял. Так сосредоточенно, что чуть не прошёл мимо своих. Хаксли молча положил ему руку на плечо. Тот очнулся и остановился, растерянно моргая, будто резко вышел на яркий свет из тёмного помещения.

— А, да. Все уже в сборе? Нас ждёте?

— Конечно, вас, — немедленно подтвердил Волк. — Кого ж ещё-то, душа моя?

— Звери уже здесь.

Это сказал мальчик, прижимавшийся к материнской юбке. Она вымученно улыбнулась, когда все взгляды обратились к ним.

— Простите его, — женщина неловко пожала плечами.

— Какие звери? — спросил Кирк у мальчика.

И тут глаза Волка сузились, а радужка блеснула золотом. Его ноздри раздулись, втягивая воздух. Джесси сбросила с ножа яблоко и перехватила клинок поудобнее, глядя куда-то Кирку за спину, а Хаксли медленно снял с плеча лук. Раздался чей-то вскрик.

— Какие звери, говоришь? А ты обернись.

Он обернулся.

Посреди улицы стоял огромный серый зверь. То ли волк, то ли какой-то гибрид — морда была острая и излишне вытянутая, из раздвоенной пасти высовывался длинный извивающийся язык, и зубов было гораздо больше, чем полагалось. Глаза горели красным, и среди дня — пасмурного, но всё ещё дня — зверь выглядел неуместно. Он, казалось, пришёл откуда-то, где уже сейчас царила ночь — и взгляд Кирка невольно метнулся к куполу. Пока зверь явно раздумывал, на кого бы наброситься в первую очередь, капая на пыльную дорогу слюной, с крыши ближайшего сарая спрыгнул ещё один такой же, только с двумя головами. У третьего, крадущегося вдоль тени от домов, наблюдался лишний комплект лап и запасной хвост. Лошади, привязанные тут же, возле трактира, тревожно заржали и дёрнулись в попытке встать на дыбы. Люди пятились и отшатывались, крестясь, под голодными взглядами чудищ.

Мгновение — и все трое зверей сорвались с места в разных направлениях. Двое атаковали селян, один понёсся прямо на Кирка и наёмников. Стрела вонзилась ему между глаз ещё прежде, чем остальные успели повынимать свои ножи и мечи; его собратьям стрелы поочерёдно вонзились в горло.

Чудовищ это, тем не менее, не остановило, а лишь замедлило. На глазах у Кирка бежавший на них зверь потряс головой, и стрела выпала из затянувшейся тут же раны во лбу. Одна из женщин завизжала, и остальные почтит тут же присоединились к ней; лошади бесновались так, что привязь явно не могла удержать их надолго. Джесси с руганью метнулась к ним, прекрасно зная, что без лошадей до столицы они будут топать ещё очень долго.

— Рубите им головы! — прошипел Кирк, спешно сплетая щит. — Должно сработать!

Монстр прыгнул, раззявив пасть. Его тень накрыла Кирка, и тот успел отступить на шаг — прежде чем на него брызнуло горячей кровью, и туша монстра была отброшена Мёрдоком в сторону. Голова твари, отсечённая в процессе, полетела по другой траектории. Мёрдок ударил мечом по трупу ещё несколько раз, разрубая его на куски — видимо, чтобы уж точно больше не поднялся — и пришлось отступить ещё дальше, чтобы окончательно не заляпаться. Дуббинс и Хаксли, зная, что здесь всё под контролем наёмников, уже спешили на помощь к селянам: одного зверя кое-как удерживали двое мужчин с вилами, на которых тот извивался, истекал кровью, но умирать явно не желал, другой, судя по крикам, гнался за кем-то по деревне. Кирк кивнул Волку:

— Помоги этим двоим идиотам. Они нам пока нужны, — а сам направился к Джессике, готовясь успокаивать коней чарами.

И мать, и её странный пророческий ребёнок успели уже убежать и где-то укрыться. Кирк теперь, вспоминая выражение лица этого ребёнка, когда тот предупредил о зверях, готов был признать, что какие-то там голоса в его голове — необязательно демонов — и впрямь могли иметь место.

Уже скоро всё было кончено. Кирк стоял, задумчиво оглядывая обезглавленный труп монстра, и его спутники подтягивались обратно один за другим. В крови и с разодранной местами одеждой: белая когда-то — и изрядно посеревшая за время пути — мантия Дуббинса окончательно утратила свой парадный вид.

— Так… кто-нибудь скажет мне, что это были за сраные твари?

Джесси не ответили. Кирк оторвался от разглядывания туши и, подняв голову, обнаружил, что все пять пар глаз направлены на него одного. Вероятно, потому, что каким-то образом он почти всегда оказывался именно тем, кто знал нужные им ответы — только не всякий раз ими делился.

— Понятия не имею, — он пожал плечами. — Похоже на… каких-то чёртовых упырей. Не знаю. Я таких не встречал.

— Но их будет ещё больше, — Волк по привычке слизнул было кровь со своего ножа — и сразу с отвращением сплюнул на землю. — Там, куда мы идём. Не так ли? Что-то как-то не верится, что они тут появились вот совершенно случайно, после всей этой феерии в небе.

— Возможно, — ответил Кирк уклончиво, хотя уже сейчас знал: тварей в столице наверняка не просто больше. Ими, должно быть, наводнено там всё вокруг.

Взгляды, направленные на него, стали ещё острее и тяжелее.

— Знаешь, что? — Джесси скрестила на груди руки. — Как по мне, ты задолжал нам одно большое прекрасное объяснение по поводу того дерьма, которое ждёт нас впереди. Ненавижу, когда меня водят за нос и втягивают во что-то, на что я, чёрт побери, не подписывалась!

Кирк оглянулся: местные, понемногу выбиравшиеся из укрытий, уже как-то подозрительно в их сторону косились. Сейчас, небось, заявят ещё, что зверей сюда приманили за собой именно они — или ограбленного торговца обнаружат, и прощай спокойный отъезд.

Он вздохнул.

— Не здесь.

 

Объяснение пришлось отложить до вечера: Кирк хотел подобраться к столице максимально близко, что означало — нужно было ехать, пока светло. Остановились они, только когда стемнело, найдя укрытие в небольшой рощице возле реки. Углубляться в рощу не стали, помня о нынешней негостеприимности леса — но это всё же было лучше, чем ночевать в открытом поле.

Они сгрудились вокруг костра, напряжённые и всматривающиеся в каждую подозрительную тень, коих было огромное множество ночью: по пути они наткнулись на ещё парочку красноглазых чудищ. А Волк, отправившийся на разведку к главному тракту, подтвердил: там чудища текли целым потоком, рассеиваясь по окрестностям. Они бродили по лесам, но долго в них не задерживались, а будто бы целенаправленно шли к жилым поселениям. И ещё были… люди. Странные люди. Некоторые походили на солдат, другие — на простых горожан, третьи — на иностранных купцов. Мужчины, женщины и дети, несколько стариков — совершенно разные, они в то же время были пугающе похожи друг на друга: они шли вместе с монстрами, держа в руках то, что могло сойти за оружие, и не обменивались между собой ни единым словом. Их красные глаза, устремлённые вдаль в поисках неведомой цели, жутковато светились в чернильной тьме.

Поначалу огонь не хотели разводить, споря на тот счёт, не привлечёт ли он лишнее внимание к месту их ночлега. Но, в конце концов, без костра становилось как-то не по себе даже бывалым наёмникам, так что было решено выкопать яму поглубже и сложить дрова шалашом, чтобы спрятать пламя. Дым, правда, спрятать не особенно удавалось, да и учуять их всё ещё могли — тогда Кирк на пару с Дуббинсом начертили острой палкой вокруг поляны довольно широкий защитный круг. Кирк на ходу объяснял Дуббинсу, какие печати и как накладывать, и педантично поправлял его, если замечал малейшую ошибку. Сверху круг они посыпали нашедшейся у Кирка солью и дополнительно — некоторыми ингредиентами для защитных и отпугивающих зелий, которыми за время дороги ему так и не довелось воспользоваться. Кажется, он даже немного перестарался, но, по крайней мере, и звери, и люди обходили их убежище стороной.

И только потом появилось время для объяснений. Деметрио надеялся, что Кирк наконец расскажет всю правду без утайки людям, которых он нанял: он понимал, почему тот решил им не говорить про Кутха заранее, раз уж не вполне им доверял — небось думал, что иначе они сбегут раньше времени — но ему казалось неправильным и дальше держать их в неведении. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что, не говоря им об услышанном у Чёрного Пса, Кирк как бы делал Деметрио своим соучастником в хранении этого секрета.

Однако тот, как и всегда, предпочёл обойтись только половиной правды. Он сказал, что в королевстве их, вероятнее всего, ждёт целая куча этих вот монстров. Сказал, что в королевстве, судя по всему, поселились фанатики из того же культа, что и Элиаш Гавранек, и, в отличие от него, преуспели в какой-то своей безумной затее. Сказал, что, насколько он догадывается, целью их было пробудить некую могущественную тёмную сущность, и, вероятнее всего, цели этой они добились, и сущность может ожидать их во дворце или в его окрестностях. Но слова «Бог» так ни разу и не прозвучало. Кирк рассказывал все эти вещи таким обыденным, скучным тоном, что создавалось впечатление, будто для него этот поход представляется совершенной рутиной, и проникнуть во дворец не составит ровным счётом никаких проблем. И звучало всё как-то так логично и естественно, что даже Джесси немного расслабилась и перестала возмущаться, только проворчав что-то для приличия. Волк, уже лежавший к тому времени на боку, загадочно хмыкнул, а Мёрдок — как от него и ожидалось — не сказал и вовсе ничего. Но посмотрел на Кирка очень внимательно, и Деметрио задумался о том, сколько тот знает на самом деле.

Потом все как-то замолчали. Даже если говорил Кирк убедительно, ночь не становилась светлее, и твари не прекратили рыскать где-то за пределами действия защитного круга. Купол, незримо надвигающийся с севера, тоже никуда не делся. Словом, уютнее никому не стало.

— Они ведь снова найдут ту деревню, — подал голос Деметрио, поёжившись. — И другие селения тоже. Люди могут справиться с парочкой таких, но не со всеми сразу. А ведь они идут убивать. И если так продолжится…

Он замолчал, сам себя оборвав на середине фразы: ему не хотелось рассуждать об этом вслух. И без того было довольно тревожно. Спать никого — кроме, кажется, Волка, но тому всё было как с гуся вода — не тянуло. Весьма скромный ужин из закончившихся на нём запасов сытости не принёс, а охота нынче не шла: живность, лесная и полевая, как сбежала, так и не возвращалась. Ворон же есть не хотелось — они выглядели как-то так, что поневоле приходилось задуматься: а не потерпеть ли до столицы?

Первым угрюмое молчание надоело Волку. Он сел и душераздирающе зевнул.

— Да ну вас! — он махнул рукой и достал из-под шубы какой-то свёрток. — Чего смурные такие, дурачьё? Тошно аж с вами, смерды. Сделать вам, что ли, благое дело от доброты душевной? Эх! Ладно, гуляем!

Они с сомнением воззрились на него. Жестом фокусника он расстелил перед собой на земле кусок ткани и провозгласил:

— Скатерть, скатерть, напои, накорми и подай вина хмельного, лучшего, что есть, для меня и этих вот остолопов.

И — на скатерти действительно появилась еда. Остальные невольно пододвинулись к Волку и его маленькому пиру ближе.

— Ого, — Джесси была впечатлена. — Вот это я называю полезной магией! И много у тебя таких вот секретов под твоей шубой?

Он сверкнул в свете костра белыми зубами.

— Ты ещё и половины не знаешь, цыпа. Налетай, народ! Царь сегодня щедрый.

Они осторожно попробовали еду. Оказалось вкусно. Волк всё в том же порыве великодушия подвинул каждому кубки с вином. Вино оказалось ещё лучше.

— То есть всё это время, пока мы питались всякой дрянью в этом походе, у тебя была эта штука, — уточнил Кирк, закусывая вино свежим хлебом.

— Ну да.

— И ты ни словом об этом не обмолвился.

— Ну да. А что я, делиться с вами должен был, что ли? Э, нет, брат, щедрость — это явление разовое, привыкать к нему не надо. Обходились и дрянью прекрасно.

— И что из этой скатерти ещё можно достать? _Помимо_ еды?

Зубы сверкнули снова. На этот раз более хищно. Волк глянул на Кирка и прищурился:

— А что можно — то не твоего ума дело, маг.

Надо сказать, с едой и выпивкой стало как-то легче. Темнота перестала так сильно давить, и задышалось несколько свободнее. Вино сладко кружило голову, и Деметрио даже приободрился: он решил, что всё не так уж страшно. У Кирка ведь наверняка есть план. Они могут это остановить. В крайнем случае, наверное, можно будет связаться с Советом, и они что-нибудь придумают. Или появится Герой — всем известно, что где-то он должен быть в таких ситуациях — и победит зло. А они ему помогут. И всё будет хорошо.

Наверное.

— Как насчёт историй? — предложил Волк, хлопнув в ладоши. — Давайте, развлеките меня байками, раз уж я вас накормил. Уверен, вам есть, что рассказать.

Предложение было принято. Поначалу истории рассказывала Джесси — в основном, о своих весёлых наёмнических буднях. Потом к ней присоединился — на удивление — Мёрдок, на ту же тему, но с гораздо меньшим количеством похабных комментариев в процессе. Затем — Деметрио, загоревшийся вдруг желанием поведать про свои ученические годы в единственной магической академии на весь континент под покровительством Совета: его истории, возможно, были и не такими захватывающими, но они оказались достаточно смешными, чтобы вызвать одобрение слушателей. Хаксли рассказал несколько забавных случаев на охоте и что-то про один курьёзный инцидент с юбкой одной знатной дамы на каком-то балу. Истории самого Волка были и вовсе одна поразительнее другой: он рассказывал про чужие миры, про чудеса и магию, про какие-то машины, про неких царевичей, про непредсказуемые артефакты и про всевозможных странных созданий, которые встречались на его долгом — похоже, очень долгом и очень насыщенном — пути. Со всеми этими байками, сказками и анекдотами из жизни легко было забыть о том, где они оказались и куда они шли.

Кубки с вином продолжали исправно появляться на скатерти, даже когда подача закусок уже прекратилась. И в голову оно ударяло хорошо.

— А теперь, — снова подал идею Волк, глядя при этом почему-то на Кирка, единственного, кто так ничего и не рассказал. — Пусть каждый поведает о себе. Что-нибудь такое, чего мы не знаем. А то с таким делом, как наше, надо уже хоть немного сблизиться, а, дурачьё?

Сказано это было очень вовремя: к этому моменту они все захмелели уже достаточно, чтобы никто не воспротивился и этому предложению. Вино любую забаву делало приемлемой. На пару минут все задумались относительно того, что могли бы сказать.

— А сам-то? — Джесси шутливо пихнула его в бок. — Вот ты и начинай, Серый.

— Ну, ладно. Скажу вам, так и быть, страшную тайну, — он выдержал драматическую паузу. — На самом деле, меня зовут Иван.

Джесси прыснула. Деметрио улыбнулся, и даже Кирк фыркнул.

— Что-о-о? Серьёзно? «Иван»? Я была о тебе лучшего мнения, о Боги, просто умора, «Иван»! Что это за имя вообще!

Он дёрнул её за ногу, ухмыляясь, пока она покатывалась со смеху.

— Вот поэтому я предпочитаю прозвище! Твоя очередь, красотка.

Она успокоилась, отсмеявшись, и пожала плечами:

— Ладно. Я никогда не сплю с работодателями, как бы они не были горячи — хотя чаще и не бывают. Потому что потом возникает всякое там недопонимание с оплатой: они начинают думать, что высшая награда для меня — это поскакать на их члене, а деньги это как бы зло и вообще шлюхе слова не давали. Один раз на такого напоролась, потом поумнела. Теперь это вопрос принципа.

Надо же, подумал Деметрио. И у неё есть какие-то неприятные воспоминания — и, что удивительнее, какие-то принципы. Джесси ткнула пальцем в них с Артуром:

— Так. Теперь вы двое. Вываливайте своё грязное бельишко.

Деметрио, который уже клевал носом, как-то растерялся, и ответил Хаксли:

— Я был посвящён в рыцари, пройдя весь путь от оруженосца. Не здесь, в другой стране. И я успел принять участие в одной короткой войне там… больше войн я не хочу. Мой король, которому я приносил клятву, погиб, а я устал воевать за чужих мне людей и за чужие земли.

Они все выпили ещё после этого печального признания, задумавшись каждый о своём. Деметрио откашлялся, чтобы скрыть неловкость:

— Я… Совет Равновесия не назначал меня на это расследование, — и поскольку наёмники тут же как-то нехорошо на него уставились, поспешил объясниться: — Я, вроде как, вызвался сам. Моё ученичество уже два года как закончено, но настоящих заданий мне ещё не давали, практики почти не было, а мой отец был назначен ответственным за этот регион, но он умер, и ответственность перешла ко мне и… вот.

Он выдохнул. Какое-то время они ещё пялились на него, но затем перестали.

— Тоже мне, грязное бельишко нашли… — протянула разочарованная Джесси.

Взгляд Деметрио метнулся к Мёрдоку, чтобы назвать его следующим. В этот момент Кирк, которому порядочно отросшие в дороге волосы весь вечер падали на лицо, смешно поморщился от щекочущих скулы кончиков — и Мёрдок, сидевший с ним рядом, вдруг каким-то мягким, полным совершенно внезапной заботы жестом убрал мешавшие ему пряди за ухо. Кирк недовольно повёл головой, вяло пытаясь уйти от прикосновения — точь-в-точь кот, которого погладили без разрешения, и даже звук издал какой-то похожий.

— Отрезал бы уже, — проговорил Мёрдок вполголоса. — Ходишь, как баба.

Кирк хмыкнул. Глаза у него слипались. Он выглядел ещё более сонным, чем Деметрио.

— Попробовал бы ты сказать это Кощею, знаешь ли. У него ещё длиннее были…

И Деметрио вдруг каким-то образом понял сквозь винный туман в сознании, что именно этого Волк и добивался всем этим вечером историй. Потому что глаза его сверкнули в темноте совсем по-звериному, и он сказал:

— Итак… ты знаешь Кощея.

Кирк мигом проснулся. Встрепенулся, потряс головой, прогоняя хмель, и нахмурился, осознав, что только что сказал. Все глядели на него и Волка с любопытством.

— Да, — признал он наконец с неохотой. — Знаю.

Деметрио зевнул и улёгся на землю возле Хаксли, подложив ладонь под щёку. Джесси тоже легла, поняв, что веселья больше не предвидится.

— Но ты не его сын.

Кирк издал возмущённое фырканье.

— Что? Нет! Как тебе это вообще… неважно. Нет. Я не его сын. Насколько мне известно, у него не было детей.

Интересно, подумал Деметрио в накатывавшей дремоте, есть ли вообще у Кирка родители. Потом он понял, что произнёс это вслух, потому что:

— Нет, я же чёрный маг, мы рождаемся исключительно путём запрещённых кровавых ритуалов в глубокой и тёмной бездне ужаса, — он буквально _слышал_ , как тот закатывает глаза. Ему и в самом деле очень выразительно это удавалось. — Конечно, у меня есть родители, умник. Даже сестры с братьями есть, чтоб их черти побрали. И знаешь, что? Прямо сейчас мне хотелось бы, чтобы они были отсюда как можно дальше, потому что это безумие может добраться и до них. Я даже не желаю им мучительной смерти, сюрприз, да, светлый?

— Прости… не хотел тебя задеть.

Вновь повисла тишина: каждому на ум пришёл кто-то, за кого он мог бы волноваться. Деметрио подумал о сестре и матери. Что они сейчас делают, любопытно? Ах, да… спят. И видят какие-нибудь беззаботные сны. Надо будет обнять их по возвращению — может, ещё захватить им сувениров по пути. Сувениров в виде Бога-Ворона… он криво усмехнулся этой мысли.

Волк спросил:

— Тогда кто он для тебя? И где он сейчас?

И снова — молчание. Вино успокаивающе шумело в голове, костёр уютно потрескивал, отбрасывая рыжие отсветы. Деметрио успел, кажется, провалиться в короткий сон и вынырнуть обратно, а молчание всё длилось и длилось.

Потом Кирк заговорил. Тяжело, прерывисто и тихо, будто поднимал со дна своей памяти что-то, что никогда не рассказывал вслух.

— Кто он для меня, ты спрашиваешь? Он был моим Учителем. Я был никем, очередным ребёнком в бедной фермерской семейке, и у меня не было ничего; а он пришёл и сделал меня всем. Он взял меня в ученики. Он показал мне тайные знаки и печати. Рассказал мне о чудовищах и Богах, о мире и его изнанке, о жизни и смерти. Научил меня словам заклинаний и именам демонов. Научил меня драться. Научил меня всему, что я знаю. Где он теперь?.. Я не знаю. Однажды он просто ушёл в портал и не вернулся. Вот и всё.

Похоже, что Волк собирался спросить что-то ещё, но собирался слишком долго: разговор уже выглядел законченным.

Тёмная волна мягкой лапой накрыла Деметрио с головой, и он окончательно уснул.


	6. ГЛАВА V. Тихая Гавань. Страхи и Желания.

— Эй! Ты чего это удумал, холоп! Положь, куда взял!  
  
— Я забираю это.  
  
Кирк перевернулся на другой бок, морщась от звука голосов.   
  
— Ну и ну! А ты не оборзел ли часом, а?! Положь, говорю!  
  
Не помогло. Голоса продолжали набирать громкость: возмущённые выкрики Волка и уверенное гудение Мёрдока. Кирк попытался зарыться в подушку; никакой подушки у него, разумеется, не было. В свёрнутый под головой плащ заворачиваться было как-то бесполезно. Кроме того, без плаща было как-то холодно — заснуть снова точно не светило.  
  
— Что, подраться хочешь, верзила?! Нет, ну вы посмотрите на него вообще — ворует у вора! Совсем у тебя ничего святого нет, слушай! По-хорошему отдавай!  
  
Кирк разлепил глаза, преисполненный обычной своей утренней мизантропией. Бывало, что в последнее время ему даже начинали казаться вполне терпимыми люди, с которыми он путешествовал, потому что, как ни крути, они все (кроме, пожалуй, Дуббинса) были в своём деле профессионалами, да и истории вчера травили занятные. Так вот: сейчас был определённо не тот случай.  
  
По-видимому, весь сыр-бор начался из-за странного чёрного яйца в руке Мёрдока, стоявшего на коленях возле сумки Волка, а последний, лёжа на земле, крепко держал его когтистой лапой за запястье, скалясь. В свободной его руке уже был нож. Мёрдок, впрочем, несмотря на всю свою невозмутимость, тоже выглядел так, как будто вполне готов вступить в драку: вид у него был довольно угрожающий.  
  
Тем удивительнее было, что по некоторому размышлению Мёрдок вдруг спросил:  
  
— Сколько за него хочешь, вор?  
  
Кирк заметил, как вокруг начали недовольно возиться остальные. Волк ощерился и многозначительно поиграл ножом:  
  
— А я, может, не собираюсь его продавать? Нет, ну, собирался, конечно, но что-то ты больно подозрительно им интересуешься, да ещё стянуть у меня решил под шумок, теперь-то точно не продам, знаешь ли. С чего эта штука тебе так срочно понадобилась, а?  
  
Наконец Кирку надоел спектакль. Он поднялся, стремительно подошёл и выхватил у не ожидавшего ничего такого Мёрдока яйцо из руки.   
  
— Раз не можете поделить игрушку, дети, папочка заберёт её себе, — заключил он, мрачно переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Всё ясно? Или есть какие-то вопросы? Можем обсудить их заодно с вопросом о вашей итоговой доле. Можете считать это тиранией.  
  
Ответные взгляды, доставшиеся ему, были ничуть не менее мрачными. Но неожиданно Волк, только что выглядевший так, словно собирался подраться с ними обоими разом, усмехнулся и уступил, разжав хватку на руке Мёрдока.  
  
— Ну и ладно. Честно говоря, всё равно не знал, куда его девать — даже на завтрак такое не пожаришь. Этому холопу только не отдавай, уж больно он шустрый.  
  
Они с Мёрдоком проследили за тем, как Волк встаёт и демонстративно отходит в сторону: что-то Кирку подсказывало, что Волк просто решил подождать, пока он сможет украсть яйцо обратно, когда он потеряет бдительность. Затем он как следует рассмотрел яйцо. Оно было большим, больше ладони в высоту, и сплошь покрыто наростами твёрдой чёрной чешуи. Наощупь оно было шершавым и тёплым. Но на артефакт никоим образом не походило, и непонятно было, зачем Волк вообще его подобрал.  
  
Пальцы Мёрдока с очевидным предупреждением скользяще прошлись по его шее сзади — Кирк дёрнул головой и встретился с ним глазами.  
  
— Можешь его нести. Если что с этим яйцом случится — отвечаешь головой. Понял меня, «тиран»?  
  
От нового спора и истекания ядом Кирка отвлёк возглас Джесси:  
  
— Хей! Мать вашу за ногу, где наши лошади?  
  
Они оглянулись. Лошадей не было. Костёр давно погас — неудивительно, что Кирк успел замёрзнуть. Волк, который вызвался дежурить в эту ночь (и, похоже, сам же отрубился от собственного вина в итоге), только развёл руками:  
  
— Ну, виноват. Бывает. Но пирушка же того стоила, разве нет?  
  
И тогда Деметрио сказал:  
  
— Ребята… не хочу вас прерывать, но, кажется, у нас проблемы посерьёзнее лошадей.  
  
Он показал наверх.  
  
Где солнце так и не взошло. Над рощей плыло густое красноватое марево, переливавшееся будто бы отблесками далёкого пламени. Словно со всех сторон к ним подбирался пожар. Не было больше нужды думать, как пересечь купол.  
  
Купол накрыл их сам.  
  
— Замечательно, — подвёл итог Кирк. — Нас ждёт просто прекрасный день впереди.  
  
  
Они успели уже порядочно устать, когда пешком добрались до столицы, но из-за красного неба, остававшегося неизменным, было неясно, день это был ещё или уже вечер. Городские ворота никем не охранялись. Сенбург выглядел пустынным и заброшенным: на дорогах остались брошенные повозки и телеги, разрушенные торговые лавки сиротливо стояли без продавцов, а улицы были непривычно тихими. В окнах домов не мелькало ни единого лица. На земле валялись бесхозные сумки, полные сгнивших овощей и прочего — создавалось впечатление, что жители побросали всё, что у них было, и ушли. Город казался безлюдным.  
  
И только в небе над дворцом закручивалась багровая воронка, напоминая о том, что город вполне себе обитаем.   
  
Воронка — и то, что из всех теней за ними наблюдали голодные красные глаза. Вместе с сумками на мостовой лежали трупы бродячих животных.  
  
Первый раз на них напали, когда Деметрио спросил:  
  
— Вам не кажется, что как-то это слишком просто?  
  
Две выпрыгнувших из-за угла твари поспешили любезно его в этом разубедить. Мёрдок и Волк взяли их на себя, и справиться с ними было довольно легко. Вот только это не особенно помогло: не прошло, наверное, и дюжины минут, когда на них напали снова, уже трое тварей и один человек с ножом. Потом трое людей и одна тварь.   
  
— Их становится больше, — заметил Хаксли, кивая на копошащиеся между домами силуэты.  
  
— Да неужели? — отозвался Кирк равнодушно. — Что бы мы без тебя делали, Зоркий Глаз.  
  
С людьми проблем не было: они были не в себе, и раны на них зарастали почти так же быстро, как и на волко-упырях, но они не обладали такой же силой и скоростью, не говоря уже о количестве (и остроте) зубов. И шеи у них были гораздо тоньше.   
  
— Не надо их убивать, — хмуро сказал Деметрио после очередной расправы. — Достаточно просто вырубить, разве нет? Они не виноваты. Это всё, — он покосился на Кирка. — Та сущность, которая тут хозяйничает.  
  
— Чтобы они потом очнулись и попытались убить _нас_? — Волк покачал головой. — Ну да-а-а. Это точно здравое решение, ага.  
  
Но чем дальше они шли, тем больше чудищ попадалось на пути. Они нападали из засады, целыми небольшими стаями, и редкие относительно упырей люди всё чаще обрастали звериными чертами: шерсть, клыки, когти, уши и хвосты. С этими уже было посложнее.   
  
Они ускорили шаг. Количество преследующих их тварей росло с каждой минутой.  
  
Потом пришлось бежать.  
  
— Да откуда они все повылезали, сучьи морды?!   
  
Это была Джесси, и ей никто не ответил. Монстры кишели вокруг них сплошной чёрной волной, и отрезать каждому голову или рубить самовосстанавливающиеся тела на куски становилось уже несколько сложновато.   
  
— Кирк! Может, ты с этим что-нибудь сделаешь уже?! Ну, там может, у тебя есть какая-нибудь специальная магия-шмагия как раз на этот случай?  
  
Он вращал на бегу головой, ища укрытие.   
  
— Нет. Пока нет.  
  
Волна становилась всё плотнее. Возможно, им следовало просто переждать в любом из домов, предварительно устроив там зачистку. Кирк уже бросился к одному из ближайших зданий, но тут Мёрдок сказал:  
  
— За мной. Я знаю одно место.  
  
Ещё один сюрприз, подумал Кирк. Значит, и в столице тот бывал?  
  
Они побежали теперь за Мёрдоком, отмахиваясь от наступающих на пятки тварей. Тот петлял по улицам уверенно и привычно. И вывел их к…  
  
— Таверна? — спросила Джесси, у которой даже на бегу хватало дыхания на разговоры, и коротко выругалась, врезав каблуком сапога по морде очередной твари. — Я, конечно, не против выпить сейчас, но, твою мать три раза через колено, не было чего поближе?!  
  
Но в этой таверне — «Дар Святого Патрика», значилось на вывеске — горел свет. И когда они приблизились к дверям, оттуда вывалился мужчина в сером с длинным тесаком наперевес и замахал им руками:  
  
— Внутрь! Живо!  
  
Его глаза красными не были. В данной ситуации этого — и света в таверне — было достаточно, чтобы выбор между незнакомцем с тесаком и гнавшейся за ними огромной стаей упырей стал очевиден. Они забежали в распахнутую перед ними дверь один за другим, и, когда они все были внутри, человек взмахнул тесаком, рассекая самую шуструю тварь, и захлопнул дверь прямо перед её носом, тут же запираясь сразу на несколько крепких замков. Послышался раздосадованный вой, а затем всё понемногу стихло.   
  
Кирк огляделся. Таверна была на удивление чистая и аккуратная: никаких дурно пахнущих пятен сомнительного происхождения на полу, никаких сломанных стульев, никакого налёта пыли на столах. Никаких завсегдатаев, спящих лицом в стол — что было и немудрено, учитывая ситуацию в городе. За стойкой стояла высокая рыжеволосая женщина, и на новоявленных «посетителей» она смотрела не особенно дружелюбно. Правда, касалось это не всех.  
  
— Привет, Мёрдок. Кого ты на этот раз привёл?  
  
Владелец тесака, пожав Мёрдоку руку, как старому знакомому, прошёл к стойке и положил на неё своё оружие. Обернулся к ним.  
  
— Рад тебя видеть, приятель. Хотя, должен сказать, ты не в самое удачное время пожаловал — сам видишь.  
  
— Вижу, — подтвердил Мёрдок, ставя свой боевой топор у порога. — Мы в столице как раз поэтому, Финн, — и представил, обращаясь будто бы только к Кирку, но на самом деле ко всем сразу: — Это Финн и Марина, хозяева заведения, прошу любить и жаловать. Мы здесь переночуем.  
  
— Конечно, Мёрдок, — женщина — Марина — неодобрительно изогнула изящную бровь. — Мы всегда рады тебе и твоим… деловым партнёрам. Даже когда за окном Конец Света.  
  
Мёрдок на её сарказм не отреагировал: он уже отстегнул с пояса меч и повесил ножны с ним на предназначенный для этого гвоздь в стене. Хаксли повесил свой лук туда же. Джесси с Волком уже бродили по помещению, изучая обстановку, а Кирк сел за стойку. Только слишком вежливый Дуббинс топтался у порога. Финн посмотрел на всё это, переглянулся с женой, а потом усмехнулся и махнул рукой:   
  
— Ну… чувствуйте себя, как дома, что ли. Всё равно эта нечисть снаружи до утра не угомонится.  
  
В общем-то, особого выбора у них с Мариной, похоже, не было: Кирку было хорошо известно, что, уж если Мёрдок объявил что своей территорией, тут бесполезно было спорить.  
  
  
Эта ночь была не просто тёмной.   
  
Она была темнее всех прочих ночей, что видело это королевство. И даже то, что небо продолжало болезненно светиться кровавым заревом пожара, темноту парадоксальным образом не разгоняло, а только усиливало. Не было звёзд, не было луны, не было ветра. Мир под куполом и за его пределами замер в беспокойном ожидании чего-то, что пронизывало самую его суть, словно бы в затишье перед грозой. Нити судьбы звенели, натянутые до предела и готовые вот-вот порваться. Тёмная сила неслышно лилась сквозь многочисленные слои реальности, и музыка, которую она несла с собой, заставляла содрогаться тех, кто мог её слышать.  
  
Мало кто спал в эту ночь.  
  
Кто-то торжествовал за многие века ожидания, окупившиеся стократно.  
  
Кто-то досадовал на планы, пошедшие не так, как ожидалось, и строил планы новые, зная, что времени у него впереди ещё — как минимум пара тысячелетий.   
  
Кто-то лежал рядом с женщиной, пахнущей смертью, и тревожно прислушивался к тишине.  
  
Кто-то писал письма матери и сестре при свечах, беспокоясь о завтрашнем дне.  
  
Кто-то пожирал чужую плоть, славя имя нового Бога.  
  
Кто-то сидел на троне и пил из винного кубка человеческую кровь, расправив над миром незримые чёрные крылья.  
  
Кто-то был мёртв — и, тем не менее, всё ещё стоял на ногах. Прямо за троном.  
  
А кто-то… ну, кто-то просто рассматривал яйцо и много думал. Не самое худшее этой ночью занятие, хотя и, конечно, не самое интересное.  
  
Яйцо было странное. Всё время тёплое, словно пульсировавшее изнутри, и такое твёрдое, что разбить его можно было, наверное, разве что уронив на него парочку наковален. Кирк, правда, только один раз поэкспериментировал, уронив его на пол — и предварительно высчитав, что удар об пол ему не повредит, хотя не то чтобы угроза Мёрдока была такой уж страшной. И от него исходила магия. Слабая, но постоянная, фоновая будто. Заключённая внутри скорлупы. Чьё, интересно, это было яйцо? Уж точно не птичье. И не змеиное. Какого-нибудь василиска? Или…  
  
— Не спится?  
  
Мёрдок каким-то образом умел подкрадываться незаметно, но — странное дело — Кирка это больше не беспокоило. Не так, как в начале пути. На самом деле, его компания была единственной, против которой Кирк не возражал в любое время. Ну, или возражал не так сильно, как мог бы.  
  
— Как видишь.  
  
Было тихо: остальные давно разошлись по комнатам наверху, выданным им хозяевами. Кирк почти сразу после прибытия хотел наложить на таверну защитные заклятия в несколько слоёв, но в процессе, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что заклятий там хватало и без него, старых, но ещё крепких: стены, пол и потолок были сплошь исчерчены охранными знаками, непосвящённым казавшимися лишь затейливым переплетением древесных узоров и естественных трещин в досках. Он обновил те из знаков, что были уже истёршимися от времени, и подлатал некоторые из заклятий — и осознал, что теперь эта тихая гавань является едва ли не самым безопасным местом во всём Сенбурге. Когда он поинтересовался, откуда такая защита, Марина сказала, что это дело рук одного шамана, который как-то раз заходил к ним и расплатился вместо денег таким вот своеобразным способом. Почему-то Кирку на ум пришёл Чёрный Пёс: это было бы вполне в его духе.  
  
Мёрдок по-хозяйски зашёл за стойку, нашёл где-то внизу на ней две пивных кружки. Открыл кран в стоявшей там же бочке, налил в обе кружки поочерёдно и поставил одну перед Кирком. Кирк наблюдал за ним скептически, убрав яйцо в дорожную сумку — Мёрдок всё равно ничего по поводу этого яйца рассказывать, похоже, не собирался.  
  
— Я начинаю догадываться, почему твои приятели от тебя в таком восторге, что пустили нас переночевать, — заметил он ворчливо, но кружку взял. — Ты просто бесплатно работаешь за них ночами.  
  
— Они мои старые друзья, и давно меня знают. Я могу себе позволить выпить за их счёт, поверь.  
  
Пиво было… сносным. Ладно: даже больше, чем сносным. Гораздо лучше, чем обычно встречается в тавернах. У Мёрдока — как и у Волка — было какое-то особенное чутьё в том, что касалось хорошей выпивки. Только Мёрдок ей делился без всякого умысла, а Волк — ну, это был Волк, что с него взять. Кирк до сих пор злился на него за ту пирушку и за выведывание его тайн. Он вовсе не собирался тогда рассказывать про Кощея. А уж тем более — про себя. Это всё вино, чёртово вино, от которого слишком уж развязался язык, и хорошо ещё, что он не рассказал тогда чего-нибудь сверх этой сентиментальной чуши про своё ученичество.   
  
И что-то было такое в том, как Мёрдок произнёс слово «друзья», словно зваться его другом было далеко не самым обыденным делом. Кирку в некоторой мере было интересно, насколько это определение применимо к нему самому.   
  
— Почему они вообще ещё в городе? Здесь остались только упыри-волки и упыри-обращённые. И упыри-оборотни. И… эти двое. Зачем? Расширение клиентуры? Любители острых ощущений и экзотической кухни с приправой из крови?  
  
— Сам-то как думаешь? — Мёрдок присел на соседний с ним стул и тоже отхлебнул из кружки. — Они не могут уехать. Эта таверна — дело их жизни. Долгая история, но до того, как осесть здесь, они мотались по свету тут и там. Без дома, часто без денег. Изгнанники — ты-то знаешь, как это бывает.  
  
Он сделал большой глоток, прикрыв глаза. Да, он знал.  
  
— И?  
  
— И потом они едва не чудом, накопив за годы и понабрав долгов, открыли эту таверну. И не факт, что если сейчас они её бросят, то кто-нибудь ушлый не вздумает её прибрать к рукам. Думаю, ты понимаешь. Это их дом.  
  
Дом, подумал Кирк, и ему вдруг сделалось тоскливо. А ведь он сам — такой же упёртый баран, как и эти двое, спящие сейчас наверху, ничем не лучше. Приехал вот сюда, в Сенбург. Взял на себя чужие обязанности. Чужой долг. Гнался за призраком, за образом, на который нацепил совершенно глупо всю свою дурную детскую привязанность, как ярмо. Зачем он сюда рвался? Здесь больше нет ничего, и ничего не будет. Стоило посмотреть правде в глаза: это всё ещё с самого начала было чертовски неудачной затеей.  
  
Кого он пытался обмануть? Кутх не был демоном или духом. Он был, пёс его раздери, Богом. Древним, могущественным и, без всяких сомнений, злобным. У него на службе были тысячи, если не десятки тысяч, послушных ему ручных монстров разной степени человечности. А он вознамерился — что, как-то с ним сразиться? А потом выгнать из дворца? Да. Точно. Что же тут может пойти не так, интересно. Кроме, разумеется, всего и сразу.  
  
Мёрдок наблюдал за ним, развернувшись в пол-оборота, и молча пил своё пиво, изучая его лицо.  
  
— Думаешь о завтрашнем дне?  
  
Кирк поджал губы. Прикончил залпом свою кружку в несколько глотков, едва не подавившись, и закрыл глаза. Он должен был хоть кому-нибудь признаться. Он должен был это сказать.  
  
— Я не готов.   
  
Мёрдок ничего не ответил. Кирк прочистил горло, не открывая глаз, и с глухим стуком поставил кружку на стойку.  
  
— Я не готов, — повторил он чуть громче. — Никто из нас не готов. Я думал, что мы справимся — я справлюсь. Я придумал план, сделал расчёты. Но никакие расчёты не помогут… здесь. Это, мать его, Бог. Я не говорил этого, но ты и так это знаешь, верно?  
  
Мёрдок промолчал снова. Кирк открыл глаза и невидяще уставился в стену напротив, всё ещё сжимая ручку кружки. Он не мог остановиться: слишком давно ему хотелось хоть кому-нибудь выговориться начистоту. Ничего это вино вчера не решило.  
  
— Это сраный Бог. Мы против него — как кучка чёртовых детей в песочнице. Я пришёл сюда, увидел весь тот Ад, который здесь творится. И просто заново оценил наши возможности. Это просто не стоит того, понимаешь? Нас слишком мало. Риск слишком велик. Проклятье, что мы из себя представляем? Два мага, одного из которых обучали некомпетентные идиоты — даже я мог бы обучить его лучше, что за дерьмо! Один лучник, стрелы которого не работают на этих тварях. Один оборотень-вор, который, скорее всего, просто разнюхает, что ему нужно, и сбежит, наплевав на свою часть сделки. И всего два наёмника, одна из которых — Джесси. Скорее всего, она сбежит тоже, как только дело запахнет порохом. Не то чтобы я её винил. Я сам сбежал, когда был выбор между сражением и спасением своей жизни. Это просто вопрос здравого смысла, верно? Самосохранение. Эта затея ему явно противоречит. Поэтому… поэтому всё было зря.   
  
— Так кто тебя держит? Поворачивай назад. Уходи. Возвращайся в Дувилен. Кто тебе мешает?  
  
Он моргнул и повернулся к Мёрдоку. Отпустил кружку — на пальцах от деревянной ручки остались красные следы, так сильно он её сжимал.  
  
— Что? — переспросил он слабо, сам не ожидавший от себя подобного выплеска откровенности.  
  
Мёрдок потягивал своё пиво куда как более неспешно. И более невозмутимо. Как всегда, спокойный, как скала.  
  
— Ещё не поздно всё отменить. Хочешь бросить дело — флаг тебе в руки.  
  
Его взгляд резал, как нож.   
  
— Только я бы на твоём месте подумал вот о чём, — продолжил Мёрдок тем же безжалостным тоном. — Ты вёл нас сюда. Ты обещал плату. Мне и Джессике — золото. Волку — артефакты. Светлому — помощь в его дурацком расследовании. Не думаешь ли ты, что достаточно будет сказать, что ты передумал, что ты не готов и сматываешь удочки — и мы просто дружно разойдёмся? Светлый, вероятнее всего, пойдёт во дворец сам — и предсказуемо подохнет, ладно. Чёрт с ним. Но от Джессики и Волка тебе придётся бежать очень далеко, маг. И очень быстро. Они не потерпят обмана.  
  
Кирк криво усмехнулся.  
  
— А от тебя, значит, бежать не придётся?  
  
— От меня не убежишь. Предпочитаю расплачиваться по счетам на месте.  
  
Наверное, это должно было его испугать, но сейчас ничего не пугало Кирка больше, чем завтрашний день. Как заворожённый, он рассматривал лицо Мёрдока: зелёные глаза, немногочисленные морщинки вокруг них, веснушки, скулы, нос с горбинкой, будто когда-то сломанный. Борода эта ещё проклятая. Когда Кирк читал в детстве сказания о древних воинах Эйранда, он почему-то как-то так их себе и представлял. Зеленоглазыми, рыжими и бородатыми.  
  
Мёрдок подтянул его к себе ближе за отворот жилета. Дыхание его пахло пивом; Кирка это устраивало.   
  
— И ещё вот что. Сколько, ты думаешь, проживёшь в своём Дувилене, вернувшись сейчас? Это, как ты и сказал, сраный Бог. Думаешь, он удовольствуется одним королевством? И не пойдёт дальше, через все моря и горы, которые ты оставишь за собой?   
  
Он был прав. Он был прав, и Кирк знал это. Он сам говорил себе всё это уже тысячу раз. Но услышать это от кого-то другого было… чем-то вроде отрезвляющей пощёчины. Болезненно и эффективно.  
  
— Говоришь, ты не готов? У тебя нет выбора. Ты будешь готов. Или умрёшь, так или иначе. Всё просто.  
  
Кирк вздрогнул: уж очень знакомо это прозвучало. Призрак, за которым он гнался, в это мгновение внезапно обрёл плоть, стал из белого — рыжим, вместо сухого холода обзавёлся этим странным внутренним жаром, кипевшим под кожей.   
  
Ещё немного ближе — Кирк машинально упёрся ладонью в чужое плечо. Но так и не оттолкнул.  
  
— Это твоё дело, — каждое слово — как удар молотом по раскалённому клинку, выправляющий сталь. — Твоя ответственность. Твой крестовый поход. Ты это начал, и ты это закончишь, готов ты или нет.  
  
И, поскольку _ещё_ ближе их лица, не впечатавшись друг в друга, быть не могли, Мёрдок его поцеловал.  
  
Его борода кололась. В целом, это было всё, что Кирк мог в этот момент сказать адекватного о своих ощущениях, потому что все остальные ощущения походили на сплошной ураган вопросов, сомнений и непонятного, ликующего торжества.   
  
Разве он желал этого?   
  
_О, да_. Определённо. Уж хотя бы сейчас-то себе можно было не врать.  
  
Но до этого момента он даже не думал, что это конкретное желание — из тех, что в принципе исполняются. А не из тех, с которым приходится просто смириться.  
  
Мёрдок отстранился. Встал, и — когда Кирк уже думал, что тот сейчас просто возьмёт и оставит его вот так, ошеломлённого, сметённого этой волной напрочь, как рыбу, выброшенную на берег и задыхающуюся от самого обыкновенного воздуха — положил ему руки на плечи. Его руки были горячими. Как и всегда. Может быть, даже горячее обычного — или Кирку так показалось. Его пальцы надавили на какие-то точки на плечах, и Кирк сперва едва не взвыл от неожиданной боли — а потом едва не застонал от удовольствия, когда боль сменилась блаженством расслабляющихся под чужими руками мышц. Пальцы Мёрдока, казалось, проникали до самых костей.   
  
— Прекращай высчитывать вероятности и заниматься самоковырянием, — прогудел Мёрдок где-то наверху. — У тебя есть план, не так ли?  
  
— Да, — Кирк зажмурился, не понимая, как эти руки вообще могут быть такими чудесными. — Вроде того. Правее, будь добр…  
  
— И на этот раз ты его озвучишь.  
  
— Да. Может быть… левее и выше.  
  
Мёрдок хмыкнул. Погладил одной рукой его горло спереди, чуть надавив на кадык, провёл большим пальцем по скулам. Это было — честно говоря, просто _потрясающе_. Потом потянул его за рубашку:  
  
— Без этой тряпки будет лучше.  
  
Кирк открыл глаза и запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть в его лицо.  
  
Это и правда происходит? Он действительно услышал то, что было сказано? И, что важнее — то, что сказано _не было_?  
  
Даже в окаменевшего дракона, честно признаться, поверить было проще.  
  
И он смотрел на него, пойманный в капкан его тёплых, мозолистых от оружия ладоней, и вероятности уже не казались ему такими проигрышными.  
  
Какая-то часть его упорно хотела всё испортить — просто назло. Сказать что-нибудь эдакое, про Джесси, про то, что никто ему не нужен, и его нисколько это не интересует, про то, что если Мёрдок думает, будто бы он какой-то там…  
  
А с другой стороны — он вполне мог завтра умереть. Они все могли, вообще-то.  
  
Так почему бы и нет?  
  
Он сказал:  
  
— Давай проверим.  
  
  
Письма были наконец закончены, но отправить, разумеется, их не представлялось возможным. Деметрио поглядел на заполненные листы и почувствовал себя глупо: в этих письмах не содержалось ровным счётом ничего, что он не мог бы рассказать на словах по возвращению, а до тех пор он всё равно не сможет никак с семьёй связаться. В конце концов, решающий день был уже завтра.  
  
Он обернулся на спящего в кресле Хаксли. Даже во сне он выглядел так, будто чутко прислушивается к происходящему и вот-вот откроет глаза, если почувствует малейшую опасность — и вместе с тем лицо его было спокойно. Хотел бы Деметрио обладать хоть малой толикой его хладнокровия.  
  
К нему самому сон не шёл: ночь за окном была какая-то жуткая и чересчур тихая. Город молчал — только изредка раздавался леденящий душу вой этих существ, рыщущих снаружи таверны. За стенкой слышались чьи-то тихие разговоры и скрипящие время от времени половицы — затем всё стихло и там. Но потом, когда письма были закончены, появились новые звуки, очень характерные и узнаваемые после стольких дней совместной дороги — будто бы кто-то очень хорошо проводил время. Совместно и, скорее всего, в кровати. Наверняка опять Волк и Джесси, подумал Деметрио, сам поразившись тому, что его теперь нисколько не смущала эта ситуация, когда он вынужден был слышать то, что не предназначалось для его ушей.  
  
Так что — он просто достал другой лист и стал рассматривать печать, на нём изображённую. Печать нарисовал Кирк, со своим обычным загадочным видом передал её Деметрио и спросил, что она значит, потому что печать, похоже, принадлежала кому-то из Совета. Было приятно для разнообразия знать что-то, чего не знал Кирк, но цельного значения Деметрио всё равно сказать сразу не мог, и сейчас он, сверяясь со своей маленькой книгой-шпаргалкой, оставшейся ещё с бытности его учеником, принялся кропотливо расплетать магические формулы и составные знаки, в печать заложенные. Задачка вышла не из лёгких: заклятие было таким сильным, громоздким и сложным, что чем больше Деметрио распутывал — тем больше недоумевал, зачем кому-то понадобилось создавать нечто подобное. Должно быть, дело, такой печати потребовавшее, было поистине грандиозным.  
  
И, вероятно, непосредственно касалось _их_ дела, раз Кирк поручил это ему именно сейчас?  
  
Полностью расшифровать печать, к собственной досаде, Деметрио так и не смог. Но, во всяком случае, он сделал, что мог, и результатом был вполне доволен: головоломка оказалась познавательной. Когда он закончил, таверна уже растворилась полностью в ночной тишине, его спину ломило, а глаза чесались, как от песка. Он с хрустом потянулся, стараясь не разбудить Хаксли. Следовало, пожалуй, всё-таки хотя бы попытаться заснуть.  
  
Или… он мог бы обсудить результат с Кирком, который тоже вряд ли спал сегодня. Деметрио счёл эту мысль куда более продуктивной, чем мысль о сне. Он взял лист и вышел из комнаты, неся перед собой свечу, чтобы не навернуться в темноте.  
  
— Кирк? — позвал он шёпотом, постучав в нужную дверь. — Кирк, ты спишь?  
  
Никакого ответа не последовало. Но Деметрио уже был научен опытом: он знал, что иногда Кирк не откликается не потому, что занят или спит, а потому, что пребывает в дурном настроении или просто схватил очередной приступ мизантропии. Поэтому он, выждав положенное время, постучал снова, настойчивее и громче. Если эта печать была важной для завтрашнего дня, то лучше было обсудить это как можно скорее.  
  
— Кирк?  
  
В комнате послышались тихие шаги. Скрипнула ручка двери.  
  
— Кирк, по поводу той штуки, которую ты мне дал, я…  
  
Он замолчал и подслеповато сощурился. Даже без своих очков — он оставил их в комнате — Деметрио мог с уверенностью сказать, что силуэт, нарисовавшийся в дверях, Кирку не принадлежал. Кирк не был таким высоким. И таким плечистым. И таким… рыжим?  
  
— Кхм, — он неловко кашлянул в кулак, замявшись.   
  
Мёрдок скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к косяку, глядя на него с насмешливым прищуром. Похоже, то, что он был полностью обнажён, ни в малейшей мере его не смущало.   
  
— А… — Деметрио растерянно нахмурился. — А Кирк?..  
  
— Спит, — отрезал Мёрдок и широко зевнул. — Чего и тебе советую, светлый. Что нужно?  
  
Свеча выхватила из темноты за его плечом угол кровати и чью-то бледную ногу, торчавшую из-под одеяла. Голую ногу. До Деметрио доходило медленно, но верно.  
  
— Я, э-э, ничего… хотел обсудить с ним кое-что. Задание, которое он мне дал, — он буквально кожей ощутил, как недоброжелательность Мёрдока по отношению к нему нарастает с каждым словом. — Ну, неважно. Обсужу с ним утром, да?  
  
— Да, — сказал Мёрдок и захлопнул перед ним дверь.  
  
Деметрио ещё немного, сам не зная зачем, потоптался у двери.  
  
Затем вздохнул — и тоже отправился спать. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что Кирк гораздо больше, чем они все, заслужил немного нормального отдыха от этого всего.  
  
И что тёмные маги, оказывается, тоже вполне себе люди.  
  
  
Это была длинная, длинная ночь. Темнота летела над миром, и создания ночи поднимали голову, заслышав её приближение.  
  
На крыльях этой темноты, скользя между её перьев едва уловимым запахом болота и мёртвых лилий, проносился сквозь чужие сознания Балор.  
  
Он облизнулся, чувствуя спящий разум Кирка. Дыхнул на него тревогой и беспокойством, сформировал из испаряющихся сновидений знакомые образы из прошлого, которые обыкновенно несли кошмары сами по себе, но глубже соваться не рискнул: если бы Кирк заметил его в своём разуме, ему пришлось бы худо.   
  
Что ж, всегда оставались эти новые спутники мага. Балор был любопытен — особенно когда это любопытство ничем ему не грозило.  
  
Он метнулся было в заманчивый незнакомый разум рядом с Кирком, похожий на огненно-грозовое облако. Но так и не смог в него проникнуть — словно плотная невидимая стена отгораживала его от этого разума, и, как он ни бился, в стене не ощущалось ни трещинки. Ну и ладно, подумал он с досадой. Больно надо.  
  
Всё равно поблизости присутствовали и другие умы. Не такие защищённые. Балор с жадностью на них набросился.  
  
Сознание светлого мага оказалось удручающе скучным. И почти стерильно-чистым: этот парень слишком мало понимал в соблазнах. Банальные тревоги о семье, страх подвести мёртвого папашу и в то же время — страх закончить, как он, слишком рано и слишком неправильно. Страх за мир, за людей, страх оказаться бесполезным и страх быть оставленным позади. Жажда справедливости. Любовь к порядку. Немного амбиций. Конечно, из всего этого вполне можно было соорудить что-то интересное, чтобы немногочисленные чёрные пятна в его душе разрослись, как чума или плесень, но… это требовало времени. А у Балора слишком много было других таких похожих игрушек: таких вот юных праведников в мире водилось удивительно много. Он лениво швырнул в него образом восставшего из могилы отца, который во сне пытался сожрать его сестру у него на глазах, и вынырнул в поисках чего-то более увлекательного.  
  
Следующее сознание принадлежало женщине. Балор, спускаясь всё ниже, отмахнулся от всплывавших на поверхность эмоций: досада на то, что какой-то «рыжий пёс» посмел неоднократно ей отказать, променяв её на — Балор вздёрнул бровь — «кисломордого зануду»; опасения и нехорошие предчувствия по поводу их плана на завтра; предвкушение хорошей охоты и славной драки. А в целом — много вожделения, много страсти, всё кипело и бурлило сменяющими друг друга сиюминутными желаниями. Жадность, смешанная с жестокостью — Балору даже нравилось. Жажда жизни, быстрой и лихой — а значит, боязнь смерти. Жажда свободы, желание вечно двигаться, выискивать добычу, вступать в схватку: сухопутная акула, которая должна плыть, чтобы выжить. А значит — страх остановиться. Страх застрять на одном месте и бессмысленно биться об стены, попавшись в ловушку. Стоило отыскать нужные воспоминания — и не составило труда превратить их в кошмар: мать, бьющая её по лицу и запирающая в тёмном чулане, — он выкинул из сновидения её свершившийся в реальности побег из дома — и кто-то, кто ловит и связывает её в темноте, и она не может двинуться, и не может сопротивляться, и потеющий толстый старик улыбается ей золотыми зубами, и нож, сверкающий у её лица, и верёвки, впивающиеся в тело, и кляп, затыкающий рот, и вороны, налетающие всей стаей и клюющие её, как мертвечину, и она не может дышать… Балор удовлетворённо улыбнулся.   
  
Он пока не собирался действительно сводить спутников Кирка с ума: между ним и магом существовал определённый договор. Балор предоставлял ему время от времени информацию — до того, как во дворце запахло жареным — и не трогал рассудок тех, кто Кирку был нужен, а маг взамен обещал однажды избавить его от Сиерго, демона-ключника, которому Балор служил. Но одни только плохие сны всё равно никак не могли служить поводом для расторжения договора: они могли быть у них и сами по себе, без его вмешательства. Уж больно ночь к подобному располагала.  
  
Вкусное и поистине сытное блюдо представлял из себя оборотень. Балор даже поначалу растерялся, за что бы тут в первую очередь взяться: жизнь его была длинная, воспоминаний накопилось много, и большая их часть была, к вящему восторгу Балора, довольно-таки кровавой. Тут и смерть, и потеря, и предательство, и нескончаемый поиск, и болезненная одержимость, и стремление пожертвовать всем ради единственной цели, и длинный путь из трупов позади, на который не слишком приятно оглядываться. Его будто раздирало надвое: зверь хотел крови, мяса и охотиться — человек хотел историй, чувствовать себя правым и спасти похищенную злодеем любимую. Зверь шёл и наслаждался настоящим — человека тянуло к прошлому. Зверь довольствовался страстью — человек внушал себе, что ещё помнит о любви, дарованной ему ни за что и так несправедливо утраченной. Балор зашептал, подкармливаясь его безумием: ты никогда _её_ не найдёшь, ты никогда _его_ не победишь, и все жертвы, которые ты принёс и которые никогда не забудешь, окажутся напрасны, и всё было зря, и от тебя не останется под конец ничего, кроме пустоты и чужой волчьей шкуры. Он бы полакомился ещё, но звериная часть сознания вдруг предупреждающе зарычала, почуяв его присутствие, и Балор вынужден был уйти. Никогда не знаешь с этими мироходцами: вдруг он сможет его изгнать, если узнает?  
  
Последний улов, правда, опять был довольно-таки разочаровывающим. Ещё одно скучное сознание: благородство, мужество, исполнительность, чопорная сдержанность эмоций. Та же приверженность порядку, что и у светлого мага. Любовь к правилам. Педантичность. Честность, причудливо перемешанная со скрытностью. Неоднократная боль утраты, накапливающееся разочарование в идеалах, внушаемых с юности, усталость. Ничего особенно интересного: если светлого ещё можно было при большом желании и некотором усердии превратить во что-нибудь стоящее, вроде того оборотня, который шёл по трупам к недостижимой цели впереди — то здесь уже почти все страсти отгорели, и максимум, чего можно было здесь добиться — бездействие и отвращение к суете мира. От скуки Балор решил хотя бы выудить какую-нибудь информацию на будущее. И тоже ничего оригинального не нашёл: рыцарство, служба королю, однообразные будни высшего света, пиррова победа в захватнической войне, капризный юный наследник, никого и ничего, кроме себя, не уважающий, дружба с одним магом из Совета, неизбежное вовлечение в их магические дела, вербовка, другой наследник, оставшийся без присмотра отца — гораздо более сообразительный и похожий на его собственного сына, если бы этот сын дожил до такого возраста. Просто ску…  
  
…а вот это уже было занятнее. Балор остановил поток воспоминаний и прокрутил заново одно из них: задание от Совета. Секретное, вдобавок к общему заданию со светлым и полученное втайне от него. И касавшееся Кирка. Балор пакостно захихикал, кружась в чужом разуме в облаке глаз и щупалец. Затем бросил в бывшего рыцаря видением новой войны, поглотившей мир, войны, в которой снова умирали его близкие и родные, войны, в которой умирали невинные и от которой нельзя было сбежать, потому как люди в ней разгромно проигрывали мстительному Богу — и вылетел из его разума прочь по зыбким дорогам сновидений. Сегодняшним развлечением он остался доволен.  
  
Он летел, бесплотный и невидимый, и улыбался своим мыслям. И всё прокручивал в голове сухой голос, говоривший:  
  
_«Убедитесь, что, когда ваша миссия будет окончена, чёрный маг Кирк О’Райли прекратит представлять из себя проблему для Совета. Отныне и навеки»._  
  
Зазнавшийся, ослеплённый собственным умом гордец, думал Балор злорадно. Тебя погубит твоя же самонадеянность, как я и говорил.   
  
А самое замечательное состояло в том, что Балору даже не нужно было ничегошеньки для этого делать: Кирк со своей гибелью обещал прекрасно справиться сам.  
  
  
Рассвета над Сенбургом не было. Бессменные кровавые сумерки поглотили столицу королевства, и не было ночи, и не было дня.  
  
Но где-то далеко, за пределами власти Бога-Ворона, солнце ещё светило. Оно поднималось над миром неуклонно и неумолимо, побеждая темноту силой вечного пламени, и ночь медленно отползала, разгоняемая его лучами.  
  
Они чувствовали это — все его дети, все его слуги. Солнце не убивало их, не жгло им издали глаза, не разъедало их плоть. Но они чувствовали его, и солнце инстинктивно их беспокоило. Оно делало их слабее. Оно заставляло их чувствовать смутную тревогу крысы, на которую охотится кот: солнце было врагом, и солнце было смертью само по себе.  
  
Когда-то он выпустил Солнце на свободу. Мир был ещё новорождённым младенцем, и женщина-дух, качавшая его в колыбели, боялась, что яркий свет повредит слепые детские глаза. И звёзды, и Луна, и Солнце томились внутри мячей, хранившихся в её доме. Тогда он стал хвоинкой, что попала в воду к женщине, и она выпила, и тут же понесла дитя. И он родился, и сам стал целым миром, и, играя с мячами, высвободил светила, чтобы они доставили радость всем живым существам.  
  
И был свет, и был день, и была ночь.  
  
Так, во всяком случае, верили люди. А он состоял из их верований, и то, что было истиной для них, было истиной для него.  
  
Когда-то.  
  
Очень, очень, _очень_ давно.  
  
С тех пор минуло слишком много времени. Теперь он смотрел вдаль, туда, где за куполом его силы было солнце, и ненавидел его. И людей, под ним ходивших — людей, что забыли своего благодетеля, своего покровителя, своего Владыку. И нового Бога, которого они себе выбрали и которому теперь поклонялись.  
  
Ничего. Он вернулся, и он им напомнит. Он напомнит, накажет виновных, заставить их вновь склониться перед ним.   
  
И Солнце скроется навсегда. Люди познают ту темноту, в которой он сам был заперт все эти долгие-долгие века.  
  
Бог-Ворон пригубил кровь из кубка и растянул губы своего человеческого тела в зловещей улыбке.


	7. Глава VI. Тёмный Властелин.

Кирк критически оглядел своё маленькое воинство. Все были в сборе. И выглядели в кои-то веки даже более хмурыми и не выспавшимися, чем он сам — редкое зрелище.  
  
— План ясен? — уточнил он, поскольку никакой реакции на озвученные инструкции так и не дождался. — Вопросы, дельные замечания, предложения?  
  
— Да ясен, ясен, — зевнул Волк, которому не терпелось начать действовать. — Чего ж не ясного-то. Мы уже приступим или будем ещё до вечера языками чесать?  
  
Кирк небрежно махнул рукой в сторону двери.   
  
— Приступай к своей части. Тебе нет нужды ждать. Чем скорее ты его добудешь…  
  
— …тем лучше, ага, — перебил его тот. — Да понял я. Всё, холопьи и не-холопьи морды, не скучайте! Я пошёл.  
  
Он набросил капюшон шубы, и черты его лица будто заострились, начали вытягиваться и меняться. Глаза его светились золотом, как у вышедшего на охоту ночного хищника. Оскалившись-ухмыльнувшись напоследок, он развернулся и скрылся за дверью таверны. У него была своя, отдельная задача, и он прекрасно знал своё дело.   
  
Кирк кивнул Мёрдоку, Джессике и Хаксли:  
  
— Вы тоже отправляйтесь.  
  
Когда они ушли, он сел за ближайший столик и сделал приглашающий жест Дуббинсу, мешки под глазами у которого старили его лет на пять, а то и все десять. Кирк как-то даже почувствовал себя для разнообразия тем, кто отдохнул в этой компании лучше всех сегодня.   
  
— Что ты там хотел обсудить ночью? Я слышал, как ты приходил. Вперёд, первая часть у них займёт какое-то время.  
  
Светлый присел напротив и протянул ему сложенный вдвое лист.  
  
— Печать, которую ты мне дал. Я примерно сформулировал её значение и подписал там, что к чему.   
  
— Примерно?  
  
— Я не совсем уверен. Она явно уникальная и используется в единичных случаях.  
  
Кирк стал рассматривать лист с подписями. Вот, значит, как… любопытно.  
  
— Ну?  
  
Он поднял глаза на Дуббинса, смотревшего на него, словно ученик-отличник на экзамене.  
  
— Что — ну?  
  
— Это нам поможет?  
  
— Посмотрим.  
  
Он вернулся к изучению рисунка. Дуббинс заёрзал на стуле.  
  
— Кирк… ты уверен, что мы справимся?  
  
Кирк пожал плечами, занятый своими мыслями. Ещё вчера тревоги Дуббинса он бы вполне разделил — сегодня же его одолевало какое-то мрачное веселье.  
  
— Если нет — мы будем не в том состоянии, чтобы об этом переживать, знаешь ли.  
  
Он понимал, что всё может пойти не так в любой момент, конечно. Но может и не пойти, верно?  
  
_Может и не пойти._  
  
  
Пять безголовых шкур были брошены возле входа в таверну — Марина категорически запретила заносить их внутрь. Мёрдок с Джесси вернулись первыми, Хаксли же чуть задержался: его охотничьи навыки были несомненно лучше, но его оружие мало подходило для регенерирующих созданий: меч он не носил из какого-то там своего принципа, связанного со странными рыцарскими понятиями о чести. Кирк дал ему клинок из воларума, к которому они в дороге сделали обмотку в качестве рукояти из плотного куска дублёной кожи и который Кирк намеревался продать, но не успел найти покупателя — однако лезвие это всё равно оставалось довольно-таки любительским и заточено было плоховато. Все трое были едва ли не с ног до головы заляпаны кровью.   
  
— За это, — сказала Джесси, кривясь от отвращения. — Ты заплатишь дополнительно. И очень, очень много. Я не нанималась освежёвывать для тебя упыриные, мать их, туши!   
  
— Ты предпочла бы прорываться сквозь их армию с боем? — отозвался Кирк, оглядывая шкуры. Сойдёт. — Так бы мы даже до дворца не дошли, поверь. И вчера ты хотела, — он фыркнул. — «Магию-шмагию», когда нам сели на хвост всей ордой.   
  
С помощью Дуббинса он принялся зачаровывать шкуры, ножом выводя на них знаки — он мог бы и один, но так они оба тратили вдвое меньше сил. Хаксли и наёмники в это время глядели по сторонам, чтобы процесс наложения заклятий не прервали какие-нибудь твари, решившие подобраться из-за угла. Утром их было и в самом деле меньше, чем вчера вечером, и пока окрестности таверны были пусты.  
  
Затем Кирк встал, как можно плотнее завернулся в плащ, накинул капюшон и набросил поверх плаща шкуру, завязав её лапами на шее. Она была всё ещё влажная от крови, и ощущения были не из приятных, но прямо сейчас было не до удобства и не до соблюдения чистоты рубашки. Остальные последовали его примеру — Дуббинс медлил дольше всех, и Кирк уже хотел было его раздражённо поторопить и поинтересоваться, точно ли тот уверен, что хочет идти с ними в это пекло, как наконец тот собрался с духом и надел шкуру тоже. Вид у него был крайне решительный.  
  
— Давайте сделаем это!  
  
— О-о, — Джесси присвистнула. — Вот, запомни этот настрой, малыш. Так держать. Глядишь, так у тебя и появится какая-нибудь личная жизнь, помимо этого усатого папаши.  
  
Кирк их не слушал. Он накладывал на шкуры ещё один слой чар, на этот раз — связующих. Важно было всё сделать правильно.  
  
— Так, — сказал он, когда с этим было покончено. — Теперь внимание. Заклятие нестабильное, в деле я его ещё не проверял. Проверим его действие уже в дороге. Если кто-то из них что-то почует — убивать быстро, без шума, так, чтобы никто ничего не заметил и чтобы они не успели позвать подкрепление. Скрытность и скорость — наши преимущества. Понятно?  
  
— Пошли уже, — после ухода Волка нетерпением заразилась и Джесси. — Это штука прилипает к спине. Чем скорее мы с этим покончим, тем скорее я смогу принять ванну где-нибудь во дворце, так что давайте уже, двигаем!  
  
Кирк оглянулся на Финна и Марину, наблюдавших за ними в дверях таверны.   
  
— С Богом, — напутствовал Финн и с сомнением взглянул на их испачканные ладони. — Обниматься на прощанье, пожалуй, не будем.  
  
Марина кивнула:  
  
— Удачи, безумцы.  
  
И они направились в сторону дворца.  
  
Несколько кварталов они миновали без проблем: бродившие по улицам монстры начисто игнорировали их, как Кирк и рассчитывал. Зеркальные чары и шкуры, похоже, всё-таки работали: для этих волколаков они выглядели такими же волколаками — и, что важнее, даже пахли теперь так же. Зверей обмануть было легко, и тут Кирк в успехе почти не сомневался. А вот реакцию людей он предсказать затруднялся: он не был уверен, как именно чары сработают на их сознании. Отразят ли полностью чужую внешность? Это может вызвать подозрения, если обращённые Кутхом люди ещё что-то соображают. Или те будут видеть в них всё тех же волколаков? Или заклинание просто придаст наблюдателям уверенности, что они — «свои»?  
  
Город было не узнать. Кирк заметил это ещё вчера, но сегодня — сегодня общая заброшенность и запустение особенно бросались в глаза. Он помнил эти улицы другими: оживлёнными, шумными, полными народа. Он почти не ходил по ним, конечно — только совершал тайком от Учителя редкие вылазки ночью, будучи ещё подростком, но очень скоро этим пресытился: развлечений город мог предложить для него не так уж и много, как могло показаться на первый взгляд, продукты и вещи добывать ему не было нужды, а люди не слишком интересовали его сами по себе, и он быстро от них уставал. У него не было связано с городом его юности каких-то особенных сентиментальных воспоминаний — ни с той пекарней на углу, ни с этой вот мясной лавкой, ни с возвышающимся над крышами домов величественным собором.   
  
Ни с этой пивной, возле которой сцепились в драке два оборотня. Они прошли мимо дерущихся всё с тем же напускным спокойствием, словно просто спешили по своим делам и имели полное право разгуливать вот так, со шкурами волколаков на спине. Кирк заметил, что один из оборотней, когда они приблизились на достаточное расстояние, отвлёкся и поднял голову, втянув носом воздух в их направлении — но в этот момент противник отвесил ему оплеуху когтистой лапой, и драка возобновилась. Можно было, пожалуй, считать это положительным результатом, хотя и с некоторыми оговорками.  
  
Наверное, это был не самый героический способ идти на решающую битву со Злом: в напряжённом молчании, в окровавленных одеждах, в свежедобытых звериных шкурах с отрезанными головами, без боевых кличей и не вступая в ожесточённые схватки со слугами этого самого Зла по пути. Хорошо всё-таки, что Героями они не были.  
  
В небе над ними кружила одинокая ворона. Хаксли зачем-то решил потратить на неё целую стрелу — прицелился, выстрелил и предсказуемо попал. Ворона издала предсмертное карканье и упала на мостовую где-то за домами.  
  
— Зачем? — спросил Кирк, хмурясь: ему было в точности известно, сколько у Хаксли стрел в колчане, и новых взять ему точно было негде. Не во время битвы.  
  
Тот пожал плечами:  
  
— Лишний наблюдатель.  
  
Через некоторое время уже другая ворона летела за ними — уже на почтительном расстоянии. Хаксли на этот раз предпочёл её проигнорировать.  
  
  
Когда-то у Августа ван дер Хольта были проблемы.  
  
Его мать умерла от ветряной оспы, словно какая-то простолюдинка, и у него не заладились отношения с отцом, разбазарившим всё семейное состояние на карточные долги и разного рода увеселения. Потом отец умер тоже, и на Августа вместе с титулом легла ответственность, к которой он в свои восемнадцать ещё не был полностью готов: нужно было как-то поднять с колен извалянную в грязи честь семьи, вернуть связи, вернуть деньги, выплатить все посмертные долги, позаботиться о младшей сестре, весьма, между прочим своенравной. Ничего из этого ему не удавалось. Сделки, которые должны были нести прибыль, проваливались или отменялись. Главы прочих знатных семейств не желали иметь никаких дел с неопытным мальчишкой. Сестра капризничала и отвергала каждого жениха, которого он ей подыскивал. Имение приходило в упадок.  
  
А потом пришли _эти двое_. Они льстили ему и умасливали сладкими обещаниями, они дали ему армию и сделали крайне выгодное предложение. Он согласился, почти не раздумывая: два змея соблазнительно шептали ему о власти, о славе, о богатстве и исполнении всех его заветных желаний.  
  
Он предоставил им своих элитных бойцов, навыкам которых могли позавидовать и королевские гвардейцы. Он позволил им совершать их странные тёмные делишки от своего имени и выступал в их поддержку при дворе, чтобы они могли заполучить доверие короля. Сделал всё, что мог, и чуточку того, что не мог, только для того, чтобы они достигли своей цели. Растратил последние остатки своего наследства, веря в прекрасное светлое будущее, которое вот-вот должно было настать.  
  
А потом они пробудили своего Бога. И ни власти, ни денег, ни силы, способной изменить мир и склонить перед ним его врагов, он так и не получил.   
  
Что он получил — так это воронье перо в глаз и темноту, проглотившую целиком его сознание.  
  
Но это было неважно. Всё было хорошо. Он был слеп, он был глух, он не понимал раньше, а теперь понял.   
  
Теперь у него был истинный Бог, и Август хотел только одного: служить Ему во веки вечные. Прислушиваться к каждому Его слову.  
  
— Смертные идут, — сказал его Бог, и повёл рукой — в воздухе возникла прозрачная картинка из города. — Любопытно. Эй, ты.  
  
«Эй, ты» Бог называл Августа, считая, что его имя не стоит запоминания. Август почтительно склонился.  
  
— Ты их знаешь?  
  
Август посмотрел: на картинке по улице шли пятеро людей, на вид совершенно обычных, как и сотни тех, что были осенены Его благодатью.   
  
— Нет, повелитель.  
  
— Ты бесполезен, как и ожидалось. Что ж… посмотрим, что смертные приготовили. В конце концов, это даже скучно — то, что все эти люди сдались без боя. Возможно, хотя бы эти меня развлекут.  
  
Август только снова молча поклонился. Всё, что Бог говорил, автоматически превращалось в Закон.  
  
  
Чем ближе они были к дворцу, тем больше встречалось людей и тем меньше — зверей. И люди, и оборотни бродили по городу с каким-то потерянным видом: искали еду и того, на кого можно бы напасть, но на четвёртый день после обращения в городе уже не оставалось ничего стоящего, что могло бы удовлетворить их нехитрые потребности. Те, кого можно было сожрать, уже были сожраны. Те, кого нужно было принести в жертву, восхваляя имя Бога-Ворона, уже были убиты во славу Его. То, что можно было легко разрушить, уже было разрушено. Оставалось лишь разыскивать немногочисленных спрятавшихся в надежде на чудесный пир, драться друг с другом и уходить из столицы в другие поселения и города. Воля Бога вела их дальше, за пределы Сенбурга, туда, где было ещё много людей, которых можно было обратить в рабов Его или съесть, и многие — особенно оборотни — действительно ушли; но эта воля была как-то расплывчата, как смутный посыл, и стоило Ему ослабить давление своей власти — желание идти куда-то слабело и пропадало. Большинство горожан родились здесь и выросли, успели пустить здесь корни и обзавестись каким-нибудь семейным ремеслом, передающимся из поколения в поколение, и уходить они не хотели. Бог всё равно не очень настаивал: Он не утруждал себя тем, чтобы расплылять внимание сразу на всех своих новоявленных подданных.  
  
Кирк решил, что несколько поспешил с выводами, назвав этот сброд армией. Если бы у Бога-Ворона была _настоящая_ армия, всё было бы намного сложнее. Были бы организованные войска, пропускные пункты, казармы, часовые. И были бы, наверное, какие-нибудь вдохновенные речи с трибуны, о том, что они пойдут и непременно всех завоюют. Был бы порядок и дисциплина, и тогда им понадобился куда более сложный план.  
  
Но Кутх не хотел никого завоёвывать. Он хотел только уничтожать всё живое без разбору, и даже, судя по всему, не особенно задумывался о том, что будет, когда у его слуг не останется больше охотничьих угодий. Впрочем — пожалуй, вряд ли можно было ожидать стратегического мышления от древнего языческого божества, озлобленного на человечество и проспавшего последние несколько веков в какой-то метафизической заднице мироздания. И потому особых сложностей с тем, чтобы добраться до окрестностей замка, высившегося над городом чёрной громадой, не составило большого труда: они просто шли и шли, не останавливаясь, и, если их и провожали подозрительными взглядами, то быстро отворачивались.  
  
Вот эта-то кажущаяся лёгкость Кирка и настораживала донельзя. Не может быть всё так просто, говорил он себе. Что-то обязательно должно случиться. Что-то, без сомнения, ужасное и, вероятно, в перспективе для кого-нибудь из них смертельное.  
  
Он встретился взглядом с Мёрдоком. Вот уж кто точно не собирался сегодня умирать. Не то чтобы это собирался сделать Кирк, но уверенности у Мёрдока было на целую Драконью Гору побольше, чем у него.   
  
Это… признаться, это почти вдохновляло.  
  
— Ну, — произнёс он достаточно громко, чтобы его слышала вся группа, но остаточно тихо, чтобы не привлечь чужое внимание. — Не ожидайте от меня каких-нибудь звучных лозунгов, но… Не облажайтесь, господа. Просто не облажайтесь.  
  
— И тебе того же, — не преминула ответить Джесси.  
  
И одна из ворон, пролетающих мимо, увидела его лицо, но никто из них этого не заметил.  
  
  
_Я знаю его._  
  
Бог-Ворон внимательно изучил неожиданную мысль. Она принадлежала не ему — или, вернее, не совсем ему: мысль выплыла на поверхность из воспоминаний личности, которую он захватил в качестве своего аватара. Бог щёлкнул пальцами, подзывая ошивающегося рядом Августа. Немного надавил на его сознание, чтобы он мог различать смертных сквозь наложенные ими чары и видел их так же ясно, как он сам.  
  
— Видишь теперь? — он махнул рукой, и пойманное птичьими глазами лицо замерло и увеличилось в воздухе. — Я повторяю, червь, и тебе лучше не разочаровывать меня повторно: ты их знаешь?  
  
Август вгляделся. И моргнул. Наконец-то он мог оказаться полезным для Бога.  
  
— О да, владыка. Не всех — только этого, в плаще. Это Кирк О’Райли, повелитель. Колдун и чернокнижник.   
  
Это имя. Он действительно его знает — точнее, его аватар. Он углубился в вызванные произнесённым именем воспоминания дальше. Выходило довольно забавное переплетение судеб.  
  
_Ничего хорошего от него ждать не стоит. Он опасен._  
  
Вывод, сформированный из чужой памяти, заставил Бога подняться с трона. Опасна букашка или нет, а лучше заранее её раздавить: возможно, хлопот она способна доставить больше, чем развлечений. Уже выходя из зала, он обернулся:  
  
— Ах, да… Где моя дочь?  
  
— Принцесса Свартжель сказала, что кто-то вторгся в королевскую сокровищницу, повелитель. И отправилась проверить лично.  
  
Он не удостоил Августа ответом и вышел: он знал, что Свартжель в любом случае услышит его зов, если она ему понадобится.   
  
А пока — пусть девчонка развлекается. Заслужила.  
  
Молчаливый стражник, стоявший за Августом, проводил его остекленевшим взглядом.  
  
  
Собственно, сам план тоже был довольно простым — но в простоте и заключалась его убедительность. С Хаксли они расстались за квартал отсюда, и он уже должен был находиться на позиции: Кирк не знал, где именно эта позиция находилась, потому как Хаксли сказал, что решит на месте — но полагал, что может доверить профессиональному лучнику самому выбрать наилучшую точку обзора на площади перед дворцом. Теперь, когда они достигли площади под скалой, где стоял замок, настала пора разделить группу ещё раз.   
  
— Здесь. Мы оставим вас здесь: нужно, чтобы он увидел. Надеюсь, всё ещё помнишь, как чертить само заклятие?  
  
— С утра ещё не забыл, — огрызнулся Дуббинс, который нервничал больше обычного, и Кирк с некоторой долей гордости понял, что ещё немного — и светлый начнёт перенимать его манеру общения.  
  
Он передал Дуббинсу мешочек с солью, мелом и парой амулетов.  
  
— И как накладывать приманку — тоже?  
  
— Кирк. Я справлюсь. Я не такой идиот, каким ты меня считаешь, ладно? Я всё помню: начертить саму печать, так широко, как смогу, присыпать солью на всякий случай, скрыть сверху приманкой, активировать. Подождать, пока он прибудет посмотреть, подать сигнал Хаксли — и драпать как можно быстрее, пока ты там проникнешь во дворец и подключишься к тому источнику. Видишь? — Дуббинс торжествующе поправил очки. — Меня не нужно постоянно проверять. У меня всё под контролем.  
  
Если бы им были известны законы, по которым строятся Истории, они бы знали: в тот момент, когда кто-то в Истории повторяет уже придуманный ранее план, уверяя, что справится с ним легко и просто — в этот момент план уже обречён на провал. И тот, кто знаком с подобным явлением, должен бы задуматься: на каком этапе всё пойдёт _не так_?  
  
— Ого! — Джесси, которая оставалась с Дуббинсом для его защиты, хохотнула. — Вот это ты его отшил, парниша. Наш добренький котик наконец-то отрастил зубки?   
  
Но они этого закона не знали. И не могли видеть, как по винтовой лестнице внутри замка пролетает большой чёрный ворон, крылья которого гасят факелы на стенах.  
  
— Ладно, — Кирк поморщился. Он не слишком в Дуббинса верил, но, стоило признать, это его неверие было, в целом, к настоящему времени уже довольно безосновательным. — Если ты так говоришь. Удачи.  
  
Темнота сгустилась на одном из зубцов смотровой башни.  
  
— Береги себя.  
  
Они кивнули друг другу, не прощаясь. Всё было готово.  
  
И тогда крылатая фигура сорвалась с башни и стремительно полетела вниз, и как-то сразу ясно стало: _не так_ всё пошло ещё задолго до начала.  
  
  
Сокровищница оказалась, в общем, сплошным разочарованием.  
  
Проникнуть в неё было не так уж и сложно: Кирк подсказал, где искать тайный ход, о котором наверняка не осведомлены были нынешние обитатели дворца, и даже не один. Волку не нужна была фальшивая шкура — у него имелась своя собственная, и, хотя по попадавшиеся по дороге прочие оборотни и волколаки — те, что были поумнее — вполне могли отличить его от одного из своих, но проблем это не доставило: он перекинулся в волка полностью и бежал так быстро, чтобы не оставлять им времени на раздумья касательно того, свой ли он, чужой ли, откуда взялся и стоит ли гнаться за ним. Те, что всё же решались на преследование — ну, что ж, они сами виноваты. Волк и не с такими дрался в своё время. Какими-то упырями его было не удивить.  
  
Разочарование же заключалось не в лёгкости, с которой он преодолел так называемую охрану — потому что это, он признавал, было даже весело — а, к большому сожалению, в содержании самой сокровищницы. Очень… аскетическом содержании, надо сказать.  
  
Кирк обещал им горы золота. Не лично Волку — но он тоже планировал получить свою долю, так или иначе. Или… как там этот хитрый засранец сказал, по словам Джесси? «Столько золота, сколько они смогут унести»?   
  
Ну, что ж. В этом-то он, пожалуй, и не соврал даже. Сколько они смогут унести из ничего — всё будет их.   
  
Ладно, положим, не совсем прямо-таки _ничего_ , потому что сокровищница не была полностью пуста. Сколько-то золота, серебра и драгоценных камней в сундуках всё-таки имелось, да и целая коллекция артефактов — которые, видимо, никто не трогал и на нужды короля или государства не брал — не могла не радовать глаз вора. Но едва ли это всё походило на тот прекрасный золотой Рай, который они все уже себе навоображали. Джесси это точно не понравится, подумал он с кровожадной ухмылкой.   
  
И этот меч. Он не оценивал пока другие артефакты, зная, что у него будет ещё уйма времени после всей этой заварушки, чтобы как следует здесь окопаться — но меч был просто… жалок. Гравировка на лезвии, находящегося для старой железки в довольно неплохом состоянии, позолоченная рукоять — всё было настоящее. А вот камни, в эту рукоять впаянные, были абсолютной и дешёвой фальшивкой — простые разноцветные стекляшки. Было, впрочем, смутное ощущение, что настоящие камешки здесь когда-то тоже имелись: фальшивки были вставлены не слишком аккуратно и лежали неплотно, да и остаточной слабой магией меч всё ещё фонил. Но… победить с этим Бога? Кирк был либо самонадеянным дураком, либо имел плохие источники информации.  
  
А с другой стороны — кто их, этих магов, знает. Возможно, меч просто прикидывался бесполезным, а Кирк знал, как его «разбудить». В любом случае, следовало доставить меч парню, и пусть сам разбирается.   
  
И тут Волк почуял. Запах, стремительно подкравшийся сзади: кровь, птичьи перья, человечья тушка — женская — и опасная сырая тьма в качестве ядра. Он обернулся.  
  
— Фу, — черноволосая девчонка в накидке из перьев презрительно сморщила нос. — Обычный вор. А я уж думала, что-нибудь интересненькое. Что-нибудь, что я могла бы показать отцу.  
  
Она стояла возле входа, преграждая ему путь к отступлению. Волк сощурился: девчонка пахла как _враг_. Зверь в нём вздыбил шерсть и непримиримо рычал, требуя это странное создание уничтожить. А ещё на шее у неё блестело что-то явно магическое.  
  
— Шагай отсюда, пока цела, — предложил Волк, щурясь. — Подобру-поздорову, пока я не нарезал из тебя куриный фарш.  
  
Девчонка улыбнулась. Это была того рода улыбка, которая как бы сразу говорила собеседнику, что эту красотку не стоит звать на вечерние прогулки под луной и на тайные поцелуйчики по углам.  
  
Ну, знаете, того рода улыбка, в которой внезапно оказывается гораздо больше зубов, чем человеку полагается, и все они — острые, треугольные и эффектно смотрелись бы с пятнами свежей крови на эмали.  
  
Она бросилась на него, и Волк превратился. Хочет поиграть — ей же хуже.  
  
  
Перед ними стоял Бог-Ворон. Высокий, — выше даже Мёрдока, а уж с ним мало кто мог посоревноваться — закованный в массивную броню, в развевающемся плаще из чёрных перьев, с серым лицом и глазами, похожими на щели в камне, за которым течёт жидкий огонь. И дело было не в том, как он выглядел — потому что, общаясь изредка с демонами, Кирк повидал облики гораздо более устрашающие — но в том, какое _ощущение_ он вокруг себя распространял. Колоссальная сила, подпитываемая самим миром — когда эта сила будет на пике, то с лихвой превзойдёт даже магию могучего дракона. Тьма, пришедшая из самого сердца ночи. Воля, которая могла создавать и разрушать миры. Время, съёживающееся вокруг него в воронку и осыпающееся в пепел к истокам столь непостижимо древним, что это едва ли возможно было хотя бы представить.  
  
Вот чем был Бог. Его тень, накрывшая площадь, заставила их замереть в мгновении безотчётного ужаса.  
  
— Итак, — сказал он, и громовой голос разнёсся над равниной. — Ты пришёл сюда, смертный, с кучкой своих людей, и искал встречи со мной. Ты привлёк моё внимание. Теперь я буду щедр и спрошу: что тебе здесь нужно? Чего ты ищешь в моей обители? Уж не свою ли смерть?  
  
Кирк запрокинул голову, разглядывая его лицо. Это лицо казалось ему смутно знакомым, хотя и было изменено Богом под стать новому владельцу. Этого едва-едва проскочившего на краю памяти узнавания хватило, чтобы подтвердить его догадку.  
  
Он опасался, что Серхес де Рацио умер. Он должен был убить его, и для этого — отчасти для этого — он сюда и шёл. Он не знал, что с ним планировали сделать фанатики, и брал в расчёт вероятность, что они убили его за ненадобностью, когда он совершил — что бы там им от него не требовалось.  
  
Но теперь он видел Бога-Ворона во плоти, и плоть эта была человеческой. Модифицированной магически — и всё же.   
  
А чьё тело подошло бы Богу больше, чем тело безумного короля?  
  
Так что… в некотором роде это облегчало его задачу. Хотя бы в том, что теперь не придётся искать во дворце королевский труп.  
  
Это, правда, не отменяло того, что им всем сейчас настал, похоже, полный конец.  
  
«Где, дьявол его побери, Волк? Без меча у нас нет ни шанса!»  
  
Они умрут в тот же миг, как попытаются атаковать в лоб. Печать должна была на время задержать его, ровно настолько, чтобы Кирк успел проникнуть в тронный зал и там — там был источник, и с его помощью он мог бы… что-нибудь предпринять. А Дуббинс за это время мог бы попытаться связаться с Советом и затребовать помощь. Волк бы нашёл меч, и…   
  
Но ничего из этого у них сейчас не было.  
  
Что ему следовало сделать, чтобы не умереть?  
  
Мозг его судорожно стал просчитывать и отбрасывать один за другим варианты ответа. Бог ждал.  
  
— Я… — начал было Кирк, чувствуя, как пересыхает во рту. — Я пришёл, чтобы…  
  
И ровно в этот самый момент на площади открылся портал.  
  
  
Волк пребывал почти в восторге. Монстр, монстр каких мало. Настоящее, прекрасное чудовище, не из той мелкоты, которую зовут чудовищами нынче. Когда девчонка перестала придерживаться человеческой формы, схватка стала действительно захватывающей.  
  
Поначалу это были только зубы и когти — но, разумеется, этого было маловато, чтобы нанести ему какой-то существенный вред, когда он трансформировался в зверя. Он достаточно долго когда-то экспериментировал со своими превращениями, чтобы из всех доступных ему форм выбрать для боя самую сильную — так же дело, по всей видимости, обстояло и у неё. Она была быстра, очень быстра, и невероятно сильна. А её кровожадность, пожалуй, даже превышала его собственную — если он рвал её плоть клыками, то только потому, что так дерутся звери, а вот она так и норовила сожрать его прямо в процессе. С огоньком была баба, в общем. Отбитая на всю голову, он это ценил: таких приятнее было убивать. Это был уже совершенно не тот уровень, на котором они дрались с Джесси: то была игра, развлечение — здесь был смертный бой. Вот только у неё было перед ним преимущество в виде потрясающе быстрой регенерации, и ему это досаждало: сам он восстанавливался далеко не так мгновенно.  
  
Его Игла, остававшаяся висеть у него на шее даже в звероформе, всё тянулась к её амулету в форме ворона. И пахла — когда Волк пытался перекусить девке горло — так, как порталы пахнут.   
  
Недолго думая, он во время очередного манёвра прихватил с пола брошенный меч, прыгнул на неё, делая обманный замах — и, когда она метнулась ему навстречу, даже невзирая на меч, он ухватился когтем за её амулет, активируя его. Они сцепились и покатились по полу — по земле — прямо в портал. Как и ожидалось.  
  
Они оказались на площади перед замком. Волку хватило всего мгновения, чтобы оценить обстановку: он увидел высоченную фигуру, пахнущую темнотой куда сильнее этой девки, и всю компанию, застывшую перед ним.   
  
— Маг! — заорал он во всё горло, швыряя в него мешающийся меч. — Лови!!!  
  
Вот тогда девка приняла свой истинный облик.  
  
  
Всё стремительно катилось к чёртовой матери под хвост.  
  
Из портала вывалились два монстра, один другого краше. Кирк едва-едва опознал в одном из них Волка: он никогда не видел его в этом облике. Во всяком случае, кто бы ещё, кроме Волка, стал бросать ему с такого расстояния меч?  
  
В Кирке, следившем за кувырканием меча в воздухе, успела вспыхнуть надежда.  
  
Вспыхнуть — и тут же погаснуть. Потому что Бог-Ворон, не оборачиваясь, вытянул руку, и меч, изменив траекторию, приземлился рукоятью прямо ему в ладонь. Он поглядел на оружие, и глаза его превратились в две узкие пылающие щели.  
  
Он _узнал_.   
  
Ужасное предчувствие чего-то неотвратимого захлестнуло Кирка с головой.   
  
Бог-Ворон переломил меч об колено, как обыкновенную деревянную палку.  
  
Дуббинс начал поднимать руку. С блестящим в ней значком.  
  
«О, нет, — простонал Кирк, холодея. — Только не _снова_ ».  
  
— Так вы пришли меня уничтожить? — процедил Кутх, и мрак вокруг сгустился ещё больше, стал удушливым и едким, как дым. — Как банально. Трусость и предательство — единственное, на что вы, смертные, способны. И вы думаете, я этого не ожидал?   
  
Дуббинс выпрямился. Наёмники бездействовали: рука Мёрдока покоилась на рукояти топора, Джесси медленно, с широко раскрытыми глазами пятилась назад. Сила Бога давила даже на них, взывала к их инстинктам, которые говорили: драться бесполезно. Можно только бежать. Физической атакой его не победить.   
  
Но Дуббинс — он не был бы собой, если бы не преодолел в такой ситуации все границы здравого смысла.  
  
— Именем Совета Равновесия, — начал он дрожащим голосом, поднимая руку всё выше, и Кирк похолодел ещё больше, поняв вдруг, что таким образом тот подаёт наблюдавшему за площадью Хаксли сигнал. — Я прошу вас покинуть этот мир. Он не принадлежит вам. Его жители — не ваши рабы.   
  
И вдруг до Кирка дошло.  
  
Он не заметил, как вляпался в _Героя_. В самого настоящего, благородного и отважного Героя, который не мог отступить перед лицом Зла, угрожающего невинным людям. Героя, который шёл сюда, преодолевая все опасности, с единственной целью: спасти мир. Героя, который по всем правилам должен был победить.  
  
И этот Герой сейчас собирался вполне в героическом духе очень глупо и бездарно умереть.  
  
Тогда Кирк кинулся к нему и повалил его на землю. Дуббинс неверяще распахнул глаза: лицо у него было такое, словно его ударил ножом кто-то, кому он доверял.  
  
Ну. Что, собственно, и _произошло_ только что.  
  
— Спи, — шепнул Кирк быстро, и поднялся, отряхивая от крови кинжал.  
  
Свежее алое пятно расплылось у светлого на уже и без того безнадёжно испачканной мантии спереди. Он попытался что-то прохрипеть напоследок — и обмяк, потеряв сознание.  
  
Бог наблюдал за этим с отстранённым любопытством. Мёрдок — с тяжёлым, внимательным взглядом. Джесси тихо выругалась себе под нос.  
  
— Вы предаёте даже себе подобных? Занятно. Ещё одно доказательство того, что вам не стоит существовать.  
  
— Он собирался подать сигнал лучнику, — объяснил Кирк как можно более хладнокровным тоном. — Чтобы тот выстрелил в Тебя подожжёнными стрелами. Проверь сам, повелитель.   
  
Только сейчас он заметил, до каких размеров выросла тварь, с которой вдалеке сражался Волк. Три головы, множество отвратительных круглых ртов, как у червя, целая куча лап и всё это — смертоносно-быстрое. У него не было времени наблюдать за схваткой.  
  
Кутх вгляделся вдаль. Затем усмехнулся, махнул рукой, посылая, вероятно, какой-то силовой импульс куда-то, где находился Хаксли — и вновь взглянул на Кирка.  
  
— Вот как. Значит, хочешь ко мне присоединиться?  
  
Вокруг сделалось очень, очень тихо. Кирк сглотнул.  
  
— Да. Я проделал весь этот путь только для того, чтобы предстать перед Тобой лично, повелитель. Чтобы служить единственному истинному Богу. Тебе.  
  
— Неужели? Тогда к чему маскарад?  
  
Бог сделал небрежный жест когтистой рукой в железной перчатке, и шкуры волколаков слетели с них на землю. Чары были разорваны. У Кирка от страха подгибались колени, так что он предпочёл преклонить их в якобы новой демонстрации верности.  
  
— Прошу Твоей милости, владыка. Твои слуги не допустили ли бы меня во дворец иначе, разорвав на полпути. Я слышал о том, что грядёт Твоё Царство, и я хочу быть его частью, — и его голос был совершенно ровным, когда он добавил: — Я привёл Тебе жертв в качестве подарка. Прошу, прими их в качестве моего подношения на Твой алтарь.  
  
Бог-Ворон расхохотался.   
  
Мёрдок отступил на шаг и, судя по виду, приготовился драться. Джесси выругалась снова, куда как громче, и бросилась бежать.  
  
— А ты действительно забавный, маг! Хорошо, я принимаю твой дар.  
  
С этими словами Кутх распахнул плащ, и во все стороны полетели чёрные перья. Одно попало в Мёрдока. Другое — в Джесси. Третье пропало во лбу Дуббинса. Наёмники упали: один рычал, вторая кричала. Потом они оба замолкли.  
  
Ледяная маска Кирка не дрогнула ни на миг.  
  
— Чем ещё я могу быть полезен тебе, величайший?  
  
Он думал о переговорах. Он думал потянуть время. Он думал о том, что даже у Бога должны быть уязвимые точки. Он считал себя в безопасности — на некоторое время.  
  
Но внезапно его резко вздёрнули за капюшон, как нашкодившего щенка за шкуру — и горло сдавили стальные когти. Ноги его болтались над землёй. Хрипя, он посмотрел на Кутха: тот улыбался. И довольно жутко.  
  
— Ты думаешь, ты здесь самый умный, не правда ли, маленький маг? — спросил его Бог, сжимая пальцы. — Ты думаешь, Бога так легко провести?   
  
Кирк отчаянно замотал головой, насколько позволяла хватка. Перед глазами танцевали чёрные и красные пятна, и его горло сжимали так, что он всерьёз опасался получить перелом шеи ещё до того, как окончательно задохнётся.  
  
— Нет… нет! Клянусь!  
  
— Конечно, ты клянёшься. Ты маленький скользкий червяк, который поклянётся чем угодно, лишь бы спасти свою лживую шкуру. Не так ли? Можешь не отвечать: я вижу тебя насквозь.  
  
Рука, державшая его, согнулась в локте, и Кирк оказался чересчур близко к серому лицу. В огненных глазах не было ничего, кроме ненависти. Из горла уже не вырывался даже хрип.  
  
— Я знаю, для чего ты здесь на самом деле. Ты пришёл умереть, и я дам тебе того, что ты хочешь. Хочешь, открою секрет?  
  
Кинжал, ранивший Дуббинса, выпал из его рукава. Кирк не успел его вытащить. Кутх встряхнул его с такой силой, что он до крови прикусил себе язык.  
  
— Людям не победить Бога! Вы обречены!  
  
«Мы уже побеждали», — подумал Кирк отрешённо, слабея.  
  
Его отшвырнули прочь, да так, что он прокатился по мостовой дальше после столкновения с землёй, и, кажется, в процессе вывихнул себе плечо, стараясь уберечь от удара голову. Но, по крайней мере, он снова мог дышать.   
  
Уже побеждали, повторил он про себя, стараясь не думать о боли в плече и в раздавленном горле. На шее остались кровоточащие следы. Люди побеждали Богов, и даже не однократно.   
  
И вот, казалось бы, всё, что нужно, он собрал. Был Герой, была Команда Героя, и был Меч, и должна была свершиться Справедливость. Так всегда происходит, разве нет?  
  
Но Герой в данный момент пребывал без сознания и истекал кровью, Команда лежала без движения, застыв на мостовой в нелепых позах, а Меч и вовсе был сломан.  
  
А он остался один, и не знал даже, стоит ли ему подниматься, или разумнее будет оставаться на земле. Он вспомнил все свои вчерашние мысли: во что он ввязался? Во что он их втянул?  
  
Надо было с самого начала догадаться, что крестовые походы ни к чему хорошему не приводят.  
  
  
Мёртвый человек смотрел в окно, оставшись в тронном зале один. Ему нужны были приказы, чтобы двигаться, но воля оживившего его Бога была сейчас направлена на что-то другое. На площади, должно быть, что-то происходило, зарегистрировала равнодушно та часть его сознания, что ещё продолжала по привычке что-то регистрировать.  
  
Казалось, если бы у него была своя воля — он бы вздохнул.  
  
  
Чудовище свирепо металось по площади, разыскивая его, но Волку нужна была передышка. В любой игре, если она затягивается слишком долго, нужен перерыв, и Волк назначил его сам, спрятавшись в одном из окружавших площадь жилых зданий.   
  
Он сидел под окном, прижимаясь спиной к стене, и ждал, пока более-менее заживут полученные раны. Прислушивался к тому, что творилось снаружи.   
  
И поглядывал на Иглу. Она смирно покоилась у него на груди, не чуя никаких стоящих артефактов поблизости, и всем своим видом словно бы намекала, что пора бы и честь знать. Очевидно, здесь больше ловить было нечего: он уже выведал о Кощее, в принципе, всё, что требовалось для продолжения поисков, а всякие побочные цели всё равно были, похоже, потеряны. Ни сказочных сокровищ, ни развлечений здесь больше не предвиделось. Его звали другие миры. Всё равно этот занятный Кощеев ученик, судя по всему, проиграл свою битву.  
  
Или… возможно, следовало остаться и досмотреть шоу до конца?  
  
  
…но, чёрт возьми, до чего же _обидно_ было бы сейчас сдаться!.. После всего, через что он прошёл, после всего этого долгого пути, после всех этих планов и стараний. Он сам всё это затеял. Вылез в кои-то веки из своей чёртовой башни, собрал свою чёртову команду, отправился за чёртово море на чёртовом корабле. В сравнении с обычной его рутиной это походило даже на эдакий своеобразный отпуск.   
  
И цель, к которой он стремился всё это время, была так близко. Буквально руку протянуть. Неужели он этого не заслужил?  
  
А, к Дьяволу всё. Он уже совершил вчера одно форменное безумство.  
  
Почему бы не позволить себе ещё одно?   
  
Стоило признать: иногда жить _трезво_ — становится до ужаса скучно.  
  
Кирк поднялся, обхватив пульсирующее болью плечо. Взглянул с вызовом на Бога-Ворона и надменно задрал подбородок, стараясь выглядеть увереннее, чем он себя ощущал.  
  
— Хочешь ещё потрепыхаться? — поинтересовался Бог.  
  
Кирк почувствовал, как губы его растягиваются в совершенно сумасшедшей ухмылке.  
  
— Да, — ответил он сипло. — Хочу.  
  
  
Волк достал скатерть и расстелил её перед собой, сам толком не зная, зачем — это был, скорее, смутный порыв, чем какая-то определённая мысль. Кое-что, кое-какая важная вещь вертелась у него в голове, но он никак не мог нащупать её в своих ощущениях. Почему-то вспомнилось яйцо. Не то, что так нагло отняли — другое. Маленькое и белое. Но почему?  
  
Потом он понял. И нахмурился: нет, не пойдёт. Это слишком важно. Этим просто нельзя жертвовать — даже королевской щедростью такой поступок не объяснить. Он этого не сделает.  
  
Да и ради кого? Кирк, этот высокомерный сучий потрох? Не самый обаятельный человек из тех, что встречались Волку на пути. Уж точно не самый общительный и не самый интересный. Или даже ради Джесси? Вот уж кто точно не нуждался в его помощи: эта штучка сама способна была о себе позаботиться. Волк осторожно выглянул в окно: Джесси лежала и не шевелилась.  
  
Да ну, бред. С каких это пор он занимался благотворительностью? Ответ: ни с каких — потому что не собирался и начинать.  
  
  
— Папочка! — Свартжель отвлеклась от поисков сбежавшей добычи и уже вертелась вокруг Кутха, словно маленькая девочка. — Давай я! Не утруждай себя.   
  
— Хорошо, — уступил тот. — Не убивай его раньше времени. Хочу увидеть, как он сломается, как и прочие.  
  
Она захлопала в ладоши. И, подлетев так быстро, что Кирк не успел и дёрнуться, со всей силы ударила его по лицу.   
  
  
…она была одна в темноте, и верёвки сдавливали её тело. Ни двинуться, ни закричать, ни ударить, ни сбежать. Словно она была на самом дне глубокого-глубокого моря. И голос, пронизывающий всё невидимое пространство вокруг, шептал, что она должна подчиниться. Перестать сопротивляться. Позволить потоку забрать своё. Отказаться от всего — от боли и страха — во веки веков. Служить тому, кто сделает её по-настоящему свободной. Тому, кто никогда не оставит её одну. Тому, кто сумеет о ней позаботиться.  
  
Но разве служить — не значит позволить кому-то связать её ещё крепче? Разве то, чего от неё хочет голос, не подразумевает, что она должна будет отдать самое ценное, что у неё только есть — себя?   
  
И разве она может перестать сопротивляться, особенно, если ей _говорят_ это сделать?  
  
Шаманский амулет в виде деревянного волка, удобно устроившийся в вырезе её рубашки, слабо светился.  
  
  
Горячая кровь капала на мостовую.   
  
Кирк пытался защищаться. У него не было палки, так что он дрался врукопашную — и, надо сказать, даже преуспевал в этом. То есть, не учитывая тот факт, что её когти были сами по себе оружием и оставляли глубокие кровоточащие следы на его руках и корпусе тела. Но он умел драться кулаками только с людьми, а её сила и скорость не были человеческими. Каждый её удар приходился как десять.   
  
Его мотало по площади туда-сюда, как детский мяч в игре, и это заставляло его ощущать неприятное чувство дежавю. И каждый раз, когда он падал, голос в его голове говорил:  
  
_Вставай._  
  
И он вставал, и дрался снова, несмотря на то, что она восстанавливалась буквально тут же, а он продолжал слабеть от каждого её удара.  
  
Он думал: _яйцо, печать, гора, тень. Яйцо, печать, гора, тень_. В этом есть смысл.  
  
  
…с другой стороны, подумал он, это ведь и не то чтобы прямо благотворительность.  
  
Скорее — как там в том мире это называли? — инвестиции в будущее. Да.   
  
Он определённо не сможет его так убить, если сделает это. Но зато это наверняка нехило его разозлит. И выведет его из равновесия. Причём точно в тот момент, когда Волк это сделает — а вот сколько придётся ещё ждать шанса с ним схватиться, это уже вопрос явно более долгого срока действия.   
  
Да и потом… эта штука ведь никуда не исчезнет после. Кто знает — возможно, Кощей лично за ней заявится? Заодно и ученика своего навестит.  
  
_В этом есть смысл_.  
  
  
Это невозможно, но, на самом деле, никто не мешает ему хотя бы попытаться, верно?  
  
Ведь это должно что-то значить. Это должно быть больше, чем просто совпадения, больше, чем, допустим, странные увлечения, искажённое восприятие сознания вкупе с неправильно падающим светом и что-нибудь вроде старого преступления против магического сообщества по какому-то из его дел. Нет. Это должно составлять единое целое.  
  
Свартжель избивала его, как младенца — и ярилась только больше, когда ему удавалось её достать. Кровь капала на мостовую, оставляя на площади багровый след.  
  
То, что Дуббинсу удалось расшифровать из печати, было не больше чем сложным переплетением разных простых команд. «Запрет». «Остановка». «Защита». «Отказ». «Блок».   
  
И почти всё это касалось темы _превращения_.  
  
  
Мёртвый человек сделал неуверенный шаг к окну. У него получилось. Воля Бога действительно ослабевала тогда, когда он был сконцентрирован на чём-то другом. Он сделал ещё шаг.  
  
  
Сколько-то костей было сломано. Скорее всего, рёбра. Может, ключица или плечо вдобавок к вывиху — он уже не ощущал отдельные очаги боли, только общий её фон, окутавший его подобно красному облаку.   
  
— Ну? — спросила Свартжель весело. — Сдаёшься?   
  
Кутх наблюдал за ними издалека. Кирк задумчиво чертил что-то пальцами в крови, лёжа на животе.   
  
Хоть бы всё сработало. Хоть бы всё, чёрт побери, сработало. Он бы помолился, но считал это дело дурным вкусом — чёрному магу молиться кому-то свыше.  
  
— Нет, — ответил он, приподнимаясь на локтях в попытке встать.  
  
Кутху, похоже, это всё порядком надоело. Он махнул Свартжель рукой:  
  
— Бесполезно. Я его переоценил: человек явно хочет обещанной смерти больше всего остального. Можешь его оставить, — он кивнул на неподвижных наёмников. — Эти двое им займутся.  
  
Свартжель помогла наёмникам подняться.  
  
— Убейте его.  
  
Кирк плотоядно улыбнулся разбитыми губами.  
  
_Кто ты такой?_  
  
И завершил печать, кусочки которой складывал по всей площади своей кровью, словно пазл.  
  
  
Её верёвки лопнули. Она была жива, полна гнева и _свободна_.   
Ослепительная вспышка прокатилась по площади, и шепчущей темноты для Джесси не стало.  
  
  
За окном волной прокатилось непонятное сияние. Волк понял, что это его шанс — и выскользнул из своего убежища, осторожно сжимая в руке маленькое белое яйцо.  
  
  
Мягкое рыжеватое мерцание расцвело на поле битвы, и твари, атаковавшие сэра Артура Хаксли, на мгновение замерли, прислушиваясь к растекающейся словно из ниоткуда магической энергии.  
  
  
Раздалось хлопанье огромных кожистых крыльев. Со знакомым звуком извивался от ярости хвост. Когти поскребли каменную брусчатку. Над площадью пронёсся вдох.  
  
Кирк медленно — боясь, что ему почудилось — открыл глаза. И улыбка тут же вернулась. Теперь она была торжествующей.  
  
На площади — там, где только что стоял Мёрдок — обосновался дракон. Красно-золотой, сверкающий, с рыжей гривой и зелёными глазами.   
  
Кирк прижался лбом к холодному камню под головой и беззвучно забулькал счастливым истерическим смехом.  
  
_Дракон.  
Тот самый._  
  
Он услышал, как что-то взвизгнула Свартжель. Услышал, как дракон потянулся, словно расправляя затёкшие мышцы после долгого сна. Поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как Свартжель снова превратилась в ту страхолюдину, в виде которой она дралась с Волком. Захлопали крылья, и дракон оторвался от земли. Свартжель бросилась на своих вороньих крыльях за ним, и они сцепились в воздухе. Кирк специально перевернулся на спину, чтобы не пропустить ни единой секунды этого зрелища.  
  
— Какого. Беса собачьего. Тут было.  
  
Это была Джесси.   
  
— Кирк, самодовольный ты говнюк, я клянусь, что сверну тебе шею прямо сейчас, если ты не…  
  
— Потом, — сказал он. — Потом я всё расскажу. Сначала перетащи Дуббинса куда-нибудь подальше. Сейчас здесь будет жарко, а шашлыком он бесполезнее, чем живой.  
  
Она заворчала. Но послушалась — по приобретённой за месяцы странствий привычке. Он слышал, как она с руганью тащила тело по мостовой. Потом снова угрожающе нависла над его лицом.  
  
— Подожди, — он указал ей в небо. — Смотри.  
  
Сияющий великолепием дракон разорвал чудовище напополам. А когда эти половинки стали падать вниз, по дороге пытаясь срастись…  
  
Дракон набрал в грудь воздуха. _Пасть раскрывается в гневном рыке, демонстрируя два ряда смертельно острых зубов, раскалённая волна, начинаясь в мощной груди, поднимается вверх по горлу и…_  
  
И поток ослепительно-яркого пламени прицельно охватил падающее вниз располовиненное тело. Свартжель пронзительно закричала. Огонь долетел до земли, расплавив в одном месте плитку мостовой и прокатившись волной жара по камням, а вот дочь Ворона, в отличие от него, долететь не смогла. Не осталось даже пепла.  
  
Кутх, стоявший совсем близко от огня, успел выставить щит. Не похоже, чтобы смерть той, кого он называл дочерью, как-то сильно его обеспокоила.   
  
— Ты улыбаешься, как придурок, ты в курсе? На тебя не похоже.  
  
— Помоги мне подняться.  
  
Она помогла, и он огляделся. Как бы ни хотелось ему полюбоваться ещё драконом, для которого купол, казалось, был слишком мал, битва не была ещё окончена.  
Кутх обернулся к нему.  
  
  
Мёртвый человек шёл к окну, за которым что-то сверкало и вспыхивало.  
  
У него были воспоминания. Он мог просматривать их, как картинки в книжке: детально и равнодушно в то же время.   
  
Он помнил себя ребёнком. Обширную бедную семью, вечный голод, рваную одежду. Незнакомого рыжего мальчика примерно его возраста, которого прислали откуда-то из-за моря и который всему в доме и в городе ужасался, как будто не привык к бедности.  
  
Он помнил себя юношей. Большие мечты, большие идеалы, большие чувства. Смешно и нелепо. Он хотел служить и приносить семье достаточно денег, и ушёл служит в иностранный легион. Правда, не пробыл там долго.  
  
Он помнил, как вернулся уже взрослым мужчиной, и как в стране шла революция, начатая тем самым рыжим мальчуганом — который тоже успел уже изрядно повзрослеть. И измениться. От пропаганды и сбора сторонников как-то незаметно перешли к убийствам, и он не почувствовал вовремя грани, которую не следовало пересекать.  
  
Он помнил, как новый король регулярно разбивал зеркала, стал дёрганым и нервным, кричал без малейшего повода и мог вдруг временами становиться неузнаваемо жестоким. И чем дальше, тем хуже.  
  
Он помнил, как лучший друг по имени Серхес де Рацио убил его в очередном припадке.  
  
А потом пришёл Бог-Ворон и воззвал его из мёртвых, чтобы выполнять свою часть сделки с Серхесом, и всё потеряло смысл. Не осталось ни идеалов, ни мечтаний, ни чувств. Была только пустая оболочка — и воспоминания, которыми он не пользовался, потому что они были для него бесполезны.  
  
Не было желаний, и не было надежды, а было только то неведомое глубоко внутри, что тянуло его к земле. Лечь в землю и уснуть, и не видеть больше этого странного сна, в котором он даже не участник. Бог не позволял.  
  
Но теперь, впервые после своей смерти, он наконец мог принять хотя бы какое-то осознанное решение.  
  
Мёртвый человек шагнул к окну и шагнул _из_ окна.  
  
  
Бог-Ворон обернулся к замку. Из окна выпал человеческий силуэт и разбился об скалы. Странное дело: он ощутил что-то вроде _потери_ , хотя ни одно из испытанных им чувств ему не принадлежало.  
  
  
— Эй, Не-Холоп! Лови!  
  
Он машинально поймал брошенный ему подходившим к ним Волком предмет . Предметом оказалось яйцо.   
  
— И что мне с ним делать? Съесть его для подкрепления сил?  
  
— Открой и узнаешь!  
  
Он с сомнением надавил на верхнюю скорлупу — и тут же его ладонь ухватилась за рукоять клинка.  
  
Рукоять, сделанную _из костей_.   
  
Он замер. Слишком много неожиданностей для одного дня.  
  
— Как ты…  
  
— Неважно! — Волк махнул в сторону Кутха. — Просто сделай с этим что-нибудь, чтобы мы могли уже пойти честно делить награбленное! Ну!  
  
Он пожал плечами — зря, конечно, потому что тут же вернулась острая боль — и перехватил костяную рапиру поудобнее, как мог. В конце концов, дракон поразил его гораздо больше, чем это.  
  
Подумаешь, клинок Кощея, с которым тот никогда не расставался и которым, по его же словам, убивал Богов. Бывают в жизни совпадения и покруче.  
  
Или, скажем, _не совсем_ совпадения.  
  
Он пошёл на Кутха, и тот наблюдал за ним с презрением и превосходством, явно полагая, что Кирк не сможет даже приблизиться к нему. Тем более, с такими травмами.  
  
Но он смог. Он шёл, не обращая внимания ни на что, кроме цели, и его мир сделался в эти мгновения необыкновенно ясным.   
  
Рапира Учителя в его руках.  
  
Огнедышащий дракон в красном небе.  
  
Замок, застывший на скале.  
  
Шаманский амулет на его груди.  
  
Бог-Ворон, стоящий напротив, в теле его первого врага.  
  
Он сделал замах, уже почти предвидя, как его снова отшвырнут в сторону, и придётся растягивать этот бой, пока он вырубится или пока он не победит.  
  
Но в это время Бог-Ворон отвлёкся, повернувшись зачем-то к замку, и костяной меч вошёл ему в грудину, под латы.   
  
Вот так просто и почти обыденно.  
  
В следующий миг корчившаяся фигура Кутха была обращена в камень. Кирк вытащил рапиру, пока она там не застряла, и обессиленно сполз возле изваяния на землю.  
  
  
Потом кто-то помог ему подняться. Он сначала услышал присвист Джесси и комментарий Волка, которого он из-за шума в ушах так и не разобрал — и только потом понял, что держит его не один из них.  
  
Мёрдок, поддерживающий его под локоть здоровой руки, был совершенно голым, что его, похоже, нисколько не смущало. Всё равно пока некому было особо смотреть.  
  
— Ты…  
  
— Потом, — ответил Мёрдок лаконично. — Всё потом. Как-нибудь я расскажу тебе эту историю. Если заслужишь её.  
  
Кирк хмыкнул и позволил довести себя до дворца.   
  
Он наконец был _дома_ , и большее пока его не волновало ничуть.  
  
  
Ряды тварей стали несколько редеть, и только тогда сэр Артур Хаксли смог перевести дыхание. Бутылку с зажигательной смесью и огниво у него вышибло тем странным порывом ветра, после которого едва устоял на ногах он сам, и искать их теперь, наверное, было бесполезно. Да и бессмысленно: судя по тому, что он мог наблюдать со своей позиции на поле, бой уже кончился. Небо над столицей понемногу начинало светлеть.  
  
Он увидел, как после победы Кирк, поддерживаемый Мёрдоком, направился во дворец. Натянул лук, целясь точно в белую голову, волосы на которой были слегка испачканы кровью.  
  
Держал его на прицеле несколько секунд, выравнивая точность.   
  
Почти спустил тетиву.  
  
Потом со вздохом опустил лук. Он не убьёт этого человека. Не после того, что он сегодня видел.  
  
Он взглянул на поле ещё раз, и под его зорким взглядом Деметрио Дуббинс зашевелился.


	8. Эпилог.

Вот она, История. Заканчивается себе, как ни в чём не бывало, и нити, вплетённые в узор, обрываются в пустоту. И люди спрашивают: а что же было дальше?   
  
Но Истории — создания своенравные. Они любят порой поиграть в загадочность, притвориться таинственными и многозначительными, но на самом деле это всего лишь уловка: Истории, как уже сказано было, сами зачастую не знают, где их Начало и где, предположительно, может находиться их Конец.  
  
О чём эта История нам повествует? Спросите её сами, если встретите: об этом Истории тоже редко имеют хоть малейшее понятие.  
  
Существует, впрочем, мнение, что настоящие Истории не заканчиваются никогда. Бесконечный узор, ткущийся сам по себе, вплетённый в саму ткань мироздания. Сторонники этого мнения утверждают, будто бы «конец» у Истории там, где Рассказчик предпочтёт оставить своего Слушателя, чтобы приоткрыть ему завесу каких-нибудь других тайн.  
  
И мы с вами расстаёмся здесь. В ясном апрельском дне, в тёмном-тёмном городе, в тёмном-тёмном замке, в тронном зале, где на серебряном троне сидит тёмный-тёмный маг. На голове его — железная корона, которую он когда-то забрал с собой, уходя из дворца. Корона, которую надели на него в тот же день, как пропал его Учитель. За несколько дней до того, как случился очередной дворцовый переворот, и в замок ворвалась вооружённая народная толпа, требовавшая свергнуть убийцу, тирана и еретика.  
  
А теперь он вернулся, и магия непрерывно течёт к нему через трон, излечивая полученные им недавно раны. Маг выглядит довольным: похоже, что именно сюда он и стремился всё время.  
  
Иногда маг косится на окно. Там время от времени мелькает в небесах силуэт дракона, и маг усмехается с какой-то особенной задумчивостью, когда видит его.  
  
Раздаётся стук в дверь, и после разрешения войти в залу заходит светловолосый юноша в очках. Ему интересен тот же вопрос, что и Слушателям:  
  
— Итак, что дальше?  
  
Маг-король поворачивается к нему, выныривая из своих размышлений.  
  
— М-м?  
  
— Дальше, — поясняет юноша. — Ну, теперь. Ты здесь. Твой враг побеждён. Враг человечества — тоже. И ты… надел свою корону. Ты будешь править?  
  
Маг качает головой. Морщится при одной мысли о себе в качестве короля:   
  
— Ну уж нет. Чтобы постоянно контактировать с подданными? И принимать всю эту ответственность? Я знаю куда более приятные способы доведения себя до самоубийства.  
  
— Я почему-то так и думал.   
  
Юноша замолкает, а маг на троне вновь смотрит в окно. Дракон как раз пролетает особенно близко от дворца, и маг улыбается.  
  
— Что тогда? — вновь нарушает тишину первый. — Я так понимаю, дворец с подключённым к трону и короне источником ты отдавать не собираешься.  
  
— А ты уже метишь на моё место, я смотрю?  
  
— Нет! Я хочу сказать — нет, я и права-то на это не имею. Мне просто интересно. И, кстати, — тон его становится более едким. — Не припомню, чтобы ты извинялся за это «великолепное» решение пырнуть меня ножом.  
  
— Я не задел внутренних органов. Кроме того, ты целитель, и прекрасно можешь о себе позаботиться. Хотя бы в этом.  
  
Маг отрывает взгляд от окна.  
  
— Что до меня — нет, разумеется, дворец я отдавать не собираюсь. Это мой дом, как-никак — и да, с грандиозным источником силы. Я останусь здесь.  
  
Тот непонимающе хмурится:  
  
— Но как же страна? Ты не можешь просто прийти в чужой дворец, осесть там, забрав корону, и диктовать всему королевству свои условия.  
  
— Я всё могу, — отвечает маг, и в его голосе прорезается вдруг тот же юношеский задор. — Взгляни на меня. Я заполучил свою Башню. У меня есть самый настоящий Дракон, который, к тому же, умеет превращаться в человека. Я победил Бога. Так скажи мне: есть что-нибудь, чего я _не_ могу?   
  
Юноша замолкает и снова и очень внимательно смотрит на его лицо. Маг откидывается на спинку трона и отстранённо разглядывает потолок с затейливой лепниной.  
  
— Не порть мне праздник, — добавляет он уже обыденным тоном. — Должен же я хоть однажды в десять лет радоваться жизни. Говорят, полезно это и всё такое. И это _мой_ дворец, на минуточку. Я в полном праве его забрать. Думаешь, кто-то придёт и попросит меня подвинуться? Слухи будут расползаться, светлый. О том, кем я был и с каким триумфом вернулся. И о драконе, конечно же. Ты хочешь знать, как всё будет? Я скажу тебе, как: меня традиционно объявят злодеем, а место — проклятым. В окрестностях замка явно никто не захочет жить после того, что тут случилось. Сначала люди будут рассказывать сказки о злом колдуне из башни, а потом привыкнут. Как и к дракону. Может быть, позже объявится какой-нибудь очередной Герой, который вознамерится победить Чёрного Колдуна, и, может, я ему позволю — пусть народ делает его своим королём, если захочет. Меня не волнует на самом деле, кого они выберут на роль правителя. Я даже могу благословить их кандидата, если они вдруг достаточно сумасшедшие, чтобы просить об этом. Главное — чтобы меня не трогали и не охотились на драконов. Вот и всё.  
  
Что ж, решение выглядит достаточно неплохим, и спорить дальше бессмысленно. Кирк уже всё продумал, говорит себе его собеседник.  
  
— Ну, я полагаю… это лучше, чем я ожидал, — сознаётся он.   
  
Маг прикрывает глаза.  
  
— Можешь наведываться… иногда, — роняет он неохотно. — Нечасто. Чтобы не надоедать мне.  
  
— О. Даже так? Я запомню, — соглашается тот покладисто, но глаза его смеются.  
  
Прощения за инцидент с кинжалом маг так и не просит.  
  
  
Дракон кружит над замком в вышине, как какой-нибудь магический исполнитель желаний, и занимается тем, чем занимаются все драконы: придаёт своей Истории немного сказочного волшебства.   
  
Как раз в достаточном количестве, чтобы в него хотелось верить.


End file.
